O amor não está a venda
by kacardoso
Summary: 2


Trish Morey

Irmãs Clemenger 01

O Amor Não Está a Venda

Disponibilização/Tradução/Formatação: Yuna, Gisa, Mare e Rosie

Revisão: Eli

Revisão Final: Carol Rosa

Colaboração: Artemis

Projeto Revisoras Traduções

_Opal Clemenger estava falida e o único homem que podia ajudá-la era o desumano magnata Dominic Silvagni. Domenic era incrivelmente rico e acreditava que podia conseguir tudo com dinheiro... Incluindo uma mulher. Assim aceitou ajudar Opal com a condição de que se casasse com ele. Opal não tinha alternativa a não ser casar, mas não esperava que houvesse outra exigência: que lhe desse um herdeiro..._

_Por fim se deu conta de que havia algo que o dinheiro não podia comprar... _

_O amor de sua esposa._

Capítulo 1

DOMENIC Silvagni só tinha lido uma terceira parte do relatório quando soou o interfone pela segunda vez nos últimos cinco minutos. Grunhiu zangado enquanto jogava a caneta contra a mesa. Outra vez seu pai. Ninguém poderia ter derrubado a férrea defesa da senhora Hancock, o rottweiler humano que lhe tinham atribuído como secretária durante sua visita ao hotel que a cadeia Silvers possuía em Sydney.

Esta desumana eficiência era precisamente o que Domenic precisava se quisesse terminar de analisar aquele relatório. Entre a tremenda montanha de dados e cifras, que se desdobrava naquela análise de mercado se encontrava a solução para os pobres resultados, que estava obtendo a cadeia hoteleira na Austrália. E Domenic estava empenhado em encontrá-la antes do vôo que nesta noite o levaria a Roma.

Mas parecia que não tinha adiantado nada pedir que não passasse ligações, porque aí estava seu pai abusando de seus privilégios. Domenic não estava com humor para agüentar outro sermão, principalmente se estivesse relacionado com as benditas fotos. As duas fotos que tinham aparecido na revista de escândalos. Ele sempre tinha acreditado que sua vida particular era unicamente assunto dele, mas a matéria acabava de transformá-la em algo público.

Guglielmo Silvagni sabia perfeitamente que a imagem de playboy que tinham dado de seu filho era pura invenção, mas mesmo assim estava muito aborrecido.

– Poderia encontrar algo melhor que essas modelos e atrizes – o repreendera seu pai. – Procure alguém inteligente, uma mulher com personalidade que faça você sofrer um pouco.

Emma e Kristin teriam se ofendido, não sem razão, se tivessem podido ouvir a opinião que seu pai tinha sobre elas. Afinal, nem sequer as modelos e as atrizes em ascensão podiam conseguir sucesso apenas graças a beleza, mesmo sendo deslumbrantes.

Também tinham ciúmes de sobra. Ambas tinham se zangado muitíssimo ao ver as fotos na revista.

Sem dúvida alguma, aquele assunto tinha sido muito prejudicial para todos, mas, nem por isso ia sentar a cabeça como seu pai sugeria. Ele não andava procurando esposa ou família, por mais que o pai insistisse em que não devia deixar isso para muito tarde.

Muito tarde! Mas se só tinha trinta e dois anos. Estava na flor da idade.

A luz continuou piscando no interfone. "Mentiroso" parecia estar lhe dizendo. Domenic voltou a grunhir dessa vez de frustração, "Acho que estou começando a pensar como meu pai"... E levantou o fone.

– Diga a meu pai que o chamarei mais tarde. Quando tiver terminado com este relatório.

– Sinto muito, senhor Silvagni, mas não... Não é seu pai...

Domenic aguçou o ouvido. Algo estava errado. A senhora Hancock tinha mudado o cortante tom de voz e inclusive parecia um pouco nervosa.

– É uma mulher...

Domenic apertou os dentes. Podia compreender que Guglielmo Silvagni tivesse ultrapassado as linhas defensivas; afinal, ele era o Silvers Hotéis. Junto a seu pai, seu avô, tinha transformado uma pequena pensão de Nápoles em um êxito internacional de cinco estrelas. Embora vivesse retirado em uma vila da Toscana depois de ganhar uma longa batalha contra o câncer e era Domenic que dirigia agora a empresa, mas seu pai ainda exercia muito poder. Mas, uma mulher?

– Disse que não me passasse nenhuma ligação.

– É que não está ao telefone – interrompeu habilmente antes que tivesse oportunidade de terminar a frase. – Está aqui. Disse que se tratava de algo urgente, que você iria querer saber.

Domenic se recostou sobre o encosto da poltrona de couro enquanto tamborilava com os dedos na beira da mesa.

– Quem é? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente fazia um rápido repasse do paradeiro de suas últimas conquistas. Sabia que Emma estava no Texas rodando um filme, Kristin estava no Marrocos fazendo uma reportagem para Vogue. De todos os modos, nenhuma das duas lhe diria uma palavra sobre a publicação daquelas malditas fotos; assim como nenhuma das duas sequer sabia que se encontrava na Austrália.

– Seu nome é Opal Clemenger. Do Clemengers... Os proprietários de três prestigiosos hotéis. Há um aqui perto.

– Eu sei o que é Clemengers e onde ficam seus hotéis – interrompeu-a bruscamente. – O que quer?

– Diz que tem um negócio para você. Uma oportunidade que não poderá recusar. Faço-a entrar?

Opal conteve a respiração apertando com força os documentos que tinha juntado com a esperança de poder reunir-se com ele sem prévio aviso. Seguramente já tinha conseguido despertar sua curiosidade; estaria perguntando-se o que fazia em seu escritório a proprietária do único hotel de seis estrelas de Sydney.

E teria que aceitar a visita. O futuro do Clemengers e de seus empregados dependia disso.

– Diga que marque uma reunião – disse a voz do outro lado do interfone. – Eu estarei de volta em duas semanas. Por certo, vou trabalhar aqui. Poderia me trazer um café e algo para comer?

A recepcionista levantou o olhar para Opal no momento que a voz de seu chefe desaparecia.

– Sinto muito, querida. Não é normal que eu o interrompa enquanto trabalha, por isso pensei que se sentiria intrigado para ver você. Temo que tenha que voltar dentro de duas semanas.

Opal meneou a cabeça sem dizer nada. Dentro de duas semanas seria muito tarde. Só dispunha de dois dias para fechar o acordo, só dois dias para encontrar alguém que investisse no Clemengers, alguém que compreendesse e continuasse o negócio como se fosse seu. Alguém completamente diferente de McQuade, um abutre nos negócios que só procurava um terreno barato para demolir tudo o que houvesse para depois construir caros apartamentos de luxo.

Em dois dias terminaria o prazo e, a menos que encontrasse um cavalheiro andante que resgatasse o Clemengers, a empresa de sua família perderia tudo pelo que tinham trabalhado e uns duzentos empregados perderiam seus empregos. .

E, certamente, ela não estava disposta a permitir que o hotel acabasse nas mãos do McQuade.

– Tenho que vê-lo hoje – afirmou Opal com gravidade. – Não tenho alternativa – afastou-se da mesa da senhora Hancock enquanto ela providenciava o que lhe tinha pedido o chefe. Tinha o olhar perdido no elegante tapete que cobria o chão sob seus pés.

Tinha que encontrar uma solução. Possivelmente lhe tinha escapado algo. Abriu a pasta que ainda tinha na mão e folheou de novo os recortes que tinha reunido ao inteirar-se da visita de Domenic. Possivelmente entre aqueles papéis se escondia o que precisava.

Entre os recortes de jornais apareceu a colorida página de uma revista.

Ali, sob o titulo Playboy de cinco estrelas, havia duas fotografias dele, cada uma com uma mulher diferente; as duas muito jovens, muito loiras e muito belas. Se esse era o tipo de mulher que o interessava, não estranhava que não sentisse a mínima curiosidade pelo talento da recatada mulher que o esperava no vestíbulo de seu escritório.

Os olhos de Opal se centraram nesse momento no homem que ambas as jovens olhavam extasiadas. Certamente que era digno do apelido de "cinco estrelas". O título combinava tanto com o traje feito sob medida que usava em uma das fotografias ou com a camisa de seda preta que o cobria na outra. Tinha olhos escuros pelos quais qualquer mulher em seu juízo perfeito estaria disposta a matar. Tinha a franja ligeiramente mais comprida que o resto do cabelo e lábios fortes que davam à boca a impressão de estar escondendo um importante segredo. A mandíbula bem definida parecia ser um indício do poder e influência que aquele homem possuía.

Inclusive sem o dinheiro, Domenic Silvagni teria sido um bom partido; mas com seu dinheiro, bom, certamente tinha toda uma corte, de mulheres dispostas a fazer algo por ele.

"Boa sorte para elas" pensou Opal com certa, amargura. Qualquer uma que se casasse com um playboy merecia tudo o que lhe acontecesse. Isso era algo que ela tinha aprendido graças a sua mãe.

Mas, independente de como fosse ele no terreno pessoal, ela precisava dele. Ao menos precisava de seu dinheiro e precisava já.

– Esperarei se não se importar – decidiu de repente. – Em algum momento terá que sair.

A senhora Hancock a olhou com o cenho franzido. Olhou a seu redor para comprovar se havia alguém que pudesse ouvi-la. E apesar de que não se via uma alma no longo corredor que saía daquele vestíbulo, a recepcionista se inclinou sobre a mesa e sussurrou em tom de conspiração:

- Eu tenho que sair por um momento e estão a ponto de trazer a comida. Não irá fazer nenhuma tolice, certo?

Nos lábios do Opal se desenhou um sincero sorriso, o primeiro desde que há três meses se inteirou da perigosa situação em que se encontravam o Clemengers. E aquele sorriso tinha sido provocado por Deirdre Hancock, que tinha sido secretária de seu pai uns vinte anos atrás.

Ao reconhecer Deirdre ao entrar, Opal tinha sabido que era um bom sinal. Ela tinha se posto em pé de um salto e tinha lhe dado um forte abraço, como se ainda fosse a garotinha com tranças da época em que trabalhara para seu pai.

Não sabia exatamente qual era a função de Deirdre no Silvers, mas podia supor que trabalhar para Domenic Silvagni não devia ser nada fácil. Pelo que tinha ouvido através do interfone, aquele tipo era muito brusco, enquanto que Deirdre era um verdadeiro tesouro. Certo era que podia parecer um dragão, mas recordava seu pai dizendo: Deirdre era eficiente, organizada e correta. E agora estava fazendo tudo o que estava em suas mãos para ajudá-la para que se reunisse com seu chefe.

– Domenic não a merece.

– É obvio que não – respondeu Opal piscando o olho.

A adrenalina lhe alagou as veias ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta do que a eficiente secretária estava arriscando.

– Escuta Deirdre, não quero que a despeçam por minha culpa.

A senhora Hancock lançou um olhar travesso enquanto ficava em pé.

– Quem sabe, querida? Possivelmente acabe agradecendo por isso. Além disso, na semana que vem, vou me aposentar. O que vai fazer... me despedir? Bom, desviei as ligações para a sala de fotocopias, que é onde vou estar; assim ninguém os interromperá.

Opal não pôde nem agradecer antes que desaparecesse. Um minuto depois se aproximou o moço que levava a comida.

– O pedido da senhora Hancock – anunciou o jovem.

– Ela já vem. – O moço pareceu ficar satisfeito, assim deixou o carrinho e partiu abandonando Opal com seu nervosismo.

Respirou fundo ficando em pé.

Capítulo 2

– Quem é você?

Opal não tinha dado nem dois passos dentro do escritório quando o homem que estava sentado no outro lado da magnífica mesa de mogno levantou os olhos e a encontrou.

– Onde está a senhora Hancock?

Por um décimo de segundo, Opal se achou incapaz de se mover, mas tinha que aproximar-se um pouco mais dele; de tão longe não poderia expor seu caso. Precisava vê-lo para saber se seu aspecto era tão imponente quanto a voz, empurrou o carrinho para a mesa.

– Trago sua comida.

– Isso eu já vi – grunhiu ele. – Mas como entrou aqui?

Opal fez de conta que não entendeu e se concentrou no conteúdo da bandeja: em um prato havia pasta com alcachofras e bacon e no outro escalopes de vitela com aspargos. .

– Suponho que primeiro a massa – anunciou colocando o prato em um espaço na mesa.

Domenic ficou em pé e se dirigiu à porta.

– Senhora Hancock – gritou furioso. – Senhora Hancock!

– A senhora Hancock está na sala de fotocópias. Eu não queria que sua comida esfriasse. – Por fim se voltou para olhá-la fixamente.

– Quem demônios é você?

Opal sentiu uma onda de calor que tratou de sufocar tomando ar antes de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Ali estava, Domenic Silvagni; os olhos negros, a mandíbula. Deveria estar preparada, mas as fotografias da revista não eram mais que uma mera cópia do original que se encontrava a frente dela. Aquelas fotos não demonstravam corretamente o poder e a força masculina que projetava daquele homem.

E o calor!

Sob o traje de seda, notou que a pele estremecia. Engoliu em seco e percebeu o sabor do medo, mas imediatamente levantou a cabeça e lembrou o que fazia ali. Tinha um trabalho a fazer e ele não era mais que um homem, um playboy. O pior tipo de homem.

– Opal Clemenger – disse por fim procurando as palavras que deveriam ter saído com maior facilidade. – Obrigada por me receber, sei que você está muito ocupado.

Domenic bufou e abriu a porta.

– Eu não a recebi, disse que podia voltar em duas semanas. Mas retifico, será melhor que não volte aqui – acrescentou mostrando a porta. – E agora se me desculpar tenho muito trabalho pendente.

– Mas ainda não me deu oportunidade de expor minha proposta.

– E não lhe ocorreu pensar que talvez seja porque não me interessa o mínimo?

Mas Opal não se moveu.

– A massa está esfriando.

– Então, quanto antes sair, mais cedo poderei comer.

– Podemos conversar enquanto come.

– Minha intenção era trabalhar enquanto comia.

– Isso não é bom para a saúde.

– O que não é bom é discutir com alguém que não se dá conta de que não é bem-vinda. Saia.

– Não até que tenha ouvido o que quero propor.

– É porque quer que a ajude a partir? – disse com olhar imperturbável e tão evidentemente zangado que Opal se assustou de verdade. Se ele se atrevesse a tocá-la sequer...

– Tenho uma oportunidade para você – as palavras saíram de sua boca antes de parar para pensar na situação. – A oportunidade de dar ao Silvers Hotéis a posição de vantagem que está procurando... E que precisa.

– Vejo que vou ter que fazê-la partir – afastou-se da porta e se aproximou dela, o que a obrigou a dar um passo atrás de maneira instintiva. Não tinha ido preparada para aquela presença animal. Naquele momento se sentiu como uma presa mais que como a proprietária e gerente das mais prestigiosas cadeias de hotéis australiana.

Tinha que fazer algo para impressioná-lo antes de perder aquela oportunidade para sempre.

– Precisa de algo que tire o Silvers da mediocridade de cinco estrelas...

– O que? – interrompeu-a detendo-se em seco.

Opal teve a sensação que se levantava sobre seu imponente metro oitenta e os olhos verdes azulados se acenderam com a mesma intensidade que os dele. A comissura de seus lábios se torceu de tal maneira o que deu a entender que Domenic acabava de perder um ponto.

Essa mulher era corajosa. Tinha conseguido passar pela defesa de sua secretária e penetrar no seu escritório para declarar que seu negócio era medíocre. Ou era muito valente ou muito estúpida. De qualquer maneira, ia ter que sair.

– Mediocridade, senhor Silvagni. Cinco estrelas significavam que havia algo especial, agora mostram um pouco mais que o comum. Isso não é o que querem as pessoas, as pessoas querem uma experiência diferente, querem se sentir especiais.

– Obrigado por sua sagacidade, senhorita Clemenger, mas se precisar que analisem meu negócio estou certo de que existem pessoas muito mais capacitadas para o fazerem que você.

– Ah, sim? Se é tão fácil, o que veio fazer em Sydney? O senhor tem ao seu dispor toda uma equipe de assessores que podem elaborar a estratégia que Silvers precisa. E tem coisas mais interessantes para dedicar seu tempo.

Domenic ficou tenso ao admitir, ao menos para si mesmo, que tinha fracassado em seu intento de fazê-la perder a confiança. A senhorita Clemenger estava começando a fazê-lo sentir certa curiosidade. No fim, era certo que Silvers tinha um problema.

Que prejuízo poderia trazer escutar o que tinha para dizer? Cruzou os braços e se apoiou na beira da mesa.

– Você tem cinco minutos – concedeu por fim. – Fale.

Por um momento, Domenic teve a sensação de que sua competidora ficou sem palavras e se sentiu mais tranqüilo. Pela primeira vez não teve que se concentrar no que dizia e podia fixar-se em seu aspecto.

Olhá-la não era tão desafiante quanto escutá-la. Cabelo castanho, lábios carnudos, pele clara, quase translúcida e olhos que refletiam inteligência e emoção. Lembrou-se que haviam ficado totalmente abertos quando por fim o tinha fitado face a face. Neles tinha visto algo que não sabia se era surpresa ou medo. Certamente se tivesse sentido medo, não tinha se deixado amedrontar. E gostava disso. Seu olhar continuou explorando-a. Usava um traje azul cobalto que deixava adivinhar sem chegar a mostrar claramente suas curvas. Provavelmente se sentasse poderia comprovar se o resto das longas pernas eram tão bem formadas quanto sugeriam as panturrilhas.

Mas continuou em pé.

– Senhor Silvagni.

Sua atenção abandonou as pernas e voltou para a boca. Aqueles lábios...

– Pode me chamar de Domenic.

Ela o olhou e por um décimo de segundos ele chegou a pensar que também ia discutir isso. Depois assentiu levemente.

– Domenic – disse com suavidade como se estivesse praticando. Gostou de como soava seu nome naqueles lábios. Tinha uma voz cálida com um ligeiro acento australiano que suavizava o ritmo das sílabas. O tipo de voz com o qual não se incomodava que despertassem... Isso, agora que o desespero tinha desaparecido.

– Como o resto das cadeias hoteleiras australianas e inclusive as internacionais, os hotéis Silvers estão sofrendo uma queda nas cifras de ocupação. Parece que simplesmente não há o número de viajantes suficiente para encher os hotéis. Possivelmente o marketing possa fazer que os benefícios de uma cadeia subam ligeiramente sobre as outras, mas isso não é mais que um ganho em curto prazo que desaparece no momento que qualquer outra realiza uma campanha publicitária.

Domenic se moveu incômodo e descruzou os braços. Nada do que havia dito era novo, era exatamente o mesmo que tinha lido no relatório que esta sobre sua mesa.

– E caso essa informação esteja certa, imagino que tem a solução – acrescentou com incredulidade.

Ela apertou as mãos, o que o fez fixar-se nos dedos longos e nas unhas pintadas somente com brilho. Nenhum anel à vista.

– Tenho uma oportunidade para o Silvers Hotéis, se tiver a perspicácia suficiente para apreciá-la.

– Claro – disse ele sem fazer caso de uma sutil reprimenda. – E do que se trata essa "oportunidade"?

Opal respirou fundo. Não podia passar despercebido tendo seu peito à altura dos olhos. Debaixo daquele traje havia formas. Era mais que uma insinuação. Haviam peitos, quadris e uma estreita cintura. Aquele olhar foi recompensado com um evidente rubor em suas bochechas. Vá. "Ainda é tímida".

– O Clemengers possui três hotéis de seis estrelas localizados em lugares privilegiados de Sydney, Melboume e Brisbane. A empresa foi fundada por meu falecido pai faz mais de cinqüenta anos e muitos de nossos empregados estão conosco mais de vinte anos e alguns inclusive quarenta. Somos uma empresa familiar que jamais esqueceu suas raízes nem seu objetivo inicial: ser o melhore, dar o melhor aos melhores. Está crise – continuou dizendo – nos afetou, é obvio, mas não do mesmo modo que ao Silvers. Está se perguntando por que.

Domenic não queria perguntar, certamente não a ela, mas queria saber. Não tinha lido nada a respeito, por isso estava claro que uma das perguntas que pensava em fazer a seu assessor era porque tinha que inteirar-se de algo assim pela boca da concorrência.

– Não quer saber por quê? – perguntou.

– Estou ouvindo – concedeu com um movimento de cabeça. – Diga-me o que acha.

– O que sei – enfatizou. – É que o Clemengers oferece algo mais que um alojamento. O Clemengers oferece uma experiência.

– Esta querendo me dizer que o Silvers não oferece uma experiência? Somos uma das cadeias hoteleiras maiores do mundo. Jamais teríamos conseguido se não oferecêssemos o melhor.

– Mas não oferecem um ponto de diferença. Oferecem um bom produto com qualidade de cinco estrelas, mas não é o mesmo. Note na clientela, por exemplo...

– Qual problema há com a clientela? – interrompeu ofendido. – Mick Jagger se hospedou nos hotéis Silvers em sua última turnê.

– Exato – continuou ela. – Vocês têm estrelas de rock, executivos e turistas que gostam da comodidade. Entretanto, o Clemengers tem primeiros ministros, xeiques e todos aqueles que apreciam o luxo.

Domenic ficou em pé e deu três passos pelo escritório antes de voltar-se para olhá-la.

– Então o que é o que me oferece?

– Simplesmente, a oportunidade de participar do mais prestigioso hotel da Austrália. A oportunidade de se beneficiar e aprender nossos métodos para poder fortalecer o resto de seus negócios. Estou oferecendo uma participação no Clemengers.

Era uma loucura e, é obvio, no relatório que tinha lido não figurava nada nem remotamente parecido. E, entretanto, possivelmente fosse exatamente o tipo de estratégia que convinha ao Silvers. Provavelmente fosse isso precisamente o que faltava no relatório. Talvez tivesse chegado o momento de ver as coisas de outra perspectiva.

– E que vantagem o Clemengers leva com isso? Não acredito que esteja fazendo isto por bondade, para ajudar à concorrência.

Opal voltou o olhar pela janela, que oferecia uma magnífica vista do edifício da Ópera e do porto pelo qual circulavam muitos navios de todos os tipos, enquanto o sol da tarde se refletia na água. Embora, Domenic tivesse a sensação de que na realidade ela não estivesse vendo nada disso.

– Poderia dizer – começou a explicar sem afastar a vista da janela – que Clemengers está tendo um pequeno problema de liquidez. Meu pai seguiu um mau conselho que causou alguns problemas com a Fazenda. Eu nem sequer sabia que o dito problema existia até que ele morreu e há seis meses descobri quão grave era. Os bancos nos ajudaram... Durante um tempo – matizou movendo a cabeça. – Estávamos progredindo até que chegou um aviso. Os bancos não estão dispostos a nos dar mais prorrogações.

– De quanto estamos falando?

Olhou-o e disse rapidamente uma cifra que o fez empalidecer.

– Por isso é que nossos advogados nos recomendaram que fechássemos o Clemengers. Entretanto, o negócio continua sendo rentável, posso mostrar as cifras que demonstram isso. O problema é que terá que pagar todos os impostos acumulados e as penalizações... E terá que fazer isso logo.

Opal suspirou e esboçou um lânguido sorriso. Parecia cansada; cansada e vulnerável. Nada a ver com a intrépida mulher que tinha invadido seu escritório exigindo que a escutasse. Então o olhou com curiosidade.

– O Clemengers esta há dois meses no mercado... Por que o Silvers não mostrou nenhum interesse? Dado que é um negócio que oferece soluções para seus problemas, o lógico seria que se interessassem por uma oportunidade assim, ou ao menos se informassem.

Domenic não podia responder. Seu diretor de recursos financeiros na Austrália não o tinha informado que a cadeia australiana estava à venda. E embora ele pudesse não ter estado interessado no que Clemengers podia oferecer, não entendia por que nem sequer se mencionava no relatório.

Havia uma maneira de averiguar isso.

– Acredito que já tenho informações suficientes – se aproximou da mesa, pegou o telefone e discou o número do diretor de recursos financeiros. Ela o observava sem se mover, com os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos como se estivesse a ponto de dizer algo. Em seu cabelo tinham aparecido mechas acobreadas. Teria a menor idéia de quão bela estava nesse preciso momento? Seria por isso que tinha escolhido esse lugar junto à janela para ficar parada, com o sol banhando-a com seu reflexo dourado?

Provavelmente não, decidiu ele enquanto esperava que respondessem do outro lado da linha, aquela mulher parecia carecer do tipo de astúcia que utilizavam as mulheres com as quais ele estava acostumado a relacionar-se.

Evan Hooper respondeu à terceira chamada, então Domenic retirou o olhar de Opal e mirou na parede, onde aqueles peculiares olhos, que não eram nem verdes nem azuis, não pudessem distraí-lo.

– Evan, o que pode me dizer da venda do Clemengers?

Opal respirou fundo. Por um momento tinha acreditado que estava chamando a segurança para que a tirassem dali, mas parecia que continuava tendo uma oportunidade.

– E da situação econômica? – as diretas perguntas dele recebiam longas respostas. – Então por quê? – O tom de sua voz subiu vários decibéis antes que pendurasse o telefone com uma maldição. Ficou imóvel alguns segundos, depois levantou os olhos para ela e se levantou vestindo o paletó. – Vamos, Opal. Posso chamá-la de Opal?

– Claro, mas... Aonde vamos?

– Onde acha? Vai me mostrar esse hotel de seis estrelas de que tanto se orgulha. – Ela olhou à mesa, onde seguiam sem tocar os pratos de comida.

– E sua comida...

– Não importa – respondeu pondo uma mão sob o seu braço e a conduzindo para a porta. Virou o rosto para ela, que notou seu aroma, de madeira e homem. – Está tudo certo. Quero ver o que pode me oferecer – acrescentou com um incrível sorriso.

Ao tato daquela mão, que apenas a manga do paletó separava de sua pele, Opal sentiu um calafrio percorrer suas costas. Referia-se ao hotel, é obvio. O que a teria feito imaginar que tinha visto algo mais naquele escuro e intenso olhar? Claro que era um playboy, mas não ia exercer isso com ela. Ela não era seu tipo e assim queria que continuasse sendo.

O que queria de Domenic Silvagni era apenas um investimento que assegurasse o futuro do Clemengers e de seus empregados. Casualmente era um playboy, bom, naquele momento não podia permitir-se escolher.

Deirdre Hancock estava de novo em sua mesa quando saíram do escritório. Se a surpreendeu ou gostou de vê-los sair juntos, não demonstrou, pois era uma profissional.

– Vou estar fora umas duas horas – informou ele. – Pode pedir um carro que nos apanhe?

– É claro senhor Silvagni. Por certo, seu pai voltou a chamar. Disse-lhe que estava em reunião.

– Deixou alguma mensagem? – perguntou detendo-se em seco.

– Queria saber se estará livre na quinta-feira em Roma. Sua mãe e ele conheceram uma moça encantadora que gostariam de lhe apresentar.

Domenic emitiu uma espécie de grunhido.

– Quer deixar alguma mensagem para ele?

– Não. Cuidarei disso mais tarde – voltou-se para Opal e deu passagem para o elevador. Antes de desaparecer atrás das portas, a jovem olhou para Deirdre com um gesto de agradecimento que a secretária reconheceu sem problemas.

Já no elevador, Opal esperava que Domenic olhasse para frente, mas ele ficou de frente a ela. Ela tentou dirigir seu olhar a qualquer lugar que não fossem seus olhos, assim procurou o refúgio dos documentos que tinha na mão e que mostravam as cifras da recessão.

Embora houvesse tentado evitar seus olhos, não havia maneira de escapar ao calor que emanava sua presença, nem ao poder que exercia seu olhar sobre ela. Seu corpo podia sentir e respondia em conseqüência; a pele formigava e os seios se endureceram por muito que seus olhos tentassem negar. Até seu aroma parecia destinado a provocá-la.

Não havia maneira de ignorá-lo, embora pudesse ver que não lhe causava nenhuma impressão. Se fosse qualquer outro momento teria se sentido intrigada, inclusive atraída pelo magnetismo daquele homem. Em qualquer outro momento e com qualquer outro homem, mas não agora e certamente não com o Domenic Silvagni. Jamais com um playboy.

– Que idade tem? – perguntou-lhe rompendo o silêncio.

Ela olhou para ele surpresa. Então era essa por esse motivo que a olhava, procurava rugas, coisa com as quais devia estar muito pouco familiarizado dado as adolescentes com as quais estava acostumado a sair.

– É importante?

– Vinte e quatro? Vinte e cinco?

Opal ergueu as costas e lhe cravou o olhar.

– Que idade você tem?

– Trinta e dois.

– Ah – sua indignação desapareceu ao dar-se conta de que tinha sido grosseira com ele. Parecia que simplesmente queria saber sua idade. – Fiz vinte e seis em junho. – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– E não está nem casada nem comprometida. Como é isso?

Envergonhada por aquele comentário, cobriu uma mão com a outra, embora evidentemente fosse muito tarde.

– Mas talvez tenha namorado.

– E tem? Não seria estranho, já que é de uma beleza que desarma.

Notou como o rubor lhe cobria as bochechas enquanto tentava concentrar-se em fazer que os andares passassem mais depressa. "De uma beleza que desarma"... Que tipo de comentário era esse? Não sabia se era uma grosseria ou um elogio. Mas certamente não ia pedir que ele esclarecesse.

– Não me parece que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com a venda do Clemengers. – Domenic olhou para o teto do elevador.

– Tem razão. Esse problema não é seu.

Por um momento, Opal ficou confusa, mas então compreendeu a que se referia.

– O telefonema – concluiu.

– Meu pai acredita que deveria me casar e parece que minha mãe se propôs a entrevistar todas as solteiras universitárias ou princesas européias que encontre.

Aquilo lembrou Opal das mulheres das fotografias; nenhuma das duas era nem universitária, nem princesa. Mas, o que esperava? Sem dúvida seus pais se preocupavam que se casasse com uma dessas oportunistas. Muito a seu pesar, em seus lábios se desenhou um sorriso.

– Entendo que isso seja um problema... Para alguém como você.

Aquelas palavras se cravaram em sua consciência, mas se esperava que isso o pusesse na defensiva, estava muito equivocada. À margem da posição de sua família, ele não tinha chegado até onde estava deixando-se abater pelos golpes. E isso era algo que ia ter que aprender a senhorita Clemenger.

Domenic deu um passo que a deixou de costas contra a parede e a prendeu colocando um braço de cada lado. Viu o medo dominar seus olhos e o alarme em seu rosto.

– Alguém como eu? Isso soa bastante ofensivo, senhorita Clemenger.

O medo de seus olhos se transformou em um brilho frio e duro.

– Opal – disse colocando a pasta sobre o peito em forma de defesa contra sua proximidade. – Eu disse que podia me chamar de Opal.

Gostava de como pronunciava seu nome, como a boca se abria e os lábios se fechavam para desenhar o "p" para logo voltar a abrir e que a língua roçasse os dentes com o "l" final. Havia algo muito sexy nos movimentos de sua boca. Na realidade, havia algo muito sexy naqueles lábios, à margem das palavras. Oxalá seus olhos expressassem o mesmo.

– Opal – disse ele movendo bem os lábios apenas alguns centímetros dos dela. – Não estaria tentando ofender o homem que estava pensando em salvar seu negócio? – Dessa vez os olhos se cravaram ferozmente nos dele.

– E eu que pensava que estava lhe oferecendo uma solução ao seu.

Sorriu. Tinha seus lábios tão perto que poderia saboreá-los com um leve movimento.

– Não é isso o que me pareceu.

Agora a havia posto nervosa, tentava de escapar de seu olhar como se acreditasse que podia ler sua mente apenas ao olhá-la.

– Então provavelmente não estava ouvindo – contra-atacou ela.

– Claro que estava escutando – sussurrou ele – e olhando e me perguntando.

– Se perguntando o que? – replicou olhando-o por apenas uma décimo de segundo.

– Se essa boca será tão saborosa quanto parece – respondeu aproximando-se um pouco mais.

Sua cabeça cobriu os poucos centímetros que os separavam. Os lábios roçaram os dela só um instante antes que soasse a campainha que anunciava que por fim tinham alcançado o térreo.

– Desculpe – disse ela quase sem fôlego enquanto o afastava para liberar-se e sair ao vestíbulo decorado com mármore. – Acredito que chegamos.

Domenic a observou enquanto saía do elevador. O certo era que aquela mulher o tinha surpreendido. Só tinha tido a intenção de intimidá-la, não de beijá-la, mas isso não o impedia de se perguntar se teria a possibilidade de repetir.

– Senhorita – sussurrou seguindo-a, – isto acaba de começar.

Capítulo 3

O restaurante do hotel que fora várias vezes premiado não mereceu qualquer recriminação. De fato, tinha insistido em conhecer os chefs para felicitá-los pessoalmente e falar com eles de sua formação e aspirações.

Não teria feito nada disso se não estivesse considerando seriamente a idéia de investir. Por isso o lógico seria que Opal tivesse estado pensando em como fechar o acordo para assegurar-se de que seus hotéis não se transformassem em uma multidão de apartamentos...

Mas, incompreensivelmente, continuava pensando no ocorrido no elevador. Por que lhe custava tanto esquecer o toque de seus lábios, a calidez da respiração junto a sua face e o modo como a proximidade tinha feito que seu corpo reagisse e se sentisse vivo como uma úmida selva tropical?

Tinha-a beijado. E ela nem sequer tinha tentado impedir. Do momento em que tinha notado que seus lábios se aproximavam dela tinha esquecido todo o resto, quem era ou por que estava ali. E o mais grave, tinha esquecido quem era ele. Aquele homem era um playboy. O que de pior podia ser um homem.

Provavelmente acabaria investindo no hotel e pelo bem do Clemengers, ela devia esquecer-se da vida particular daquele homem, mas por seu próprio bem, não devia esquecer o que era. Só tinha que pensar no triste e vazia que tinha sido a vida de sua mãe para recordar o que podia ocorrer.

Remexeu o açúcar do chá com a mente ausente. Pearl, o restaurante, estava muito tranqüilo, só havia um ligeiro murmúrio das vozes de outros clientes. Os garçons trabalhavam de maneira eficiente, mas sem fazer-se ouvir e o tráfico do exterior parecia muito longe.

Estava louca. Serviu-se de uma xícara de chá. O líquido de cor âmbar da xícara parecia estar dizendo o mesmo.

Tinham se passado duas horas desde que Domenic a tinha encurralado no elevador e roçado seus lábios deixando-a gelada, e ainda não podia pensar em outra coisa.

Há qualquer momento voltaria para terminar o café que tinha deixado para fazer uma ligação particular e ali estava ela, pensando no que teria acontecido se as portas do elevador não tivessem aberto, quando o que teria que estar pensando era a maneira de convencê-lo para que investisse no negócio.

Estava claro que ficara impressionado com o luxo e a classe do Clemengers desde o momento em que Sebastian, o porteiro embelezado com fraque e cartola, tinha-os saudado com uma formal inclinação de cabeça e lhes indicado por onde começar a visita. Domenic tinha elogiado o tamanho e a decoração dos quartos, onde havia luxo sem abandonar o conforto. E não tinha se recusado a ver as cifras; tinha-as estudado atentamente fazendo perguntas pertinentes com a habilidade de alguém que sabia quais detalhes importavam em um negócio como aquele. Tampouco a comida que acabavam de desfrutar. Mas a tranqüilidade do ambiente não impedia que Opal se sentisse inquieta.

Sabia que não estava sendo razoável e corria o risco de fazer um papel ridículo. Evidentemente, Domenic já tinha esquecido todo o ocorrido no elevador. Um incidente como esse não devia ter importância alguma para um homem que via problemas em comprometer-se com uma só mulher. Aquela sensação de inquietação que não conseguia ignorar provocou um calafrio. Algo a fez olhar a seu redor onde seus olhos se encontraram imediatamente com o dele, que estava ali parado... Olhando-a.

Por um décimo de segundos desapareceu tudo o que se encontrava entre eles. Não ocorreu nada e, entretanto, algo aconteceu entre eles nesse diminuto instante. Opal sentiu frio e calor, calafrios e rubor, tudo enquanto sentia como o olhar dele percorria seu corpo. E então, justo quando já acreditava que não poderia continuar olhando-o por mais tempo, lhe lançou um sorriso que esquentou sua alma. Sabia que aquele sorriso era para ela e apesar de todas suas reservas, de todas as razões pelas quais sabia que aquilo não estava bem, o calor se converteu em verdadeiro ardor.

Tratou de afastar os olhos dele e de parar o rubor que dominou seu rosto enquanto o observava dirigir-se para ela entre as mesas.

– Sinto muito – disse sentando-se. – Não podia fazer meu pai esperar por mais tempo. Temo que por mais importante que seja um negócio, a família deve sempre vir em primeiro lugar.

– Não precisa se desculpar – respondeu. – Minhas irmãs gêmeas e eu somos muito unidas, embora agora não as veja tão freqüentemente como gostaria.

Domenic deu um longo gole no café puro que tinha pedido e pareceu apreciar a mistura especial do Clemengers.

– Fale delas – pediu.

– Elas têm vinte e dois anos – começou a dizer Opal agradecendo a oportunidade de falar delas, de pensar em outra coisa. – Sapphy, Sapphyre, é mais velha por dez minutos; agora está trabalhando em Melam como desenhista de moda e parece que está indo muito bem porque começou a trabalhar para uma marca muito importante. Embora ela espere poder ter seu próprio negócio algum dia e como esta progredindo, estou certa de que conseguirá. Por sua parte, Ruby vive em Broome, ali está aprendendo sobre pérolas. O desenho de jóias é sua grande paixão, faz umas coisas fabulosas.

– E todas vocês têm nomes de pedras preciosas. – Opal se pôs a rir timidamente.

– Isso foi idéia de minha mãe. Ela se chamava Pearl. Este restaurante tem seu nome. Dizia que todas nós tínhamos uma beleza única e, portanto somos preciosas, por isso nos pôs nomes que refletissem o quanto.

A lembrança de sua mãe a obrigou a fazer uma pausa. Sua tenra mãe de olhos tristes, que tinha morrido sozinha quando Opal tinha só nove anos. Tinha quebrado a alma e tinha perdido a vontade de viver. Sua formosa mãe, cujo único delito tinha sido amar muito.

O mais curioso era que todo mundo acreditava que tinha a vida perfeita: rica com três preciosas filhas e um restaurante que levava seu nome. Só ela tinha tido que dormir naquela cama vazia, só ela tinha sofrido a vergonha das contínuas infidelidades de seu marido.

Bom, ela e Opal, que já tinha a idade suficiente para sentir a dor de sua mãe, mas era muito jovem para poder fazer algo, exceto jurar que algum dia faria algo para ajudar a mulheres presas em matrimônios dos quais não pudessem escapar.

– Estou totalmente de acordo com sua teoria. – Aquelas palavras a tiraram de seu devaneio.

– Ah, sim? – perguntou rindo. – Não sei se meu pai o teria estado se tivessem tido um filho. Como o teriam chamado?

Ele também se pôs a rir ao pensar naquela possibilidade.

– Quanto tempo faz que seu pai morreu?

– Dois anos – franziu o cenho. – Não, agora já faz dois anos e meio. Teve um ataque cardíaco.

– Que lástima – compadeceu-se ele. – Dirigir hotéis é muito estressante e normalmente as pessoas que não pertencem a este negócio está acostumadas a subestimá-lo.

Opal olhou pela janela fingindo interessar-se pelo tráfego ou pelos turistas que entravam e saíam das lojas.

Certamente que as pessoas de fora do negócio não tinham a menor idéia de quão estressante era aquele trabalho, sobre tudo quando à tensão do negócio se unia a de procurar impressionar uma bailarina polonesa de dezenove anos que estava desejando se transformar na próxima senhora Clemenger. Possivelmente se tivesse se preocupado mais pela situação fiscal, continuaria vivo e o negócio não estaria a ponto de afundar.

– E então ficou você encarregada de tudo. Sem sequer a ajuda de suas irmãs?

Preferia não pensar no que teria acontecido se... Não podia mudar o acontecido, embora isso não fizesse com que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Sabia que se não tivesse sido essa moça em cujos braços morreu seu pai, certamente teria sido qualquer outra das muitas que faziam fila para se deixar cuidar por um homem rico e bastante velho para ser seu avô.

– Assim são as coisas. Minhas irmãs têm tendência artística, teria sido injusto trabalhar no negócio familiar com a vocação que ambas tinham demonstrado. Entretanto, eu sempre senti paixão pelo Clemengers, desde que me recordo ter querido tomar parte do negócio. Não me imagino me dedicando a outra coisa. – Dominic levantou as sobrancelhas.

– E aí é onde entro. Seria compreensivelmente difícil para você perder o negócio.

– Há mais motivos para salvar Clemengers além do que eu queira. Para começar, há mais de duzentos empregados que dependem de que a cadeia hoteleira continue funcionando para manter as suas famílias. Além disso – prosseguiu com seriedade – está na tradição. Ninguém oferece o tipo de acomodação de alto padrão que proporciona o Clemengers. Acredito que isso é algo que vale a pena salvar.

– E diz que é provável que esse McQuade ganhe o leilão? Como é possível que saiba adiantado? – perguntou confuso. Aquele homem causava nela o mesmo efeito que uma faca.

– Faz alguns dias tinha uma entrevista com o inspetor da Fazenda, estava pagando ao taxista quando ouvi por acaso a dois ajudantes falando das ofertas enquanto fumavam um cigarro no exterior do edifício.

– Está certa disso?

– Sem dúvida nenhuma. Fiquei tão surpresa que perguntei diretamente ao inspetor e acabou me confirmando o que tinha ouvido. Já sabe que posso ser muito persuasiva quando me interessa.

– Sim, isso eu já tinha notado – respondeu ele esboçando um sorriso.

Opal o olhou rapidamente algo insegura de que se estivesse rindo dela.

– Por isso precisa de alguém que passe por cima do McQuade.

– Sim – respondeu recuperando a compostura. – O prazo de ofertas fecha amanhã as cinco, assim não há muito tempo.

– Entendo. Suponho que se ganhar o leilão, assumirei o controle do Clemengers e de seus três hotéis.

– Mais ou menos – disse passando língua pelos lábios. – Eu tinha pensado, em uma participação no negócio.

– O que quer dizer isso? Se minha oferta for a mais alta, ganho o negócio com tudo o que isso suporta.

– Algo assim, mas eu pensava que se eu continuasse o dirigindo como uma entidade separada dentro da cadeia Silvers, possivelmente aceitaria uma participação menor.

– Quanto menor?

– Eu tinha pensado em cerca de quarenta e nove por cento.

– Está brincando – respondeu subindo o tom de voz. – Espera que ofereça mais que os demais para conseguir me transformar automaticamente em proprietário do Clemengers, mas se for eu, quem que o consegue, só teria quarenta e nove por cento. Esse trato não me parece justo. Na realidade, não é nem sequer um trato.

– Asseguro que não é nenhuma brincadeira. Dessa maneira conseguirá uma boa parte do setor. Eu trabalharei para o Clemengers e para o Silvers, quando for necessário. Em só um ano terá liquidez positiva e poderá utilizar as técnicas do Clemengers no Silvers. Haverá muitos benefícios indiretos para o resto de seus hotéis. Asseguro que inclusive sendo proprietário parcial, ganhará muito.

Tinha que soar convincente era sua única oportunidade para não perder Pearl's Place, o refúgio que havia aberto fazia já quatro anos em um edifício próximo da cidade. Pearl's Place era seu segredo, algo que tinha feito para que outras mulheres na situação que tinha vivido sua mãe tivessem um lugar para onde correr. Tinha comprado o edifício com seu próprio dinheiro e a maior parte de seu salário ia direto ao refúgio, mas sem o Clemengers seria impossível continuar financiando-o. Entretanto, se pudesse conservar ao menos cinqüenta e um por cento do negócio, seu segredo continuaria a salvo e em funcionamento.

– Não – disse ele por fim meneando a cabeça. – Não seria proprietário, nem sequer controlaria o negócio. O que está me oferecendo é que me torne em sócio minoritário, mas investindo mais dinheiro. Ninguém aceitaria um acordo assim, e muito menos um Silvagni – acrescentou dando um golpe na mesa. – Nunca aceitarei menos de cem por cento, especialmente tendo que pagar acima dos valores das outras ofertas. Mas se estiver tão certa de que sua gestão é tão valiosa, asseguro que será bem remunerada.

– Isso é tudo o que pode oferecer? Depois de que expus em bandeja uma oportunidade assim? Não se dá conta de que nem sequer poderia optar por algo assim se não fosse pelas cargas fiscais que nos ameaçam?

– Temo que esse não seja meu problema – sentenciou com satisfação.

– Mas sem mim teria perdido esta oportunidade. Seu departamento de recursos financeiros não tinha considerado sequer que valesse a pena informar de que o Clemengers estava à venda. Suponho que isso terá que admitir.

– E você terá que admitir que quando o negócio for vendido a outro, você perdera todo o controle.

– Sim, por isso foi me reunir com você. Pensei que entendia como funciona este negócio e que seria capaz de ver os benefícios da gestão conjunta...

– Você esqueceu o mais importante, eu faço negócios, não obras de caridade.

– Eu não preciso de caridade!

– Por que então espera que eu faça algo que não pediu a nenhum dos outros possíveis compradores?

– Simplesmente pensei que você veria as possibilidades deste negócio. Pensei que entenderia do mesmo modo que eu.

– Já fiz uma oferta. Faço uma maior que a do McQuade, você recebe uma remuneração adequada e Clemengers escapa da demolição.

Opal ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, durante os quais Domenic se perguntou o que estaria passando por sua cabeça. Em seus olhos se podiam ver as maquinações de sua mente. Não podia estar falando sério. Qualquer pessoa normal estaria satisfeita de salvar seus hotéis do desaparecimento. Bom, ela tinha dado seu ponto de vista e ele esperava que entendesse o seu. De maneira nenhuma ia aceitar menos de cem por cem da propriedade. De maneira nenhuma.

– Terei que pensar – disse por fim levantando-se da mesa.

Ele a olhou sem dizer nada. Não precisava que dissesse nada, era evidente que estava furioso. Acabava de perder várias horas para nada. Jamais alguém tinha recusado um acordo como o que estava oferecendo. Ninguém teria se atrevido a fazer isso. Ninguém em seu juízo perfeito, ao menos.

Realmente não a entendia. Aquela era a melhor oferta que ia receber nas vinte e quatro horas que faltavam para que acabasse o prazo e queria pensar, como se tivesse mais opções. Certamente aquela mulher não era como as pessoas que ele estava acostumado a fazer negócios; pessoas que intercambiava propriedades e investimentos de milhões de dólares sem piscar sequer, pessoas que sabiam quando aceitar um bom acordo e quando rompê-lo. Que sabiam quando estavam exigindo muito.

Opal Clemenger não encaixava nesse estereótipo. Domenic deixou que seu olhar passeasse pela figura de sua oponente, pelo peito que se movia acima e abaixo ao ritmo de sua respiração acelerada pela tensão, por aqueles quadris... De repente se surpreendeu ao dar-se conta de que o aborrecimento se transformou em outra sensação muito diferente.

Definitivamente era diferente. Inclusive através do tecido de seu traje de seda, podia adivinhar a curva de seus seios firmes, a pequena montanha de seu ventre, o levantamento dos ossos do quadril e mais abaixo... Como seria na cama? O que sentiria rodeado por essas esbeltas pernas, vendo as faíscas daqueles olhos de cor indefinível perdendo o controle pelo prazer? Faria algo para saber. Fazia já algum tempo que não estava com uma mulher e algo lhe dizia que Opal Clemenger era toda uma mulher. Ninguém que demonstrasse tanta paixão pelos negócios poderia ser fria na cama. Esse tipo de paixão tinha uma origem, a personalidade. Aquela era uma mulher de caráter.

Opal era tão correta e refinada como a pedra que levava no nome, mas igual às pedras preciosas, tinha faísca e força dentro. Uma força que aflorava quando a provocavam e era tão interessante provocá-la. Era interessante tentar averiguar o que a fazia reagir. Precisava do dinheiro e, entretanto, continuava o tratando como se fosse seu inimigo. Era curioso. A maioria das mulheres ficava feliz de fazer o que ele pedisse, enquanto que ela parecia mais feliz quando não estavam de acordo. Certamente, não seria fácil levá-la para a cama.

Mas era ali precisamente onde a queria. Queria essas exuberantes curvas debaixo dele. Pedindo mais. Selvagem. Descontrolada. Insaciável. Tinha que conseguir isso.

Possivelmente houvesse uma maneira, algo que satisfaria aos dois.

Opal estava olhando para ele de um modo muito estranho, como se estivesse esperando que desse um giro de cento e oitenta graus. Como podia saber isso se aquela idéia era uma surpresa até para ele?

– Talvez possamos solucionar tudo – anunciou impulsivamente enquanto ela vestia a jaqueta.

– Não sei como – respondeu confusa. – Se você não estiver disposto a aceitar menos de cem por cento.

– Talvez possa aceitar suas condições.

– Sério? – perguntou voltando a sentar-se.

– Mas com uma condição.

– Que é...

– É muito simples – começou a dizer. – E sem dúvida nós dois sairíamos beneficiados. Você teria o cavalheiro andante que precisa para salvar seu negócio e eu a participação em um hotel de seis estrelas que tem muito que oferecer.

Parecia perdida, seus olhos continuavam procurando uma resposta no rosto de seu interlocutor.

– Mas se isso é exatamente o que eu tinha proposto?

– Não totalmente. Eu pagaria o que precisa e aceitaria quarenta e nove por cento do negócio. Algo, que com certeza, jamais faria um Silvagni. Você só teria que fazer uma coisa.

– Qual?

Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos.

– Casar comigo. Opal Clemenger case comigo e eu aceitarei investir em seu negócio com suas condições... Mas só se transformar em minha esposa.

Capítulo 4

– Sua ESPOSA! Deve estar brincando. Por que demônios eu iria fazer isso? – ao dar-se conta de que a pessoas os estava olhando, Opal lembrou onde se encontravam e respirou fundo. – Acho que devemos resolver este assunto no meu escritório.

A conversa não iria demorar muito, assim que chegassem ao escritório lhe diria que partisse. Domenic a seguiu de perto, desnecessariamente perto, tanto que podia sentir o aroma de sua colônia lhe entorpecendo os sentidos. Na realidade não era sua colônia, tinha que admitir que sua simples presença a confundia. Projetava tanto poder que o escritório em seguida pareceu muito pequeno para estarem os dois a sós e desejou ter escolhido um lugar mais amplo para aquela confrontação. Ali não havia lugar para escapar, e naquele momento desejava apenas estar o mais longe possível dele. Mas primeiro tinha que pôr ponto final naquela ridícula conversa. Ficou apoiada na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, onde podia sentir como o coração a golpeava a cada pulsar.

– Minha oferta de Participar do Clemengers é extremamente séria e eu gostaria que a tratasse como tal.

Ele a olhou sorrindo e com as mãos metidas nos bolsos em um gesto de tranqüilidade. Ela observou aquela postura, a roupa elegante que não fazia mais que mostrar o corpo forte que se ocultava por baixo...

– Estou falando completamente sério. Se aceitar se casar comigo, eu salvarei seu querido hotel. É bem simples.

– É bem ridículo!

– E por acaso não é pretender que invista toda essa quantia para acabar sendo nada mais que um sócio minoritário? – suas mãos abandonaram os bolsos para fazer um gesto puramente mediterrâneo. – Não acredito que esperasse que fosse aceitar todas suas exigências tão facilmente. Certamente tinha tido em conta a possibilidade de que fizesse alguma contra oferta.

– Sim, mas... Casamento? Deve se sentir muito seguro de si mesmo se acha que vou aceitar algo assim.

– Talvez preferisse ser minha amante?

Sem dúvida a surpresa se refletiu em seu rosto com claridade e ele pareceu desfrutar.

– Não ache que não me atrai a idéia – acrescentou olhando-a de cima abaixo como um animal a sua presa. – Mas não, acredito que meus pais ficariam mais contentes se por fim escolho uma mulher.

– Não vou ser nem sua amante nem sua esposa.

– Acha que seria tão desagradável estar casada comigo? – Foi se aproximando dela até que entre eles não houve mais de um metro. – É uma mulher muito bela. Vejo o fogo que há em seus olhos por muito que você finja que não está. Acredito que poderíamos estar muito bem juntos.

– Signor Silvagni – contra atacou Opal disposta a não deixar-se intimidar, – deve pensar que sinto algum interesse por você como homem. Permita-me que deixe algo bem claro para que não haja mal entendidos; isto é uma transação comercial pura e simples. Não tenho o menor interesse por seu corpo, só por seu dinheiro.

Domenic a olhou da vantagem que lhe dava a diferença de altura. Lentamente levantou a mão e passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios dela.

– Está totalmente segura disso?

– É obvio – conseguiu dizer apesar dos fortes batimentos de seu coração. – Jamais coloco o sexo antes dos negócios.

– Provavelmente seja porque nunca teve oportunidade de fazer isso.

Opal se afastou da parede e se afastou dele para não dar-lhe a oportunidade de encurralá-la como tinha feito no elevador. Só quando esteve a salvo junto à janela pôde voltar-se para olhá-lo.

– Por que o fato de me casar com você poderia me parecer uma oportunidade que não devesse perder? Tenho que dizer que não é assim. Não percebe que há todo tipo de razões pelas quais jamais funcionaria?

– Tais como?

– Mal nos conhecemos! – "e o pouco que sei sobre você eu não gosto", acrescentou mentalmente.

– Isso não é nenhum problema. Meus pais se conheceram no dia do casamento e estão há mais de cinqüenta anos casados. Claro que poderia funcionar se você quisesse. – Certamente sua mãe não tinha tido alternativa que a de continuar casada, se Domenic se parecia com seu pai.

– Possivelmente eles fazem um bom par, mas eu nem sequer sou seu tipo.

– E qual supõe que é meu tipo?

Opal recordou as fotografias daquelas mulheres penduradas pelo braço dele.

– Suponho que uma moça, loira, magra... Sempre sorrindo como uma parva, inclusive banal.

Domenic levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não acertou ao utilizar o gesto provocador que tão bons resultados estava acostumado a obter.

– E qual é seu tipo?

Agora era sua vez de rir.

– Eu não tenho nenhum tipo. Vi o que o casamento pode fazer às pessoas. Não sou masoquista, o casamento ataca somente os românticos.

– Tem medo.

– Não – respondeu sabendo-se em posse da verdade, a lembrança de sua mãe bastava para saber.

O que ocorria era que não estava disposta a se arriscar. Qualquer uma que estivesse disposta a enredar-se com um playboy estaria mal da cabeça. Ainda recordava o brilho de felicidade nos olhos de sua mãe cada vez que seu pai lhe dava a menor atenção e a fazia acreditar que as coisas iriam mudar que ainda havia esperança... E a profundidade de sua dor e seu desespero quando ele voltava a desaparecer durante dias para perseguir jovenzinhas.

Embora ela não tivesse podido perceber todos os detalhes, recordava a desolação e o sentimento de abandono que se apoderava de sua mãe. Todo aquele amor não correspondido, desperdiçado.

Mas o que andava procurando Domenic para insistir tanto em que se casasse com ele? Uma cobertura para seus escândalos? Ou possivelmente algo que lhe garantisse que se não conseguisse controlar o Clemengers, ao menos poderia controlá-la? Aquela idéia lhe provocou um irônico sorriso. Isso era algo que jamais conseguiria, mesmo que aceitasse se casar com ele, jamais poderia controlá-la. Mas o que aconteceria com o Clemengers? Opal voltou a parecer vulnerável ante os olhos dele, era a mesma expressão que tinha visto em seu escritório nesta manhã, quando estava junto à janela, banhada pelo sol. Agora parecia ainda mais jovem mais frágil. Um homem acostumado a negociar reconhecia aquela expressão; não tinha escapatória, só tinha que fechar o acordo.

– Direi a meus advogados que redijam os documentos necessários. Temos que agir com pressa já que terei que apresentar a oferta antes de manhã.

– Não, eu não disse que aceitei.

– Não tem alternativa.

– Não quero me casar com você.

– Vamos, só é um casamento. Não estou pedindo que me ame. – Aquilo a deixou ainda mais tensa.

– Jamais poderia amar você. Neste momento é muito pedir que eu goste de você. Assim não acredito que tenha muito sentido continuar com esta conversa.

Domenic a olhou friamente, com os olhos escuros e inquietantes, depois encolheu os ombros.

– Isso me leva a conclusão de que não quer salvar Clemengers – opinou vestindo o paletó. – Então que assim seja.

– Mas e os hotéis? – disse quase suplicante.

– Você já tomou uma decisão. McQuade ficará com os hotéis e pode fazer com eles o que quiser. Não me importa.

Acabava de lhe cravar uma adaga. Podia ver o medo em seu olhar, no modo em que seu rosto empalidecia ao ouvir aquele nome. Bom, tinha dado uma oportunidade de salvar Clemengers e a tinha recusado. Tinha chegado o momento de jogar a última carta. Agora tudo dependia dela.

– Adeus, senhorita Clemenger – os passos que deu para a porta eram intencionados e diretos.

Ela o viu cruzar a sala e soube que o futuro do negócio de sua família estava a ponto de escapar com ele. Podia salvá-lo se quisesse. Claro que queria! Havia tantas vidas, tantas famílias em jogo. Mas casar-se? Era uma loucura.

Era só um casamento! Seu cérebro tentou encontrar sentido naquela loucura. O que era um casamento comparado com o futuro de sua empresa e de todos os trabalhadores? Como poderia olhar para suas irmãs sabendo que teria conseguido salvar os hotéis e tinha desperdiçado a oportunidade?

Abriu a porta e em um segundo Domenic havia desaparecido de sua vista.

– Espera! – gritou correndo para a porta, estava já na metade do corredor quando se voltou para olhá-la.

– Tem algo mais que me dizer?

– Se pudéssemos falar só um minuto mais... – ele a olhou e depois deu uma olhada em seu relógio. – Por favor.

Por fim encolheu os ombros e a acompanhou de volta ao escritório antes de fechar a porta atrás deles.

– Quer me dizer algo?

– Esse casamento – começou a dizer passando a língua pelos lábios, – caso aceitasse... Seria só uma fachada, não é verdade?

– Caso o aceitasse – disse ele em voz baixa e suave e com um acento italiano que produziu um calafrio em Opal, – esse casamento seria uma fachada... – Soprou aliviada. Isso poderia suportar. Teriam vidas separadas, em dormitórios separados. As coisas poderiam continuar mais ou menos como estavam. Ela dirigiria Clemengers na Austrália enquanto Domenic viajava pelo mundo. Apenas se veriam... Disso se encarregaria ela. Poderia aceitar casar-se com essas condições, até poderia aceitar o Domenic.

– E? – Acrescentou ele tirando ela de seus pensamentos... – Também seria um casamento de verdade. Será minha mulher em todos os sentidos.

Não podia estar falando sério! Mas o sorriso que havia em seu rosto dava a entender que não brincava.

Opal lhe deu as costas tentando pensar com calma. Ardia-lhe o rosto. Fechou os olhos, mas foram para sua cabeça imagens dela mesma nua na cama dele, umas imagens que poderiam se transformar em realidade.

Como tinha podido pensar que lhe bastaria um casamento sem sexo? Acaso não tinha sugerido que se transformasse em sua amante como alternativa?

Tinha sido uma parva ao acreditar que casar-se com ele podia não envolver sexo, embora ele, é obvio, tivesse mulheres de sobra, e sem dúvida continuaria as tendo depois de casado. O que queria ele de alguém como ela na cama, alguém com tão pouca experiência?

Possivelmente só procurava humilhá-la.

– Não deve haver motivo algum para a nulidade.

É obvio. O sexo selaria o acordo... E seu destino para sempre. Não poderia escapar dele. Queria apenas apanhá-la em um casamento que não desejava e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer a respeito se quisesse salvar Clemengers. Respirou fundo e tentou esclarecer a garganta, mas era uma missão impossível.

– Aceito suas condições – disse por fim com voz apenas audível. – Casarei com você.

Capítulo 5

– Você está incrível! – Sapphy se afastou ligeiramente para contemplar seu trabalho. – Absolutamente espantoso! E com esses quilos que perdeu ultimamente, o vestido ficou uma perfeição, como se tivesse sido desenhado especialmente para você.

– Provavelmente queria que fosse para ela embora não soubesse – interveio Rúby entregando uma taça de champanha a cada uma de suas irmãs. – Já estava na hora de que alguma de nós passasse pelo altar – disse elevando sua taça. – Pela Opal Clemenger, a noiva mais bonita do mundo.

– Pela Opal Clemenger repetiu Sapphy. – A futura senhora Opal Silvagni.

Opal sorriu ligeiramente enquanto olhava a imagem que lhe devolvia o espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha na frente dela e se perguntava se a cabeça daquela mulher daria tantas voltas como a dela. Claro que tinha perdido peso, estava a dias se sentindo doente, desde que tinha aceitado participar daquela farsa de casamento. Suas irmãs, entretanto, acreditavam que estava muito nervosa para comer. Como estavam enganadas.

Havia algo em que Sapphy não se enganava. O vestido que tinha desenhado por seu próprio desejo era divino. Tratava-se de um modelo sem alças, com sutiã bordado com contas e saia drapeada em cor champanha. Tanto as luvas como o véu, que se segurava graças a tiara que sua mãe tinha usado em seu casamento, eram de uma muito elegante cor dourada.

– É um vestido precioso, Sapphy. Muito obrigada. Vocês estão muito bonitas.

E era verdade. Sapphy tinha desenhado os trajes para as duas damas de honra com um estilo combinando com o da noiva. A seda azul dos vestidos contrastava com a pele escura das gêmeas e lhes dava um aspecto sofisticado e elegante. Para Opal era incrível que sua irmã tivesse tido tempo de organizar tudo aquilo em apenas quatro semanas. Na realidade o que a fazia mais feliz era que suas duas irmãs pudessem estar ali.

As gêmeas estavam mais emocionadas com o casamento do que ela. Mas claro Opal não tinha dado os detalhes mais acidentados; ambas acreditavam que tinha se apaixonado loucamente por aquele bonito italiano quando a realidade era que a tinha chantageado, nem mais nem menos. E à medida que se aproximava a cerimônia, seu orgulho ia resistindo mais e mais pela situação.

O que estaria sentindo Domenic naquele momento? Teria alguma dúvida? Desde sua primeira reunião, só o tinha visto uma vez, quando tinha retornado a Sydney duas semanas depois; mas não tinham tido tempo para falar mais que de negócios. Naquela visita se comportou de um modo muito correto, com tanta formalidade que Opal tinha tido que recordar-se que em menos de duas semanas aquele homem ia se transformar em seu marido. Era o empresário modelo e aquilo não era para ele mais que outro negócio. Uma vez que conseguisse o que desejava, continuaria seu caminho, dedicando toda sua energia a algo que valesse mais a pena.

Depois só se comunicaram por correio ou por e-mail, inclusive o anel de noivado tinha chegado por meio de um mensageiro. Ele tinha se encarregado de tudo relacionado com a festa com uma eficiência e uma rapidez impressionantes, de fato nem sequer tinha querido esperar que seu pai tivesse terminado o ciclo de quimioterapia para que pudessem assistir às bodas. Em seu lugar, tinha decidido que em alguns meses levaria ao Opal a Itália para o aniversário de bodas de seus pais. Seria então quando conheceria seus sogros.

Com a ausência de seus pais e os poucos amigos e familiares que iam assistir, ia ser uma celebração relativamente pequena. Domenic não tinha permitido que Opal fizesse nada exceto convidar a suas irmãs e se não tivesse insistido em escolher ela mesma o vestido, certamente também ele teria feito.

Confiaria nela? Possivelmente pensava que apareceria em jeans. Sinceramente, teria que sentir-se agradecido simplesmente com que aparecesse. Uma batida na porta a tirou de seu triste devaneio. Sapphy foi abrir e depois retornou com um pacote do tamanho de um livro acompanhado por uma nota.

– Abre – pediu Ruby quando viu que Opal ficava olhando sem saber o que fazer. – Deve ser do Domenic. Que romântico.

– É genial – opinou Sapphy com igual entusiasmo.

– Quem teria pensado que procurar um sócio para o Clemengers ia resultar também em uma fusão matrimonial para a moça que jurava que jamais se casaria. Deve ter sido amor a primeira vista para acabar tão rápido no altar. Deve estar louco por você.

Opal olhou para suas irmãs, estavam tão felizes com aquele casamento, seus olhos brilhavam de emoção e de romantismo. "Se elas soubessem".

Provavelmente deveria ter sido sincera com elas. Deveria ter dito que aquele casamento não era de verdade, que não era mais que um acordo comercial para salvar o Clemengers. Mas não podia fazer isso. A realidade era já bastante difícil de enfrentar, ao precisava confessar a suas irmãs o humilhante e triste que seria aquele casamento. O amor não figurava sequer na lista de convidados.

– Vamos – voltou a pedir Ruby. – Morro de curiosidade. Abre agora!

Opal retirou por fim o laço vermelho, depois abriu a caixa de veludo e ficou sem fala. No interior havia um precioso colar de ouro com pequenas incrustações de opalas e com cinco opalas pendurando na parte frontal formando uma estrela com diamantes. O jogo se completava com brincos do mesmo desenho.

– Meu Deus – sussurrou Sapphy, que também ficou sem fala. – É precioso... Comprou opalas para você.

Opal não podia fazer nada mais que olhar aquela maravilha. Não se tratavam de quaisquer pedras, e sim de opalas negras, a variedade mais espetacular e pouco comum da gema, que tinha fundo negro e reflexos das cores do fogo.

– Vá! – exclamou Ruby. – O que diz a nota?

Sapphy segurou a caixa enquanto Opál abria o envelope. Dentro havia um papelzinho com uma só frase que surpreendeu à noiva por sua brevidade: Ponha isto hoje. Domenic.

– Nossa, que direto – comentou Ruby franzindo o cenho. Opal riu e atirou a nota em cima do sofá. Se tinha alguma esperança de que Domenic a considerasse algo mais que um bem que tinha adquirido junto à cadeia, hoteleira, aquela mensagem a tinha posto com os pés na terra imediatamente. Felizmente, ela não tinha nenhuma falsa idéia a respeito, assim não sofreu decepção alguma. Não podia sentir-se ferida.

– Vamos ver como ficam – sugeriu Sapphy grampeando o colar ao pescoço dela.

Opal tirou os pequenos brincos de diamantes que usava e os substituiu pelos de opalas.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou por que embora não se importasse muito, sabia que suas irmãs esperavam que estivesse emocionada.

– Perfeitos – respondeu Sapphy. – Por um momento pensei que fosse muito com o vestido, mas está simplesmente perfeito. Antes parecia uma princesa, agora é toda uma rainha.

– Se olhe irmãzinha – participou Ruby. – Domenic não vai poder tirar os olhos de você.

Ambas tinham razão. O vestido era magnífico, mas as pedras eram o broche de ouro. Seria muito? Era uma lástima ter se transformado em uma noiva de conto de fadas quando o casamento não era mais que uma cláusula de um acordo.

O certo era que tinha sido um bonito detalhe que tivesse escolhido opalas, mas certamente não era um presente, mas sim figuraria bem detalhado no contrato pré-nupcial. Deveria ter lido a versão definitiva antes de assinar nessa mesma semana. Embora a essas alturas, tampouco teria podido abandonar o acordo. Voltaram a bater na porta.

– Adiante, senhoritas. Chegou o momento.

A música do órgão soava na pequena capela situada dentro do Clemengers. As antigas vidraças das janelas transformavam a luz das primeiras horas da tarde em preciosos raios de cores. Tudo era precioso... Surrealista.

Opal se deteve na soleira da porta já aberta com suas irmãs atrás dela. Chegaria sozinha até o altar, não havia nenhum pai para acompanhá-la nem para entregá-la. Claro que aquilo não era uma entrega, era uma venda.

Respirou fundo e esperou que chegasse o momento da Marcha Nupcial no que ela devia começar a andar para o homem que em poucos minutos, seria seu marido. Surrealista.

Ali estava ele. Voltou-se para olhá-la e lhe cortou a respiração. Havia algo em seus olhos, algo forte e poderoso. Algo que removeu Opal por dentro. De repente, olhando-o e com aquele traje impecável lhe pareceu totalmente real. Tinha a presença de uma estrela de cinema que a deixava sem fôlego. E estava esperando ela... Para que se casasse com ele. Não tinha sentido, não tinha nenhum sentido.

Continuou caminhando ao som da Marcha, a mesma tinha escutado sua mãe o dia de seu casamento. Ela tinha estado muito feliz, cheia de amor e de ilusão por sua nova vida. Entretanto, Opal não sentia nem amor nem ilusão, assim não sofreria a decepção que tinha sofrido sua mãe. Possivelmente, depois de tudo, ela era mais afortunada.

– Sorria – pediu Domenic tomando sua mão. – Está impressionante. – Opal piscou. Confusa e o olhou. Era certo o que acabava de escutar? Seus olhos confirmaram de um modo que as palavras não podiam e pela primeira vez em todo o dia, teve uma sensação cálida e plácida. Como podia causar tal efeito nela? Ela não queria fazer o que estava fazendo, não queria casar-se com ele. Então... Como podia fazê-la se sentir tão bem com apenas um olhar?

– O colar é precioso. Obrigada – sussurrou ela enquanto suas irmãs se aproximavam do altar.

– Nem a metade que você.

Deus. Se não tomasse cuidado, corria o risco de acreditar que aquilo era real, que esse era um casamento de verdade. E se isso ocorresse, estaria metida em uma boa confusão. Deveria recordar que não estava mais que interpretando um papel. Um segundo mais tarde o sacerdote começou a cerimônia e Opal soube que estava perdida.

– Eu lhes declaro marido e mulher – anunciou o sacerdote antes de acrescentar olhando para o noivo: – Pode beijar a noiva.

Opal ficou olhando o padre sem compreender, mas Domenic pegou sua mão reclamando sua atenção com uma expressão zombadora.

– Senhora Silvagni? – E baixou a cabeça até que seus lábios aterrissaram nos dela. O corpo do Opal se viu dominado por sensações desconhecidas e irreconhecíveis. Possivelmente fosse algo que tinha começado no elevador, mas agora era completamente diferente. Algo mais. A maneira em que seus lábios se moviam sobre os dela, lhe urgindo a responder. De repente era algo mais que seus lábios. Em um momento sua língua encontrou a dela e ficou mais e mais difícil resistir. Um ligeiro sabor de uísque e de homem cem por cento. Mas sobre tudo tinha sabor de desejo. Desejo por ela. Apesar da falta de experiência, sabia que a desejava. Notava isso em sua proximidade e na maneira em que sua boca tomou a dela.

Seria assim que beijava às outras mulheres? Se sentiriam como ela, rodeadas por seus braços, encantadas por seus lábios, prometendo que aquilo era só uma amostra do prazer que podiam experimentar? Sem dúvida alguma elas sentiriam o mesmo desejo que ele estava acostumado a conseguir com facilidade. Como certamente ia fazer com ela.

O medo a dominou de repente. Ele esperaria consumar o casamento nessa mesma noite, o sexo era o último detalhe para fechar aquela estranha transação comercial. Depois já não teria possibilidade de fuga.

Na realidade já não tinha opção, teria que fazer isso, teria que cumprir as condições do acordo. Mas ninguém ia pedir que o desejasse, no acordo não figurava nada a respeito.

Por fim levantou o rosto e a olhou inquisitivamente. Teria sentido sua frieza? Esperaria que ela correspondesse? Possivelmente não estava acostumado a não obter resposta das mulheres que beijava. Devia ser a primeira vez.

O Salão Luz da Lua no último andar proporcionava o ambiente perfeito para a celebração. As enormes colunas de mármore e os altos tetos davam ao lugar um ar majestoso que completavam com elegância a coleção de palmeiras que chegavam quase até o teto. A música de câmara que interpretava um quarteto alagava o ambiente.

Os garçons impecavelmente vestidos passeavam pela sala oferecendo bebidas e aperitivos. A moral dos empregados tinha subido ostensivamente desde que tinha se tornado público a notícia de que o Silvers ia investir na cadeia. Muitos tinham ido agradecer Opal, dizer que já podiam deixar de procurar trabalho e continuar com seus planos de futuro. Também estavam agradecendo fazendo tudo o que estava em suas mãos para que a celebração fosse perfeita. E teria sido se o casamento fosse verdadeiro. Mas na realidade era uma fraude. Por isso era impossível rir e aceitar os bons desejos de todo mundo.

Alguém lhe tocou o ombro, por isso automaticamente adotou o sorriso fingido e se voltou para receber mais felicitações. Havia algo familiar no rosto daquela loira embelezada com um apertado vestido vermelho, mas não conseguia saber quem era. Não tinha ficado surpresa por não conhecer quase ninguém já que tinha sido Domenic que se encarregou da lista de convidados, assegurando-se de que houvesse um bom número de escritores de viagens que promoveram o acordo Clemengers - Silvers.

– Não nos apresentaram – disse a moça com um claro acento americano, – mas tinha que me aproximar para conhecer a ardilosa mulher que por fim conseguiu que Domenic assentasse a cabeça. – Opal acreditou perceber algo que não eram precisamente bons desejos em seu tom de voz e notou os eflúvios do champanha em seu fôlego.

– Obrigada – respondeu a noiva. – Alegro-me de que tenha podido vir.

– Domenic insistiu tanto para que viesse.

Então se deu conta. As fotografias! Era uma das loiras, a atriz mais precisamente, que apareciam penduradas no braço dele. Que detalhe por sua parte convidar uma de suas namoradas. Era óbvio que o casamento não ia fazer que mudasse seus costumes.

Se por acaso a mensagem não tinha ficado o bastante claro, a loira se aproximou um pouco mais dela e lhe disse em um sussurro:

– E eu jamais pude negar nada ao Dommy.

– Bom, é muito mais fácil lhe seguir a corrente, não acha? – disse-lhe Opal com um doce sorriso, apesar de que o que gostaria era de esvaziar a taça de champanha na cara dela. – Eu também tentei, mas Dommy se negava a aceitar um não por resposta quando insistiu tanto em que me casasse com ele – acrescentou desfrutando da cor do rosto da moça que mudou da expressão de vitória para a de derrota. – Desculpe-me, devo ver se tudo está em ordem para o jantar. Encantada por conhecê-la, senhorita... – Mas a loira já tinha partido, direto ao garçom e às taças de champanha.

– Não tocou na comida – disse Domenic inclinando-se para ela quando por fim se sentaram à decorada mesa. – Deveria comer algo. – Opal olhou seu prato. Tinha movido a comida de um lugar a outro, mas não tinha provado nada dos pratos que em outro tempo lhe teriam parecido irresistíveis. Não podia comer nada.

– Não tenho fome.

Em seguida se aproximou um garçom que retirou seu prato e o de Domenic, totalmente vazio.

– Perdeu peso desde a última vez que estive aqui. – Opal o olhou duramente. O que esperava? Não tinha sido precisamente um mês tranqüilo.

– Não tenho idéia de por que terá sido. – Seu olhar lhe disse que não estava fazendo nenhuma graça o tom com o que havia dito isso. Que lástima. Sua dor de cabeça não fazia mais que piorar à medida que passava o dia.

– Você não esta bem? – perguntou ele ao vê-la massagear a têmpora.

– Não é nada.

– Se precisar, poderemos chamar um médico. Quero que esteja sã, tem que me dar um filho logo que seja possível.

Aquelas palavras não tinham nenhum sentido para ela.

– O que disse? .

Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Tem que estar forte para me dar um herdeiro. Não perca mais peso.

– E quem disse que eu vou te dar um herdeiro? Só porque aceitei dormir com você não quer dizer que vá te dar um filho. Sinceramente, já vai ser muito duro suportar o ato em si, não quero nem pensar em levar sua semente.

Opal levantou o copo de água em busca de algo que a refrescasse e apagasse a fúria que estava surgindo dentro dela. Mas antes que pudesse levar à boca, a segurou pelo pulso fazendo-a deixar o copo na mesa de um golpe.

– Supunha que teria lido o acordo antes de assinar...

Qualquer um que os estivesse olhando pensaria que estavam trocando segredos de apaixonados por que não podiam ver o fogo que havia em seus olhares, nem sentir a pressão da mão do noivo sobre a da noiva. Ao final derramaram a água sobre a toalha e Opal ficou parada observando como o tecido absorvia o líquido. O acordo. O advogado havia dito que as mudanças tinham sido mínimas, mas tinha sido uma néscia por não ler todas e cada uma das humilhantes cláusulas antes de assiná-lo. Como se pudesse confiar nesse tipo.

– Eu nunca disse que iria ter um filho. Isso não era parte do acordo inicial. – Tentou desfazer-se de sua mão, mas ele a apertou com mais força.

– Por que acha que insisti em que este fosse um casamento de verdade se não fosse para ter filhos? Se não fosse para dar um herdeiro a minha família? – ficou titubeando alguns segundos, como se estivesse esperando que ela assimilasse suas palavras. – Não acreditou que eu tivesse ficado tão maravilhado com sua companhia, não é?

– É obvio que não – contra-atacou ela. – Ao menos, temos isso em comum. – Por fim soltou-lhe a mão, momento que ela aproveitou para ficar em pé.

– Aonde vai?

– Também figura no acordo que tenho que informar sempre que quiser ir ao banheiro? – Não respondeu, limitou-se a olhá-la com fúria. – Não? Surpreende-me – antes de afastar-se dele ouviu sua maldição e o ruído da cadeira quando ficou em pé e saiu disparado em direção contrária.

A cabeça estava a ponto de estourar. Não precisava olhar-se no espelho do banheiro para saber que seu aspecto refletia como se sentia. Não era somente a cabeça, doía-lhe cada centímetro do corpo; tinha os ombros tensos, o pescoço era uma massa de músculos atados e o estomago uma náusea que ameaçava fazê-la vomitar a qualquer momento.

Colocou a mão no pescoço sabendo de que por muito que pudesse aliviar os sintomas, pouco podia fazer contra a causa de todas suas moléstias. Estava aí fora, seu flamejante marido, mais duro e exigente que nunca. Esperava que ela se comportasse como uma noiva ditosa, que participasse totalmente daquela farsa. Que dançasse a valsa nupcial, que cortasse o bolo junto a ele e por último, que se deitasse com ele na suíte nupcial. Quando acabaria aquela noite?

Domenic esperava consumar esse casamento nessa mesma noite e acabar assim com qualquer oportunidade que tivesse de escapar e obviamente era um homem com muita experiência no sexo. O que ia fazer? Iria se sentir decepcionado? Acaso acabaria lamentando sua decisão de casar-se com ela? A humilhação estava a ponto de chegar a limites insuspeitados. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo com ela, que tinha jurado uma e outra vez que jamais se casaria. Ela tinha se mantido afastada dos homens deliberadamente para que não houvesse nenhum risco de sentir-se apanhada em uma relação maldita, de que ninguém lhe fizesse mal.

As barreiras que com tanto cuidado tinha construído durante toda a vida a tinham protegido bem. O que tinha acontecido então para acabar como estava nesta noite? Tinham-na chantageado para casar-se com um homem que não tinha receio algum em convidar sua amante para o casamento.

Não podia fazer outra coisa que sair por aí e continuar com a farsa. Possivelmente se zangasse com ela quando descobrisse, possivelmente pensaria que sua nova esposa era um fracasso, incapaz de conquistar um homem sem lhe prometer um império hoteleiro em troca.

O caso era que Domenic Silvagni estava a ponto de receber muito mais do que esperava. Estava a ponto de estreitar em seus braços uma virgem.

Capítulo 6

A suíte nupcial os esperava preparada. A decoração era elegante e o champanha repousava em um balde de prata com gelo e duas taças de fino cristal e uma bandeja com morangos e chocolate. Mas o que mais a preocupava era a cama, um enorme leito com dossel que presidia a habitação, já aberta para seus novos ocupantes.

Opal sentiu um calafrio que a impediu de mover-se sequer. Aquela cama era tão grande... Claro que dado que ia ter que compartilhá-la com ele, já não lhe parecia tão grande. Obrigou-se a atravessar o quarto. Em meia hora, seu marido estaria ali. Tinha-lhe dado a oportunidade de subir sozinha para preparar-se, conforme havia dito, e ela ficara agradecida. Certamente ele o tinha feito para poder desfrutar de um momento de intimidade com sua amiga em particular.

Com a camisola de seda na mão, entrou no suntuoso banheiro de mármore com jacuzzi e ducha para duas pessoas e onde já tinham deixado todos os cosméticos para ele e para ela.

Assim era a vida de casada; compartilhar espaço na cama e no banheiro. Olhou as coisas dele, um barbeador elétrico com cabo de prata, uma escova de dentes, desodorante e um frasco de colônia. Não muito, mas certamente aquilo dizia mais de seu marido do que tinha descoberto no último mês. Porque, o que sabia do homem a quem acabava de se unir em casamento? Pouco mais além de que era um dos hoteleiros de mais êxito do mundo e que estava acostumado a conseguir o que queria... A quem queria.

Bom, em alguns minutos aprenderia mais, bem mais... Quisesse ou não.

Suspirou esgotada pelas tensões do dia, embora felizmente, a dor de cabeça tivesse diminuído um pouco. Uma boa ducha a apagaria por completo. Tirou o colar e os brincos que ele tinha dado e a tiara da mãe para depois tirar o vestido desenhado por sua irmã. Estava tirando a maquiagem quando sentiu aquela dor tão familiar no ventre e aquela umidade nas partes intimas. Ainda faltavam alguns dias, mas evidentemente os nervos tinham adiantado o ciclo.

Ótima noite de núpcias. Embora... Pensando bem, possivelmente fosse uma sorte, embora algo lhe dissesse que Domenic não estaria de acordo com ela.

Alguns minutos mais tarde se encontrava sob o jato de água quente, desfrutando de seu poder curativo e relaxante. Com os olhos fechados, sentiu como a água lhe percorria os ombros, os seios e depois as pernas. Cada centímetro de pele pelo que passava se via reparado. Era uma delícia na qual decidiu inundar-se completamente esquecendo o que aconteceria depois e o que tinha acontecido antes.

– Uma sereia.

A voz dele rompeu seu relaxamento imediatamente. Opal abriu os olhos com a mesma rapidez com a que seus braços se encarregaram de cobrir toda nudez que pôde.

– Minha sereia – matizou enquanto ela observava com pavor como ele tirava a camisa.

Queria sair correndo e esconder-se longe daquele olhar. Obviamente, não importava o mínimo tê-la encontrado nua. Ele teria planejado? Ela tinha previsto vestir a camisola, meter-se na cama e apagar a luz para quando ele chegasse. Teria subido mais cedo para impedi-la de se refugiar na cama?

– Já estava acabando – disse ela com acanhamento. – Agora mesmo saio, se não se importa de me passar uma toalha.

– Não se preocupe – respondeu ele com as mãos nos botões da camisa. – Melhor eu entrar aí com você.

Não podia estar falando sério! Estaria pensando em meter-se na ducha com ela?

– Não, não, eu já estou aqui há muito tempo – tentou escapar aproximando-se da porta com a intenção de sair e correr para a toalha antes de lhe dar a oportunidade de ver mais que suas costas. Embora provavelmente já tivesse visto muito mais. Quanto tempo teria estado olhando-a antes de dizer algo?

– Fique aí.

Opal voltou a olhá-lo, disposta a discutir. Estivam casados, mas isso não lhe dava direito impedi-la de desfrutar de um pouco de intimidade. Uma só olhada ao aspecto que tinha sem camisa e seus pensamentos se detiveram em seco. A pele azeitonada e ligeiramente coberta de pêlo no peito, os mamilos escuros e o peito largo e firme...

Uma estranha onda de desejo se abriu dentro dela. Queria continuar zangada com ele, tinha razões de sobra para estar. Mas isso não impedia que apreciasse a perfeição de seu corpo, um corpo que a tentava a tocá-lo. De repente tinha a necessidade de senti-lo junto a ela, arrebatando toda a racionalidade que a atormentava.

Seguiu as mãos com o olhar à medida que se aproximavam do cinturão e depois deixavam à vista aquele abdômen musculoso. Observou boquiaberta o que fazia. Estava se despindo para ela. Sua mente se encheu de pânico, mas seu corpo reagiu de um modo muito diferente. Debaixo de seus braços, os seios ficaram duros e em seu interior cresceu um desejo que enviava faíscas a todos os extremos do corpo. Os botões da calça deram passo a uma pequena franja de cabelo. Quando estiveram totalmente desabotoados, Opal preferiu olhar para outro lado, sabendo que suas faces refletiam o mesmo ardor que havia em outras partes de seu corpo. Pelo som que recebeu as suas costas, soube que tirou as calças. Um segundo depois ouviu a porta da ducha se abrir atrás dela. Agora começava o importante.

Capítulo 7

Tinha as mãos bem agarradas aos ombros, tentando não sentir a pressão do corpo apertando-se contra o dela, compartilhando o jato de água. Convenceu-se de que devia estar o mais tranqüila possível, parecer tão sofisticada quanto pudesse, mas não podia. Não havia sofisticação possível quando podia sentir o corpo atrás dela, podia notar sua óbvia masculinidade apertando-se contra ela, lhe acelerando o pulso e enchendo-a de pânico.

– Não – disse por fim. – Não podemos...

– Volte-se – interrompeu-a com um sussurro.

Havia algo em sua voz que a fazia querer discutir e no minuto seguinte deixar-se levar por ele. Mas ela não era tão fácil para ninguém, e menos para ele.

Mas não esperou que respondesse, agarrou-a pelos ombros e a voltou para que o olhasse. Depois retirou suavemente os braços que se esforçavam em tampar os seios e a deixou completamente exposta. Levantou-lhe o rosto com doçura até que seus olhares se encontraram e ela pôs-se a tremer ao reconhecer o desejo naqueles escuros olhos. Ele a desejava e com um anseio que não havia sentido jamais, teve que admitir que apesar de tudo, apesar de que lhe tinha exigido e a tinha obrigado a fazer, ela também o desejava. E isso a aterrava mais que nada no mundo.

– É minha esposa – afirmou, lhe acariciando a face para depois descer pelo pescoço e finalmente chegar ao seio. – Não tem por que se esconder de mim.

Com essa frase, aproximou-se para beijá-la enquanto lhe acariciava os seios. Uma onda de sensações percorreu o corpo de Opal, a ereção que sentia pressionar sob o ventre estava lhe provocando muitas coisas. Cada vez se tornava mais difícil concentrar-se, era muito mais simples deixar-se levar pela onda. Aquilo não se parecia com nada que tivesse experimentado antes.

O beijo se fez mais e mais intenso, sua língua brincou com a dela até fazê-la responder. Suas mãos também queriam responder, morriam por tocar sua pele. A princípio o acariciou com acanhamento, mas não demorou a dar-se conta de que queria tocar cada centímetro, queria bebê-lo com as mãos. Ele reagiu a sua resposta abandonando-lhe a boca para percorrer-lhe o resto do corpo com a língua. Desceu pelo pescoço e depois alcançou o seio enquanto lhe punha uma mão nas costas para que ela pudesse recostar-se. Sua língua se entreteve com o muito duro mamilo e o outro seio não teve tempo de sentir inveja porque em seguida sua outra mão se encarregou dele.

Um calafrio que parecia mais uma descarga elétrica esticou as costas dela, que se agarrou forte a ele porque lhe tremiam os joelhos por aquele prazer desconhecido. Cada toque, cada beijo desencadeava novas sensações. Estava completamente fora de controle, não havia esperança de encontrar a saída daquele labirinto de paixão e desejo ao que ele a tinha levado. Então notou que sua mão tinha abandonado o peito e se dirigia a seu ventre, e seguiu baixando perigosamente.

– Não – disse separando-se o quanto pôde.

Mas ele soltou-se, cortando seu protesto com um novo beijo enquanto sua mão se inundava entre as coxas.

– Não, por favor – repetiu ela afastando o rosto. – Não é um bom momento. – Domenic se deteve para olhar para ela.

– Está no período? – perguntou surpreso.

Ela assentiu sentindo-se indefesa.

– Isso importa? – perguntou ele.

– Bom, se espera que dê um herdeiro ao império Silvagni, sim importa. Suspeito que há poucas possibilidades de que concebamos esta noite.

– Você faz parecer que ter um filho soe como um suplício – opinou ele fechando os grifos para depois sair da ducha e dar um penhoar a ela e pegar o outro.

– Isso não é o que eu penso de ter filhos – começou a dizer seguindo-o pelo enorme quarto. – Mas você espera que seja uma espécie de... – titubeou alguns segundos procurando a palavra adequada. – De égua de cria – acrescentou por fim em tom acusador.

Domenic lhe lançou um olhar de fúria.

– Se for ser minha esposa, estaria bem que fizesse algo útil.

– Então! Assim que esse é meu futuro? Converter-me em uma égua de cria de Domenic Silvagni, o garanhão italiano. Isso é ter sorte – contra atacou ela com ironia.

Então esse era o propósito de tanta paixão, que fizesse "algo útil". Por um momento tinha chegado a pensar que sentia certo interesse por ela, quando o certo era que só tinha estado preparando-a para plantar sua semente. E ela mesma tinha contribuído arando o terreno.

– E quanto vai durar?

– Cinco ou seis dias. Acabou de começar.

– E não poderia ter me dito isso quando organizamos a cerimônia?

– A cerimônia foi você que organizou sozinho, você decidiu a data, a hora, em nenhum momento lhe ocorreu perguntar minha opinião. Como parece que se importe o que opine de ter um filho com você.

Domenic se limitou a olhá-la impassível.

– De todos os modos – seguiu dizendo ela, – está adiantado. Não tinha nem idéia de que começaria hoje.

– Que sorte.

– Pois é – replicou ao tempo que se desenredava do nó do roupão com força, como se cada nó fosse Domenic e pudesse golpeá-lo com a escova ao seu desejo. – A verdade é que foi uma sorte porque assim deixa de me tocar.

– Faz um momento não parecia que desgostasse tanto que a tocasse.

Teve que olhar para outro lado para não confrontar a verdade. O certo era que fazia um momento se deixou levar pela aparição de um homem nu em sua ducha. Um homem nu com o que acabava de casar-se e que tinha despertado terminações nervosas que ela nem sequer sabia que existissem.

– Suponho que fui muito ingênua ao não me dar conta de que não perderia nenhum tempo em começar a me preparar para minhas obrigações maternais.

– A algumas mulheres não pareceria tão terrível.

– Disso estou segura, a julgar pelo modo que algumas convidadas se esforçaram em me explicar tudo o que estavam dispostas a fazer por você...

– De que está falando?

– De sua amiga, a loira do vestido vermelho.

– Falaste com a Emma? – perguntou surpreso.

– Parece que morria por me conhecer – explicou sarcástica. – E pelo que me disse, adora estar com você.

Domenic se aproximou dela, a frieza de seus olhos revelava que o sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios era totalmente superficial. Riscou sobre sua pele nua a forma do decote do penhoar.

– Sabe que soltam faíscas seus olhos quando se zanga? Ou possivelmente seja porque está com ciúmes?

Opal encolheu os ombros e depois se afastou dele. Ciumenta! O que sem vergonha! Como se lhe importasse com quem se entretinha ele. Sem dúvida alguma ia haver muitas Emmas nos anos vindouros e, enquanto, ela, como já teria se tornado mãe, suportaria o desfile de amantes o melhor que pudesse.

– Não seja tolo. Estou zangada por que tenha tido a desfaçatez de convidar sua namorada... Ao nosso casamento, nem mais nem menos. Mas não me importa o que faça nem com quem, mas pediria que ao menos fosse mais discreto.

– Acha que eu a convidei? – perguntou Domenic apertando a mandíbula. – Emma está em Sydney para a promoção de seu último filme.

Opal o olhou como se estivesse comprovando se podia acreditar nele. Sua mãe tinha acreditado em seu pai, tinha acreditado em suas mentiras, suas promessas e ela não estava disposta a cair na mesma armadilha.

– Que sorte – espetou finalmente. .

Domenic a olhou durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, depois se dirigiu ao quarto de vestir.

– Vou sair. Não me espere acordada.

Ela ficou ali imóvel, respirando fundo. Dali pôde ouvir como se vestia e minutos mais tarde, o ruído da porta fechando-se atrás dele.

Horas depois Opal continuava acordada, esgotada, mas incapaz de dormir naquela enorme cama. Enorme e desperdiçada. Antes havia se sentido ameaçada pelo tamanho do leito, agora parecia uma brincadeira. Sua noite de núpcias e estava sozinha na suíte nupcial. O que importava? Ao fim, aquele não era um verdadeiro casamento. Entre eles não havia nada exceto um acordo e duas cadeias hoteleiras. Não deveria lhe importar e, entretanto, importava. Agora estava unida a aquele homem por toda a vida, mas não tinham tido tempo de se conhecer sequer, de saber que coisas gostavam e que coisas não ou qual era sua cor preferida. Conhecimentos básicos.

Só precisavam tempo para se sentar e conversar. Se queriam que seu casamento funcionasse minimamente, ao menos deviam ser capazes de fazer isso. E poderiam ter começado essa mesma noite.

Não pôde evitar olhar ao relógio uma vez mais. Logo amanheceria e Domenic ainda não tinha retornado. Onde teria passado a noite? De repente apareceu em sua cabeça a imagem de Emma, seu gesto triunfante surgiu em sua mente para atormentá-la.

Opal tinha podido ver a Emma justo antes de subir ao quarto. Seria ali aonde tinha ido Domenic? Teria ido a sua amiga em busca de consolo? O que era seguro era que ela o teria recebido com os braços abertos.

Deu cem voltas na cama, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro em um último intento por apagar a imagem dos dois juntos. Teria acabado com a loira atriz o que tinha começado com ela de maneira tão insatisfatória?

Ainda lhe ardia à pele ao recordar suas carícias, sua boca. Jamais teria podido imaginar que o simples toque de outro corpo pudesse fazê-la se sentir tão bem. A pressão de sua ereção. Tinha-a feito desejar o que nunca antes tinha ansiado. O que se sentiria tendo ele dentro dela? Aquele pensamento era ao mesmo tempo eletrizante e aterrador. Dominic a tinha levado muito longe, mas ela queria continuar ainda mais à frente, queria descobrir tudo. Mas nesse momento ele estava em outro lugar, possivelmente com outra pessoa e ela não tinha feito mais que contribuir para que fizesse isso. Havia dito que não se importava com o que fizesse nem com quem. Isso tinha sido como lhe dar permissão para ir com outra. E parecia que ele tinha tomado ao pé da letra.

Estaria com a Emma nesse mesmo momento... Fazendo-a sentir como antes a tinha feito sentir? Estaria ela em seus braços, deixando-se acariciar, beijar, encher...? Daria ela o que Opal não tinha dado? Acabou por atirar o travesseiro ao chão e agarrar outro. Tinha que deixar de se torturar. Não tinha nenhum sentido preocupar-se com o que fizesse, não era assunto dela. Ela tinha um negócio para dirigir, além de procurar alguém que se encarregasse do refúgio depois da inesperada saída da diretora devido a um problema familiar. Tinha que ser prática e pensar em assuntos que tivesse algo que fazer.

A relação com Domenic era como era e não podia fazer nada para mudá-la. Estava obrigada por lei a lhe dar um filho e teria que aceitar seu estilo de vida com a esperança de que ao menos ele fosse discreto e cuidadoso. Possivelmente funcionasse. Não tinha por que acabar como sua mãe, desolada e com o coração partido por um homem que tinha abusado de sua confiança e de um amor que ele tinha desperdiçado com outras que não o mereciam. Não, ela não permitiria que lhe fizesse mal um homem que não apreciava seu amor.

Bocejou ligeiramente satisfeita por ter encontrado um pouco de controle nos roteiros que tinha tomado ultimamente sua vida e que ela jamais teria planejado.

Possivelmente Domenic tivesse um papel que lhe dava direito a possuir seu corpo, mas jamais poderia possuir seu coração. Ela não permitiria.

Bem. Ainda estava acordada. Domenic cruzou o quarto nas pontas dos pés até chegar ao banheiro. Tudo estava escuro e calmo graças às grossas cortinas que impediam que entrasse o sol da manhã e o vidro duplo que isolava o quarto do ruído do tráfego. Mas havia luz suficiente para distinguir seu cabelo esparramado pelo travesseiro, seu braço estendido e a confusão de lençóis a seu redor.

Parecia que não tinha passado muito bem a noite.. Deveria ter dormido bem depois de conseguir o que queria. Tirou a roupa e se meteu na ducha tentando não pensar na última vez que tinha estado ali.

Suspirou com frustração. Estava muito cansado, mas ao menos poderia dormir no avião para Los Angeles. Quinze horas seriam mais que suficientes.

Saiu descalço para o quarto, dirigiu-se ao telefone e pediu o café da manhã para dois: ovos mexidos, salmão e café bem forte. Quando se voltou, ela o estava olhando... Com o cenho franzido.

– Bom dia – saudou ele sorrindo antes de ir para o quarto de vestir e abrir as cortinas no caminho.

– Bom dia – balbuciou Opal com voz trêmula subindo o lençol até o pescoço.

Domenic observou o movimento com curiosidade.

Se acreditava que ia tentar seduzi-la depois do fiasco da noite anterior, estava muito equivocada.

– O que... O que está fazendo?

Ele estava fazendo a bagagem a toda pressa.

– Tenho que ir aos Estados Unidos, surgiu algo. – Então levantou a vista para ela, que continuava sem se atrever a olhar para ele diretamente. – Não acredito que se importe. Não tínhamos nada planejado para a lua de mel nem nada parecido.

Então sim o olhou e lhe sustentou o olhar, observando as emoções que se refletiam nela: alívio, curiosidade, desconfiança... Tudo isso unido a certo rubor que lhe provocou o esforço de olhá-lo.

Não lhe tinha perguntado onde tinha passado a noite, mas era evidente que a pergunta estava ali, espreitando-o.

– Quanto tempo vai estar fora?

– Pelo menos uma semana – respondeu voltando para o quarto de vestir para pegar mais coisas para por na mala. – Suponho que terá tempo suficiente para terminar os planos de promoção para ambos os grupos. Acha que poderá?

– Claro que poderei – afirmou.

– Muito bem. Quando voltar quero que venha comigo a outra viagem. Quero dar uma olhada ao mercado de North Queensland. Possivelmente queira me acompanhar. .

– Parece que você já decidiu. Mas, Domenic...

De suas bochechas se apoderou um repentino rubor. Parecia estar tão incômoda como revelava sua voz, sentada com o lençol enrolado ao corpo.

– Sim?

– Não vai se vestir?

Um malévolo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

– Meu corpo incomoda você?

– Bom, é que – começou a gaguejar arrependendo-se de ter mencionado o assunto – o serviço de quarto está a ponto de chegar.

Ele não disse nada, limitou-se a observar o apuro que ela estava passando.

– Me desculpe – disse por fim. – Se tiver terminado no banheiro...

Ficou em pé sem esperar sua confirmação e desapareceu no refúgio que supunha perder ele de vista. Domenic ouviu como trancava a porta. Logicamente, não ia correr o risco de que ele voltasse a irromper no banheiro como a noite anterior. Aquela mulher tinha uma incrível mescla de personalidades. Às vezes era uma fera que cuspia fogo e no minuto seguinte a via tão sobressaltada que parecia dez anos mais jovem do que era.

Entretanto, na noite anterior na ducha... Converteu-se em fogo entre seus braços, tinha ardido ao contato de suas carícias... Tão receptiva. Podia esperar à próxima vez, estava seguro de que valia a pena.

Quando saiu do banho envolta no penhoar dez minutos depois, o café da manhã já tinha chegado e Domenic a esperava sentado à mesa lendo os jornais. Ela se sentou aliviada de que por fim estava com um pouco de roupa.

– Como toma o café? – perguntou-lhe deixando os jornais.

– Com leite, sem açúcar.

Aquela situação a fez voltar a se dar conta do que tinham feito. Ali estavam tomando o café da manhã como qualquer outro casamento... Mas ele nem sequer sabia como sua esposa tomava o café. Não, não eram nada como qualquer outro casamento.

Tudo estava errado. E, entretanto, Domenic continuava tomando o café da manhã como se aquela fosse mais uma manhã em sua vida.

Onde teria passado a noite? A que se devia essa repentina viagem aos Estados Unidos? Supunha-se que seus planos eram ficar em Sydney uma semana. O que podia ser tão urgente para fazê-lo sair correndo dessa maneira? A menos que fosse algo relacionado com Emma. Um calafrio lhe percorreu o corpo de repente. Mas o que esperava? Na noite anterior quase o tinha obrigado a partir. Além disso, estava claro que ela não estaria disponível para procriar nos próximos dias, assim, para que ia ficar?

Uma parte dela desejava lhe fazer todas essas perguntas, descobrir se seus medos tinham fundamento, mas não podia. Não devia. Não devia se importar com o que fizesse.

Deu um gole de café e tratou de procurar algo útil que fazer durante o resto do dia. Podia ir ao Pearl's Place e tratar de encontrar uma nova diretora, alguém firme, mas cheia de compaixão. Parecia mentira que fosse tão difícil encontrar aquelas duas características na mesma pessoa.

Então lhe ocorreu. Deirdre Hancock. Estava a ponto de retirar-se do Silvers e era a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho. Possivelmente a chamasse.

– Deveria comer - disse Domenic interrompendo seus pensamentos. – Ontem à noite tampouco comeu.

Continuava sem ter fome, mas apenas um bocado daquele prato e seu apetite retornou imediatamente; de fato não passou muito tempo antes que tivesse terminado tudo.

– Buono – comentou ele com aprovação ao tempo que ficava em pé. – É bom ver você comer. Eu gosto das mulheres com curvas.

Opal levantou uma sobrancelha e o olhou de cima a baixo.

– Já para mim os homens com roupa de baixo.

A gargalhada que soltou a pegou de surpresa. Mas ainda mais surpreendente foi a satisfação que sentiu ela ao ver que o tinha feito rir.

Ao passar a seu lado, agachou-se para lhe dar um suave beijo na bochecha que lhe deixou uma agradável sensação na pele.

– Espero que não por muito tempo – contra atacou ele sorridente antes de dirigir-se à porta. – Tenho intenção de mudar isso. Arrivederci, bela.

Opal ficou ali sentada até muito tempo depois de que a porta se fechou atrás dele, rememorando a sensação de seus beijos e o aroma de sua colônia. E perguntando-se como, depois de todo o ocorrido, tinham conseguido criar um momento assim.

De verdade planejava tentar fazê-la sentir-se, cômoda ante sua nudez? Certamente tinha um corpo muito bonito, tão firme e musculoso que poderia ter servido de modelo para a escultura de um Deus romano. Tão mal seria poder desfrutar de um corpo assim sem ruborizar-se como uma colegial?

Com um estremecimento, deu-se conta de que em só uma semana estaria sem o ciclo e já não haveria impedimentos para a consumação do casamento.

Uma semana antes ou inclusive no dia anterior, a idéia de fazer amor com ele a tinha enchido de nervosismo e medo. Por algum motivo isso tinha mudado.

Agora era bem mais uma deliciosa expectativa.

Capítulo 8

O caos reinava no Pearl's Place quando Opal chegou nessa mesma tarde. Embora normalmente ela não se implicasse no dia a dia do refúgio, até que encontrasse uma nova diretora não teria outro remédio que fazer isso.

Dois carros de polícia com as sirenes ainda acesas a receberam a sua chegada ao precioso edifício de dois andares no interior de Sydney. Tinha comprado aquele imóvel que então não era mais que uma ruína em uma zona pobre, mas desde então as coisas tinham mudado muito. As pessoas tinham começado a adquirir edifícios para reabilitá-los como tinha feito ela; assim agora Pearl's Place era um lugar confortável e acolhedor situado em uma rua clássica, tranqüila e elegante. Por isso precisamente se assustou tanto ao ouvir as sirenes, os carros de polícia não encaixavam bem em um bairro tão tranqüilo. Claro que oferecer refúgio a mulheres que tentavam fugir sempre supunha um risco quando algum marido ou companheiro perdia o controle.

Os vizinhos eram bastante compreensivos, mas também os preocupava sua tranqüilidade e ela sabia que se as coisas dessem erradas, poderiam fazer que fechassem o refúgio. Possivelmente tinha chegado o momento de encontrar outro lugar mais aberto, com terreno para que as crianças brincassem e onde não incomodar aos vizinhos. Agora que Clemengers estava a salvo poderia dedicar um pouco de tempo a pensar no que fazer.

Dentro da casa, a totalidade das dezesseis ocupantes do refúgio e um bom número de meninos estava reunida ao redor da enorme mesa da cozinha que se transformou em sala de reuniões.

– Então terei que ir... Terei que encontrar outro lugar - estava dizendo Jenny Scott, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto apertava a sua pequena contra o peito.

Opal se ajoelhou em frente à mulher que era muito mais jovem que os quarenta e tantos anos que aparentava.

– Mas aonde vai?

A mulher soluçou afundando o rosto no cabelo de sua menina, que seguia olhando ao vazio.

– Não sei, mas não vou voltar com o Frank.

– Claro que não – disse assentindo. – Não se preocupe. Vou ver se consigo algo com a polícia.

Opal sentia que lhe rompia o coração. Quando partiu dali tinha conseguido que a polícia enviasse duas patrulhas mais como medida provisória. Tinha que solucionar as coisas no Pearl 's Place e tinha que fazer isso rápido. Supunha-se que aquilo era um lugar onde as mulheres e seus filhos encontrariam a tranqüilidade e a segurança que andavam procurando, mas não queria transformá-lo em uma fortaleza. Aquelas mulheres já tinha escapado de uma espécie de cárcere.

Havia muitos tipos de prisões, a de sua mãe tinha sido de seis estrelas, mas tinha estado igualmente presa em um casamento infeliz e injusto. Agora ela também estava casada, unida a um homem que a tratava mais como uma posse que como uma companheira. Que tipo de prisão ia ser a sua? Qual seria sua sentença? Em lugar de pensar nisso, preferiu subir o volume da rádio do carro e concentrar-se em ser positiva, ia precisar se pretendia fazer algo construtivo para o refúgio.

O café em que devia se encontrar com Sapphy e Ruby para despedir-se estava abarrotado quando chegou meia hora depois. Os assobios da máquina de café enchiam qualquer possível silêncio nas conversas dos clientes e no ar se podiam perceber os deliciosos aromas dos diferentes pratos que se ofereciam, desde pizza até frutos do mar.

Suas irmãs tinham escolhido uma mesa junto a um balcão pelo qual entrava uma agradável brisa. Opal se aproximou delas satisfeita de que o casamento ao menos tivesse servido para estarem juntas algumas horas. Agora que viviam tão longe, cada vez era mais difícil ver-se.

– Assim Domenic deixou você livre uma horinha? – deduziu Sapphy levantando-se para dar um beijo a sua irmã. .

– Mais ou menos – respondeu ela sem comprometer-se beijando também à outra gêmea antes de sentar-se junto a elas e tratando de esboçar um sorriso. – Na realidade, chamaram-no por um negócio e teve que partir, assim suponho que se acabou a lua de mel – explicou sem gravidade, embora na realidade soubesse que a dita lua de mel jamais tinha começado sequer.

– Foi-se? Aonde? – perguntaram ambas ao uníssono.

– Aos Estados Unidos. Parece que houve algum problema.

– Que pena! - Disseram elas antes de centrar-se no cardápio. Opal observou. A primeira vista estavam tão bonitas e radiantes como sempre, mas havia algo em seus olhos, como se tivessem passado alguma mensagem de uma à outra. Acaso sabiam a verdade? Teriam descoberto que seu casamento era uma farsa?

De certa maneira seria um alívio; fingir que estava emocionada com seu casamento supunha ter que enganar suas irmãs, coisa que jamais tinha feito. Importaria que agora soubessem a verdade? Agora que Clemengers estava a salvo e era muito tarde para mudar as coisas?

– O que ocorre? – perguntou-lhes no tom de irmã mais velha que sempre tinha utilizado quando queria fazer ver que sabia que estavam ocultando algo. As duas levantaram o rosto.

– Certamente não é nada – respondeu Sapphy.

– Pode se que tenha me enganado – continuou Ruby.

– Vão me dizer ou não?

Voltaram a olhar-se uma à outra antes que Sapphy tomasse as mãos.

– Há algum problema entre o Domenic e você? – Opal tentou rir, mas só emitiu um som agudo.

– Que problema ia haver? Só porque teve que viajar?

– Mas... No dia seguinte ao casamento?

– Era uma emergência. Teve que ir. De fato, na semana que vem me leva com ele a North Queensland para compensar – em seus rostos ficava bem claro que aquela explicação não as convencia.

Havia algo mais que não lhe estavam dizendo.

– O que aconteceu? Digam-me – ordenou dessa vez.

– É que ontem à noite depois da festa, desci ao vestíbulo da boate para me despedir de alguns convidados...

– E?

– E o vi... Bom, pareceu-me ver o Domenic subindo em um táxi.

– Ah – o cérebro de Opal tentou procurar uma resposta convincente a toda velocidade; não tinha a menor idéia de aonde tinha ido Domenic depois de estar com ela. – É verdade. Tinha deixado algumas coisas em sua suíte do Silvers e foi recolher.

Ruby a olhou com o cenho franzido e dor nos olhos.

– Opal, estava com aquela atriz. Já sabe a que estava na festa.

Suas piores suspeitas se confirmavam. Tinha passado a noite com Emma, tinha ido direto para os braços de sua amiguinha. Podiam passar os anos, mas nada mudava, não quando se tratava do comportamento dos homens como ele.

Não deveria ter ficado surpresa, ela já sabia como ia ser sua vida de casada. Aquilo era precisamente o que tinha suspeitado, mas a confirmação não a fazia sentir-se satisfeita de ter acertado.

Tentou que o que sentia não lhe refletisse no rosto e tentou escapulir buscando o garçom.

– Acha que nos atenderão algum dia? Morro de sede.

– Opal – chamou-lhe a atenção Sapphy lhe apertando a mão. – Podemos fazer algo?

Olhou-as no rosto, aqueles rostos cheios de amor e preocupação por ela e soube que não podia contar a verdade. Enganou-se ao pensar que agora que estava casada já não importava que soubessem, pois não era certo, nem antes nem depois das bodas podia dizer que seu casamento era puro teatro. Não seria justo para elas. Aquilo era só coisa dela.

– Não é o que pensam – começou a dizer. – Emma é uma velha amiga dele e não se encontrava bem. Eu lhe pedi que se assegurasse de que chegava bem a seu hotel. Isso é tudo.

– Na sua noite de núpcias? – Perguntaram ambas desconcertadas.

– Eu insisti. Foi muita consideração que pudesse vir ao casamento com toda a promoção, era o menos que podíamos fazer.

– E pegar suas coisas?

– Bom, é que sabia que em seguida iriam tirar conclusões errôneas, como realmente fizeram. Deixem de se preocupar. Domenic estará de volta em uma semana para me levar a um paraíso tropical. O que devem sentir é inveja – acrescentou tentando brincar com naturalidade.

– Está segura de que está bem?

Desta vez foi Opal que lhes apertou as mãos.

– Sou a mulher com mais sorte do mundo por ter vocês aqui se preocupando comigo. Tudo vai bem. Agora relaxem e aproveitem. Amanhã pela manhã voltam para casa e não voltaremos a nos ver até dentro de muito tempo. Vamos aproveitar o tempo.

Notaram um movimento as suas costas.

– Aí está o garçom. Peçam vocês, garotas. Eu nem sequer olhei o cardápio.

Opal esperava de pé na sala VIP do aeroporto, tentando não parecer tão nervosa e assustada como estava. O avião particular de Domenic acabava de aterrissar e assim que tivesse cumprido toda a papelada e tivesse reposto, ela embarcaria para dirigir-se ao Caims.

Embora tivesse estado fora mais do que o esperado, aqueles onze dias tinham passado voando. Opal tinha se envolvido totalmente nos planos de promoção junto às equipes de marketing e publicidade para trabalhar no lançamento da estratégia conjunta.

Deirdre Hancock tinha reagido com entusiasmo à idéia de trabalhar no refúgio; de fato tinha assumido a direção imediatamente e tinha feito frente às necessidades do lugar como se sempre tivesse trabalhado em um lugar assim. Fazia já vários dias que a tinha chamado para dizer que Jenny Scott e sua filha se instalaram em um apartamento da Prefeitura e estavam desejando começar de novo. Era muito gratificante ver como as mulheres que chegavam ao refúgio, atemorizadas saíam um tempo depois com a cabeça erguida e com grande vontade de viver. Nem sempre saía tudo tão bem, mas quando as coisas davam certo era muito satisfatório.

O certo era que os últimos dias tinham sido muito bons, sempre e quando não pensasse em Domenic. O mais duro tinham sido as noites. Durante o dia podia trabalhar e conversar com pessoas; mas em algum momento era dominada pelo cansaço e tinha que voltar para a suíte e para sua cama, onde permanecia deitada e pensando nele. Tinha tentado zangar-se com ele pensando em com quem estaria e o que estaria fazendo, mas sempre apareciam em sua mente outras imagens e em poucos segundos se encontrava recordando a ducha que tinha compartilhado com ele e perguntando-se como seria quando por fim a transformasse em sua esposa de verdade.

As lembranças de suas carícias tinham invadido seus pensamentos, era uma sensação tão forte que era impossível apagar da mente. O tato de suas mãos, sua boca brincando com seus seios, sua pele...

O pior era que as ditas lembranças foram se intensificando à medida que se aproximava o dia de voltar a vê-lo. Então tinha chegado seu e-mail lhe dando instruções para que estivesse preparada para sua chegada ao dia seguinte e para sair de viagem a seguir. Apesar da desculpa de estudar o mercado de North Queensland, aquilo não era uma viagem de negócios qualquer, a proximidade do casamento não podia ser uma coincidência. Por trás dessa viagem havia algo muito mais primário. Domenic ia à busca de sua esposa, retornava para fazê-la sua.

Opal abraçou a si mesma. Tinha escolhido aquela calça de linho para um clima mais tropical e embora em Sydney não fizesse frio, lamentava não ter vestido algo um pouco mais quente.

Passeou pela sala - pensando que por muito que detestasse tudo o que Domenic representava, tinha que admitir que uma boa parte dela ansiava sentir suas carícias de novo.

Da porta da sala, Domenic a observava em silêncio, via-a passear pensativa, com o cabelo preso em um coque baixo. Embora tivesse o olhar perdido no tapete, podia ver a ruga que tinha formado entre os olhos e como se mordia o lábio inferior. Continuou caminhando como uma leoa enjaulada a que estavam a ponto de liberar.

Durante os últimos dias, Domenic tinha se encontrado pensando nela em muitas ocasiões, pensando como terminaria o que tinha começado.

Essa noite não haveria desculpas, essa noite liberaria à verdadeira Opal. Seu corpo estremeceu com a perspectiva.

Como se tivesse podido ler seus pensamentos, Opal escolheu precisamente esse momento para levantar a cabeça. Seu olhar se cravou no dele e Domenic viu... Não, sentiu cada estremecimento que percorreu seu corpo como se fosse algo tangível.

Estava esperando por ele, pensou com satisfação, exatamente igual a tinha esperado ele durante esses dias. Sem dúvida a espera ia valer à pena, para os dois.

O vôo a Cairns durou três horas durante as quais Domenic só parecia ter interesse em inteirar-se dos progressos do Clemengers e da estratégia de promoção. Em suas maneiras não havia nada que indicasse que entre eles havia algo mais pessoal que os negócios. E, pensando ironicamente, isso era exatamente o que ocorria de certo modo.

Não contou nada sobre sua visita aos Estados Unidos e respondeu à pergunta de como tinham ido às coisas com um correto e direto "Muito bem".

E, entretanto quando o tinha saudado no aeroporto, por um momento tinha acreditado notar algo em seus olhos, algo em sua maneira de olhá-la, algo que lhe cortava a respiração. Mas devia ter se enganado, possivelmente estava tentando ver coisas que não existiam. Possivelmente simplesmente estava sob os efeitos do jato lag.

O avião estava já descendendo por volta da costa e Opal ficou maravilhada observando as ilhas que enchiam o mar como lunares, cheias de exuberante vegetação e emolduradas pela areia branca de suas praias que contrastavam com o azul intenso do mar.

Quando aterrissaram em Cairns, Opal esperava ver um carro esperando-os, mas o que havia era um helicóptero.

– Aonde vamos? – perguntou elevando a voz por cima do ruído do motor. – Acreditava que iríamos diretos ao hotel Silvers Cairns.

– Hoje não – respondeu ele taxativamente. – Pensei que já era hora de que estudássemos a concorrência. Sobe – pediu lhe estendendo a mão para entrar no helicóptero.

Alguns segundos depois levantavam sobre o aeroporto e dado que o ruído ensurdecedor frustrava qualquer intento de conversa, Opal decidiu seguir admirando a paisagem. Nas ilhas próximas havia muitos hotéis, mas o destino a que se dirigiam seguia sendo um mistério. O certo era que aquilo era emocionante; um homem muito bonito a levava no lombo do equivalente moderno de um corcel a algum paraíso tropical secreto. Parecia um conto de fadas.

Mas não era absolutamente. Deu uma olhada furtiva para ele, que também tinha o olhar perdido na paisagem, e sentiu uma pontada de remorso. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

O que teria acontecido? De nada servia imaginar como teria sido tudo se tivessem tido a oportunidade de ir se conhecendo pouco a pouco antes do casamento, ou perguntar-se como seria sua vida se ele estivesse satisfeito com uma só mulher. Mas a realidade era outra; se ele não a tivesse obrigado a se casar, ela jamais teria feito isso. Isso era tudo. E ela tinha sido bem consciente disso quando tinha aceitado o acordo. Agora só restava tirar o máximo proveito da situação.

De repente a pegou pela mão e ela se sobressaltou, queria lhe mostrar um grupo de ilhas entre as quais havia uma maior seguida por outras oito ou dez menores. Em seguida se deu conta de que aquelas eram as Family Islands.

– Dunk Island – gritou por cima do ruído do motor.

Domenic levantou as sobrancelhas e assentiu.

– É aonde vamos? – Perguntou emocionada ante a idéia de visitar a que diziam era uma das ilhas tropicais mais belas de Queensland.

Mas ele negou com a cabeça.

– Um pouco mais à frente – disse mostrando outra ilha um pouco menor para a que já tinham começado a descender. – Aí está. Bedarra.

Também a conhecia de ouvir falar. Tratava-se de um dos complexos turísticos mais seletos do país, só permitiam a entrada de um determinado número de visitantes, que se alojavam em luxuosas vilas isoladas umas das outras. Se o que Domenic queria realmente era estudar a concorrência, ia começar pelo mais alto.

Alguns minutos mais tarde o helicóptero aterrissou em outro mundo. Estavam rodeados por uma exuberante selva tropical e a maravilhosa vista do mar só era interrompida pelas silhuetas de outras ilhas.

Amáveis empregados do complexo os receberam e os conduziram ao alojamento desaparecendo imediatamente entre a vegetação. Opal ficou parada no terraço do bangalô, de onde se via a selva e o mar. O interior era igualmente impressionante: amplos quartos com chão de madeira e enormes janelas de onde se podia observar a maravilhosa piscina com vistas para a Baía de Wedgerock. Aquilo era o paraíso.

Também era o lugar ideal para deixar-se seduzir.

Isso tinha que reconhecer era óbvio que dessa vez não ia permitir que nada saísse errado. E o certo era que seria muito difícil não cair fascinada pelo encanto daquele lugar. Entre o luxuoso apartamento, as vistas e o harmonioso som das ondas... Aquela ilha era feita para o amor. Notou como Domenic se aproximava dela por trás e se perguntou se esperaria levá-la para a cama imediatamente. Mas o que fez foi ficar de pé ao seu lado, sem tocá-la, observando a vista com as mãos no corrimão.

– O que acha? – perguntou sem afastar o olhar do oceano.

– É maravilhoso – respondeu com toda sinceridade. – A ilha é um paraíso e o bangalô... É incrível.

– Estupendo – disse sorrindo. – Não queria que sofresse a "mediocridade de cinco estrelas" – seu sorriso adotou uma expressão malévola que a fez rir de boa vontade ao recordar sua própria afirmação; mas sobre tudo ao dar-se conta de que ele lembrava ao pé da letra algo que ela havia dito logo depois que se conheceram.

Agora lhe parecia que tinha passado tanto tempo desde aquilo...

– O que acha de darmos um passeio pela praia antes de jantar?

Opal o olhou sem deixar de sorrir.

– Me parece que é uma ótima idéia.

Em um abrir e fechar de olhos tirou a jaqueta e substituiu as calças que usava por informais sarongues e as sandálias de salto por rasteiras muito mais confortáveis. O passeio começou seguindo o caminho interior que conduzia à baía. Durante esse passeio não cruzaram com ninguém, mas claro, ali só havia dezesseis bangalôs.

Chegaram por fim a incrível praia de palmeiras pela qual caminharam de ponta a ponta da baía, desfrutando da areia branca, as águas azuis que salpicavam a seu passo e a linha de azul mais escuro que se via além da baía. Trocaram algumas palavras, mas passaram a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Domenic nem sequer a tocou uma só vez e Opal tirou o chapéu perguntando-se por que. Era evidente que não tinham ido até ali só para admirar a paisagem e depois de mais de uma semana pensando nele quando deveria ter estado dormindo, Opal tinha previsto um ataque mais direto.

Mas essa sedução tão sutil...

Quando voltaram para o bangalô o sol já tinha desaparecido no horizonte e pouco depois chegou um garçom com uma bandeja de canapés e uma garrafa de champanha.

Opal aceitou a taça que ele ofereceu. Depois de todo o ocorrido, aquilo era o mais parecido a uma celebração. Uma espécie de trégua, ao menos por algumas horas. Ao brindar seus dedos se roçaram e Opal sentiu um calafrio como uma descarga elétrica.

– Está com frio?

"Nem um pouco".

– Não.

– E fome?

"Muita".

– Mmmm – murmurou dando um gole. – Um pouco.

– Então deveríamos comer.

Mas não era comida o que ela queria. Não tendo ele tão perto, com o cabelo negro revolto pela brisa, a camisa de linho branco parcialmente desabotoada deixando ver centímetros daquela pele bronzeada e as calças arregaçadas parecia um pirata mais que um milionário.

Naquele momento e naquele lugar, só Domenic podia satisfazer a fome e o desejo que sentia.

Jantar supunha ir ao restaurante e, portanto ver outras pessoas, o que significava que passariam uma ou duas horas antes que pudessem estar sozinhos de novo. Antes que pudessem continuar com o que tinham começado na noite de núpcias. Como ia suportar tal tortura?

– Domenic – disse brandamente esperando com todas suas forças não estar a ponto de fazer o ridículo. – Poderia me beijar?

Capítulo 9

A noite tomou a paisagem rapidamente, como acontecia nos trópicos, mas abrigados à luz do terraço, podia ver como trocavam e se mesclavam as cores de seus olhos. Tinha olhos tão bonitos, tão expressivos, e agora olhavam a ele cheios de espera e de esperança. O acanhamento continuava ali, mas agora havia algo mais, algo quente e real.

Tinha levado-a ali para possuí-la, para fazê-la sua esposa. Esse tinha sido seu plano, mas depois de vê-la no aeroporto algo tinha mudado. Ali havia tornado a ver essa vulnerabilidade e essa intranqüilidade que a fazia parecer muito mais jovem e tinha mudado de opinião. Tinham quatro noites pela frente antes de voltar para Sydney. Ia tomar todo o tempo do mundo para fazer bem as coisas. Quando retornassem seria dele, completamente dele e levaria sua semente.

Por isso tinha se mantido afastado, evitando qualquer contato com ela e comportando-se com toda a correção e amabilidade do mundo. Tinha que ser ela que desse o primeiro passo e acabava de fazer isso de um modo surpreendentemente agradável.

– Bom, se não parecer a você muito desagradável – disse afastando o olhar do mar.

– Jamais poderia ser desagradável – respondeu pegando a taça e deixando as duas sobre a mesa que se encontrava a seu lado para beijar uma mulher bela.

Domenic se soltou do corrimão e se virou para ela. Levantou-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, depois desenhou o contorno de sua mandíbula e continuou até subir até o cabelo, onde lhe soltou o alfinete que segurava o coque. Seu cabelo caiu em cascata sobre os ombros e o rosto.

Tinha os lábios ligeiramente abertos, esperando-o.

Ele pronunciou seu nome em um sussurro apenas audível e automaticamente os mesmos lábios pelos que tinha saído esse nome se dirigiram a encontrar-se com os dela ao tempo que a aproximava contra seu corpo. Era doce, com um ligeiro toque de champanha. Beijando-a podia perceber todas as contradições que havia dentro dela; tão segura de si mesma em alguns momentos e tão inocente e tímida em outros.

Desta vez respondeu a seus movimentos de igual para igual, sua língua brincou com a dele com igual desfrute. De fato parecia estar imitando cada coisa que ele fazia como se estivesse aprendendo... Teriam sido tão maus seus outros amantes? Seria essa a razão pela qual era tão reservada?

De qualquer maneira, ele ia se encarregar de que isso mudasse. Ia lhe compensar por todos os maus amantes que tivesse tido, ensinaria tudo o que precisava saber.

Opal tinha as mãos em suas costas, apertando-se contra ele e fazendo, portanto que seus seios ficassem apertados contra seu peito. Seus seios. Domenic recordou a suavidade e o peso em suas mãos sob a ducha e quis voltar a senti-los de novo.

Separou-se dela só o suficiente para poder tomar sua mão e olhá-la nos olhos.

– Vamos – disse antes de levá-la ao dormitório. Deixou-o despi-la em frente às janelas já que só as árvores podiam ser testemunhas do que ocorria dentro. À medida que ia despojando-se dos objetos, seus sentidos foram despertando mais e mais; quando ficou nua em frente a ele se deu conta de que podia sentir o desejo lutando por sair de seu corpo. Ele a beijou uma vez, em seus olhos havia a mesma paixão que nos dela, depois também ele se despiu e logo se deixaram cair sobre a cama.

Domenic pegou suas mãos e as beijou solenemente sem afastar o olhar de seus olhos. Ela ficou sem respiração quando notou como lhe punha as mãos por cima da cabeça e se deitava sobre ela para fazer amor com a boca. Acariciou cada centímetro de sua pele acendendo o fogo com o toque da mão.

Sua boca se dedicou depois aos seios, a língua brincou com os mamilos eretos provocando um prazer desconhecido, chupou-os sem cessar até que lhe cravou as unhas nas costas e ele teve que voltar para sua boca apertando o corpo contra o dela. O coração dela estava disparado, sentia o pulsar em todas as partes, interpretando uma formosa sinfonia.

As sensações que durante tanto tempo tinham estado subjugadas dentro dela, estavam agora experimentando uma verdadeira revolução que ameaçava fazê-la perder o controle. Por fim lhe soltou as mãos para que também pudesse acariciá-lo... E o fez imediatamente, percorreu aquele corpo perfeito centímetro por centímetro, sentindo os músculos tensos das coxas, das nádegas...

Rodaram pela cama ardendo de paixão. A mão dela procurou provar o que a pressionava sob o ventre e ali estava, em suas mãos, rígido e pulsando a seu próprio ritmo. Ele estremeceu de prazer com a respiração entrecortada.

– Desejo você – disse ela com uma convicção que jamais havia sentido, o poder de sua ânsia era irrefutável.

– Não mais do que eu a desejo, cara – sussurrou ele voltando a deitar-se sobre ela, que sem opor resistência alguma, separou as pernas para saciar a necessidade de senti-lo dentro de si.

Os dedos dele penetraram entre as pernas e ela emitiu um gemido de prazer. Mas antes de deixar-se levar, agarrou-lhe a mão. Não queria que descobrisse a verdade assim.

– Por favor – implorou. – Vamos.

Ele titubeou por segundos, mas em seguida ficou evidente que estava tão impaciente quanto ela. Deteve-se para olhá-la e beijar aquela deliciosa boca antes de entrar em seu corpo brandamente. No começo foi um ligeiro rebolado que foi ficando mais e mais insistente.

Agora já nada importava. Nada exceto tê-lo dentro, enchendo-a por completo e satisfazendo todas suas necessidades.

Opal moveu a pélvis para acomodar-se a ele enquanto se beijavam uma vez mais. Uma rajada de dor lhe percorreu o corpo com a investida mais forte e a fez gritar. Apertou-lhe a mão e a dor desapareceu imediatamente. Só ficou o prazer. Então ela só pôde pensar em quão maravilhosa era a vida, que lhe tinha proporcionado uma experiência assim e tinha despertado todas aquelas sensações entorpecidas.

Mas aquilo não tinha terminado. Ele seguia movendo-se dentro dela, ameaçando sair para logo voltar de novo mais profundo, dando uma dimensão nova ao que ela estava sentindo. Ela começou a mover-se ao uníssono, seguindo seu ritmo, esticando os músculos para mantê-lo onde estava um pouco mais.

Ele a olhou intensamente ao tempo que se movia mais e mais depressa, alimentando o fogo que levavam dentro... Até que ela já não pôde conter tal fogo por mais tempo, um movimento mais a levou a beira da razão, ao limite de seu controle. Nada importava exceto o brilho incandescente da explosão que estava experimentando seu corpo.

Ele a seguiu só um segundo depois; seu corpo ficou imóvel um instante antes de cair sobre ela.

Opal abriu os olhos para descobrir surpresa que tudo a seu redor continuava igual; as janelas, o chão, a cama... Nada tinha mudado. E, entretanto, nada dentro dela era como antes; um ponto muito básico.

Transformou-se em uma pessoa diferente.

Acariciou-lhe o braço e a fez rodar até colocá-la em cima dele.

– Tem fome agora?

– Uma fome feroz – seu estômago confirmou com um rugido.

Com uma gargalhada Domenic a ajudou a ficar em pé para segui-la depois. Mas algo o fez deter-se, Opal seguiu seu olhar até os lençóis, apesar da tênue luz, a mancha era perfeitamente visível.

Ela tinha mentido.

– Pensei que havia dito que durava só cinco ou seis dias – afirmou franzindo o cenho.

– E é. Mas acredito que às vezes acontece isto quando... – Ficou sem palavras, mas em seguida se deu conta de que não precisava palavras, ele já tinha entendido.

– Então... Droga por que não me contou?

– Não me perguntou – respondeu ela tão despreocupadamente quanto pôde. – Acaso importa agora?

Domenic voltou a amaldiçoar em italiano antes de aproximar-se dela e lhe acariciar o ventre.

– Eu machuquei você?

– Não – disse sabendo que não acreditaria. – Bom, um pouco, mas só por um momento.

– Deveria ter me avisado. Teria ido mais devagar.

Opal pôs uma mão sobre a sua.

– Eu gostei muito da forma como fez.

Ele agarrou essa mesma mão e a levou aos lábios para beijá-la brandamente. Depois a estreitou com força entre seus braços.

– Outra ducha? – perguntou ela tentando não deixá-lo ver seu renovado desejo.

Ele se pôs a rir de um modo que iluminou todo o quarto.

– Ainda não. Mas poderíamos nadar um pouco.

Levou-a pela mão ao terraço e daí até os degraus que conduziam à piscina rodeada de formosas palmeiras. Ao princípio estranhou o contato com a água, mas em alguns segundos lhe pareceu que aquela água cristalina iluminada pela lua era o lugar ideal para estar naquele momento junto a ele. Não demorou a mergulhar de cheio e nadar lentamente deixando uma esteira de borbulhas a seu passo.

– Uma sereia – sussurrou ele olhando-a. – Que incrível efeito tem a água em você! – Acrescentou beijando-a de um modo que voltou a despertar nela o desejo de fazer amor. Queria mais. Muito mais.

Como se pudesse sentir sua excitação, ele começou a lhe beijar o pescoço e depois os seios, o que fez que sua ânsia crescesse. Opal arqueou as costas tombando-se sobre a água. Enquanto sua língua lhe percorria o corpo, sua mão se entretinha com suas coxas e com o que se escondia entre elas.

– Continua doendo?

Ela negou com a cabeça para não romper o encanto do momento com as palavras. Sua mão se inundou ainda mais entre as pernas, explorando os lugares mais recônditos de sua anatomia. Ela ofegou deixando-se levar pela intensidade que provocava com suas carícias. Juntos foram movendo-se lentamente pela água até chegar aos degraus parcialmente secos. Ali a sentou de modo que pudesse continuar beijando seu corpo e explorar com a boca o que antes tinha explorado com a mão.

Opal fechou os olhos e depois os abriu de repente ao sentir algo incrivelmente novo. Tentou tirar de sua mente a imagem de sua cabeça ali onde estava, mas era impossível escapar do erotismo de tal visão, e ainda mais impossível era não deixar-se, levar pelos espasmos de prazer que lhe estava provocando.

Quando pensava que não podia agüentar mais, ele voltou a entrar em seu corpo e a levou ainda mais longe.

Uma investida definitiva fez estalar um milhão de faíscas e soube que estava perdida.

– Obrigada – disse-lhe por fim quando conseguiu recuperar a respiração.

Ficaram deitados na grama que rodeava a piscina escutando os sons noturnos da selva. Opal pensou na nova vida que se abria ante ela como esposa de Domenic Silvagni. Essa noite se transformou em sua mulher e tinha se mostrado um amante incrível, inclusive para alguém com tão pouca experiência era evidente. Certamente não ia ser nenhum suplício ter que compartilhar a cama com ele.

No dia seguinte, Domenic organizou uma cesta de pic-nic para a comida e se deslocaram em visita ao redor da ilha até uma praia deserta. A areia era branca e impoluta, o céu azul claro e o mar celeste.

Juntos entraram no mar, onde Domenic não demorou a tirar seu biquíni sob a água. Depois almoçaram sashimi, pedaços de frango ao coentro e uma pequena quiche, tudo isso acompanhado por champanhe. E sob o enorme guarda sol, fizeram amor sensual e languidamente antes de cair rendidos um nos braços do outro.

Opal acreditou que Domenic estava descansando igual a ela, desfrutando de um momento de incomum tranqüilidade em uma vida sempre centrada no trabalho. Tinha pensado que seria muito difícil desconectar, mas ele se encarregou de conseguir que fizesse. Agora Clemengers lhe parecia uma longínqua lembrança comparada com as emoções que estava vivendo.

Mas então ele se moveu incorporando-se logo.

– Como sua mãe morreu?

– Bem... – titubeou ela surpresa com tal pergunta. – Realmente não estou muito certa.

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido e ela encolheu os ombros.

– Sei que soa estranho, mas é certo – tentou explicar incorporando-se também e brincando com a areia. – Eu só tinha nove anos, mas sabia que estava mal há muito tempo. Era profundamente infeliz no casamento. Então uma noite a ouvi discutir com meu pai, gritavam um com o outro. Não era estranho ouvi-los discutirem quando estavam juntos. Normalmente minha mãe suplicava, meu pai gritava e depois ela chorava. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Eu estava tão assustada...

Opal respirou fundo, apertando o punho cheio de areia.

– O caso é que no dia seguinte ela acabou com tudo... Ninguém me contou nunca os detalhes, suponho que tentavam me proteger. Chegou uma ambulância e a levaram ao hospital, mas eu acreditei que ficaria bem.

Atirou os grãos de areia com fúria antes de levantar o olhar para ele.

– Disseram-me que ficaria bem! Mas mentiram. Jamais voltou para casa e eu nunca tive a oportunidade de dizer adeus. Meu pai não nos deixou ir ao funeral e não voltou a falar dela nunca mais.

Domenic se aproximou um pouco mais para tomar-lhe a mão dela.

– Eram muito pequenas.

– Pode ser. Ao menos eu tenho lembranças, as gêmeas só tinham quatro anos e não recordam absolutamente nada dela. Após passaram por nossa casa uma multidão de babás.

Suspirou aliviada pelo contato de sua mão. A história de sua mãe lhe tinha ensinado uma lição muito importante; devia proteger-se e não entregar seu coração jamais. Era uma lição que tinha seguido toda sua vida e graças a qual tinha escapado de muitas coisas. Até agora. Domenic tinha despertado nela sentimentos que desconhecia e tinha encontrado a maneira de transpassar sua couraça.

Já não o odiava, de fato ansiava suas carícias, seus abraços. Quanto demoraria a desejar algo mais profundo?

Retirou a mão e se deitou de costas perdendo o olhar no céu em com a intenção de se afastar de tão perigosos pensamentos.

– Conte algo de seus pais – pediu para mudar de assunto. – Ficaram muito chateados por não poderem estar em Sydney para o casamento?

– Era impossível pelo tratamento do meu pai – respondeu ele deitando-se junto a ela. – Já disse a você que ele tem câncer. Já o operaram, mas agora está fazendo quimioterapia. Parece que tudo vai bem – acrescentou respirando fundo. – O que sei é que estão desejando conhecer você em dezembro, quando celebrarem o aniversário de cinqüenta anos de casados.

– Cinqüenta anos é muitíssimo tempo – disse ela. – Parece-me difícil imaginar que um casal possa estar tanto tempo juntos, e menos ainda sendo feliz. Suponho que se precisa sentir um amor muito especial.

– Quem sabe? – disse incorporando-se de repente. – Deveríamos ir já – anunciou ficando em pé para começar a recolher as coisas imediatamente.

Durante o caminho de volta ele remou em silêncio enquanto ela se perguntava o que teria feito para que ele a fizesse se sentir tão incômoda de repente.

Felizmente, quando chegou a hora do jantar tinham recuperado a harmonia e conversaram animadamente enquanto desfrutavam de um delicioso fruto do mar e um delicado sauvignon blanc australiano.

Dois dias mais de tranqüilidade e prazer se passaram na paradisíaca ilha da Bedarra e Opal desfrutava de um sentimento de indolência que não tinha experimentado antes. Os relógios e o tempo não tiveram utilidade alguma para eles até a noite antes de partir. Passearam pela praia à luz da lua e depois retornaram ao bangalô com a intenção de tomar uma ducha juntos e a expectativa de outra noite de paixão desenfreada.

Opal sabia que as coisas mudariam ao retornar a Sydney. Aqueles dias tinham posto sua relação a outro nível... O nível sexual, e lhe tinham mostrado uma faceta da vida cuja existência desconhecia. Teria se dado conta ele do muito que a tinha mudado já?

Domenic saiu da ducha depois dela, com aspecto fresco e radiante e esfregando o cabelo com a toalha. Ela observou já deitada na cama, impaciente para que fosse para seu lado, ansiosa enquanto se deleitava com a visão de seu torso firme, de suas coxas fortes... Dirigiu-se ao armário para tirar uma cueca de seda negra que vestiu lentamente.

Opal sentiu como ficava a boca seca ante tão delicioso espetáculo.

– Por que vestiu isso? – perguntou por fim.

Domenic se aproximou da cama com um malévolo e sexy sorriso nos lábios.

– Acredito lembrar que você gostava dos homens com roupa de baixo.

– Já não – respondeu ela atirando o braço até que o colocou em cima de seu corpo. – Tire isso.

Tentou engolir o nó que tinha na garganta. Na realidade tinha sorte; as coisas podiam ser muito piores. Enquanto não se apaixonasse por ele, o que fizesse não lhe faria mal. Não podia fingir que não se importava, mas era unicamente uma questão de orgulho, seu coração seguia a salvo.

Despertou na manhã seguinte e o primeiro que fez foi ficar olhando para ele. Ali dormindo e com a barba de quatro dias que deixou, tinha mais aspecto de pirata que nunca, um pirata duro e perigoso. Um pirata que tinha sido seu ao menos durante poucos dias. Tinham compartilhado quatro maravilhosos dias com suas incríveis noites durante os quais só tinha havido uma ligeira tensão. Aquilo a fez pensar que possivelmente, só possivelmente, houvesse alguma possibilidade de que aquilo funcionasse.

Então retornou o medo que lhe produzia a realidade. Aquele era o mesmo homem que tinha passado sua noite de núpcias com outra mulher. Ela não era mais que a mulher que devia lhe dar um filho. Quanto tempo lhe daria de presente sua presença em sua cama depois de que tivesse conseguido seu objetivo?

Assim no momento aproveitaria tudo o que lhe oferecia. Por de repente já a tinha ensinado a sentir coisas completamente novas e tinha criado nela uma ânsia por aprender mais e mais. Ela seria uma aluna avantajada e possivelmente algum dia esse tempo que tinham passado na Bedarra se transformasse em uma lembrança muito especial para eles. Certamente, para ela já era.

Não o compreendia. Se não estava grávida deveria ter tido já o período. Até tinha começado a sentir-se diferente nos últimos dias, ou ao menos isso lhe tinha parecido. Possivelmente tinha imaginado pela vontade que tinha de ficar grávida. Ou possivelmente seu corpo continuava um pouco alterado por todas as emoções das últimas semanas. Não seria nada estranho.

Domenic ia se sentir decepcionado. Mas na realidade sabia que era muito esperar ficar grávida no primeiro mês. Alguns casais demoravam meses, inclusive anos tentando. O que aconteceria se houvesse algum problema? Seu marido tinha dado as coisas por certo na hora de escolher a esposa.

Atirou ao lixo o desperdiçado teste de gravidez e ficou olhando a imagem que lhe devolvia o espelho, surpreendida de como tinha mudado sua maneira de pensar em tão pouco tempo.

Fazia só um mês a idéia de ter um filho, especialmente se fosse do Domenic, lhe teria sido deplorável. E, entretanto ali estava desesperada por ver aparecer essa cor azul. O certo era que nela tinham mudado muitas coisas das quais jamais teria podido imaginar, embora em sua imagem não se percebesse nada.

O casamento a tinha transformado, mas sobre tudo tinha sido Domenic o que mais a tinha mudado. E não era só por ter feito amor com ele, embora isso continuasse sendo tão apaixonante como naqueles primeiros dias. Não, trabalhar junto com ele a tinha feito apreciá-lo de outra maneira.

Era um executivo consumado; seguro, direto e capacitado para tomar qualquer decisão de um modo rápido e efetivo. A campanha de marketing, estava sendo um sucesso que já estava reportando benefícios a ambos os grupos hoteleiros. Certamente a decisão de lhe propor investir no Clemengers tinha sido providencial e embora o Silvers não tivesse o aspecto familiar do Clemengers; era óbvio que os trabalhadores respeitavam Domenic, apesar de que era um chefe exigente e às vezes tremendamente duro. Tinha que admitir que ela mesma tinha aprendido a respeitá-lo no terreno trabalhista e com o passar dos dias, aquele respeito aumentava.

Também ele parecia diferente do homem que tinha conhecido naquele dia em seu escritório em Sydney e cada vez era mais difícil não apreciar todas suas qualidades. O que não tinha descoberto era de onde tinha saído aquela reputação de playboy que o perseguia. Possivelmente só estivesse esperando para deixá-la grávida para voltar para seus costumes. Preferia pensar que não era isso. Embora estivesse mentalmente preparada para algo assim, por algum motivo a idéia de ter que compartilhá-lo com alguma amante lhe parecia muito mais odiosa. Enganou-se ao pensar que poderia viver com sua infidelidade porque agora sabia que não poderia.

Capítulo 10

– Bellisima Donna! - Guglielmo Silvagni lhe estendeu os braços abertos a modo de boa-vinda. – Domenic, não me havia dito que sua esposa era tão bonita.

Mal haviam saído do carro quando seus pais se aproximaram para saudá-los. Opal saudou encantada ante a presença daquela versão de seu marido com mais idade e o cabelo cinza. Em seus setenta anos, Guglielmo seguia tendo a aura de poder, além da altura e a beleza de seu filho; embora pelo modo como caía a roupa, era evidente que tinha perdido bastante peso ultimamente.

– Como fez para conseguir que esta beleza se casasse com você? – perguntou em tom malicioso depois de dar dois beijos na face de sua nova nora.

– Não me deixou outra escolha – respondeu Opal antes de lhe dar oportunidade de responder. – Vinha no mesmo pacote que os hotéis.

Domenic lhe lançou um olhar de advertência, mas Guglielmo soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

– Vá, filho, sempre pensei que fosse um bom empresário e isto demonstra. Mas suspeito que desta vez encontrou a fôrma de seu sapato. Fez muito feliz a um velho, querida.

– Pois preferiria fazer muito feliz a você, sogro – disse Opal com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ele se pôs a rir de novo, aparentemente comovido.

– E o fez, de verdade mais do que acredita. O que acha Rosa?

Rosa Silvagni era uma mulher de sessenta e cinco anos que conservava intacta toda sua beleza; e uma elegância que se notava em algo tão simples como a ampla regata e a saia que destacavam sua figura. Sorriu tomando as mãos de Opal entre as suas.

-Der il benvenuto a famiglia. Bem-vinda à família – traduziu antes de beijá-la como tinha feito seu marido e lhe dar um forte abraço.

– Grazzie – respondeu Opal pondo em prática seu limitado conhecimento de italiano.

– Fizeram uma viagem muita longa e está muito pálida. Deixe que peça a Maria que lhes traga algo para comer.

Opal não estava de todo segura de precisar comer. O longo vôo desde Sydney, unido à viagem de carro do aeroporto até a vila que possuía a família na Volterra, no meio do campo da Toscana, tinham-na deixado sem forças e um pouco enjoada. Deu uma olhada para umas confortáveis cadeiras que havia sob a parra do alpendre da casa e se deu conta de que o que precisava era descansar.

Não tinha dado mais de dois passos quando sentiu que lhe dava voltas a cabeça e as pernas se afrouxavam e antes que pudesse fazer nada, caiu ao chão.

Apesar de sua insistência de que não era mais que os efeitos do vôo e que não queria causar problemas, em seguida a levaram para a cama e chamaram um médico. Uma vez entre os suaves lençóis e sob o edredom de plumas pensou que não tinha sido tão má idéia. O médico a examinou a fundo e fez algumas perguntas que não levaram mais que um sim ou um não por resposta. Depois partiu e ela caiu em um sono reparador.

Algo lhe roçou os lábios, algo quente e delicioso que a fez querer mais. Abriu os olhos e se encontrou com Domenic sentado a seu lado.

– Como se encontra? – perguntou lhe acariciando a mão.

– Melhor. Sinto muito ter causado tantos problemas logo depois de chegar.

Ele negou com a cabeça e em seus lábios apareceu um tenro sorriso.

– Não é nenhum problema. De fato, tenho que dizer que meus pais não poderiam estar mais emocionados. A festa de amanhã vai ser uma celebração.

– Por quê?

– Não sabe? – sussurrou ao tempo que seu sorriso crescia lhe iluminando o rosto. – Acreditei que tinha estado guardando segredo. O doutor está completamente seguro. Vai ter um bebê, cara. Meu bebê.

– Estou grávida? – Opal passou a mão pelo ventre. Uma criança. Um bebê crescendo dentro dela... Seria possível?

– Acredita que deve estar de umas oito semanas.

Lembrou do teste...

Contou-lhe sobre o teste de gravidez que tinha feito no mês anterior. E embora não tivesse tido o período, o mal estar que tinha sentido na última semana a tinham convencido de que esse mês tampouco tinham tido sorte. Mas parecia que esse mal estar era o sinal de outra coisa... De que havia um bebê crescendo dentro dela.

– O médico disse que estes testes nem sempre são confiáveis.

– Mas dois meses – rebateu ela franzindo o cenho. – Isso quer dizer que...

– Exato. Quer dizer que o concebeu durante a visita à ilha, possivelmente em nossa primeira noite juntos.

Opal assentiu tentando de assimilar tudo aquilo.

– Agora precisa descansar. Mas queria agradecer, esposa minha.

Domenic a beijou na testa tomando o rosto entre as mãos, depois nos olhos e finalmente na boca. Opal sentiu um ligeiro enjôo, não sabia se devido ao cansaço ou à suavidade daqueles beijos. Possivelmente fosse a emoção de saber o prazer que devia estar sentindo ele naquele momento. Também ela estava satisfeita; tinha conseguido algo que acreditava que jamais experimentaria e tinha sido graças a ele. Naquele momento lhe parecia o mais especial do mundo. O certo era que, por mais surpreendente que fosse, estava realmente emocionada de levar dentro de si o filho dele.

Mudaria sua relação a partir desse momento?

Sentiria algo mais por ela? No pouco tempo que estavam juntos, ela já tinha começado a apreciar mais e mais o homem com quem se casou. Havia um homem muito diferente atrás do aspecto desumano que tinha visto quando a tinha obrigado a casar-se com ele. O respeito que sentia por ele no terreno trabalhista, unido ao desejo sexual que despertava nela estava fazendo com que suas idéias sobre ele se suavizassem ostensivamente.

Sendo sincera consigo mesma, devia admitir que gostava daquele homem, e não só um pouco. Como tinham mudado as coisas. Gostava de estar com ele, conversar com ele tanto quanto deitar-se com ele e ainda não tinha feito nada que confirmasse sua fama de playboy.

Não tinha havido nem um só incidente depois da noite de núpcias, quando ela mesma o tinha jogado nos braços de outra mulher, que a fizesse duvidar de sua integridade. Agora não o jogaria por nada do mundo. O sexo com ele era maravilhoso; desfrutavam igualmente das noites, quando passavam horas exaustos um nos braços do outro, e os momentos roubados no escritório, quando com a porta fechada um simples abraço os levava até a paixão os consumia. Ele estava satisfeito com ela como amante, disso não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Por que ia procurar em outro lugar?

Possivelmente suas suspeitas de traição fossem infundadas. Provavelmente tinha deixado que o sofrimento de sua mãe a fizesse esperar algo parecido em sua própria vida. Possivelmente tinham alguma possibilidade de construir um casamento feliz. Seus beijos eram tão tenros, tão doces, e suas palavras estavam tão cheias de emoção que não lhe parecia a reação de um homem satisfeito com o cumprimento de um acordo. Era algo mais.

– Deixou meus pais muito felizes – disse-lhe retirando-se. – É o presente de aniversário perfeito. Nunca teria podido encontrar um melhor.

Opal tentou ocultar a decepção. Isso era tudo?

Estava contente com ela porque tinha dado um presente a seus pais? Acaso não se sentia feliz de ter criado algo muito especial juntos?

– Não há problema – disse ela sorrindo com uma alegria que não sentia. – Para isso estou aqui, não? Agora eu gostaria de descansar um pouco.

Domenic a olhou confuso.

– Muito bem – respondeu lhe apertando a mão antes de levantar-se da cama. – Amanhã é um grande dia. Vai haver muitas pessoas desejando te conhecer. Assim dorme bem.

Isso teria feito se não tivesse tido tantas coisas em que pensar. Ia ter um filho. Um filho! Isso já não era uma simples cláusula de um acordo, agora se tratava de uma criança que merecia o melhor que ela pudesse dar. Merecia um lar onde reinasse o amor. De maneira nenhuma ia permitir que seu filho crescesse como ela; muito rápido e com muitas tensões a seu redor. Aquela criança devia crescer com amor e harmonia. Não seria justo fazê-la de outro modo.

Oxalá as coisas fossem diferentes entre eles. Oxalá Domenic pudesse apreciá-la como pessoa e sentir um pouco de afeto por ela em lugar de vê-la como uma espécie de chocadeira. Acaso era pedir muito?

O dia seguinte amanheceu quente e ensolarado e os preparativos da festa já estavam em marcha quando Opal se levantou. Encontrava-se muito melhor e mais relaxada, embora algumas de suas preocupações continuassem. O que mais a preocupava era como tinha mudado sua forma de ver a relação com Domenic. Não se tratava só de que agora se desse bem com ele, embora é obvio agradecia enormemente; o que não entendia era o porquê de repente precisar tanto que a relação se apoiasse em algo mais que a tolerância. Certamente era pela criança, mas seria só por isso?

Para alguém que tinha jurado mil e uma vezes, que aquele homem nunca poderia lhe fazer mal, a pergunta era desconcertante.

Felizmente, não teve mais tempo para refletir porque em seguida se envolveu totalmente na celebração de Guglielmo e Rosa. Tratava-se de uma enorme festa a que parecia ter convidado a maioria dos habitantes da região. E parecia que não ia faltar ninguém, a julgar pela quantidade de comida que se podia ver nas longas mesas cobertas por toalhas brancas. Havia antepasto, massa de todos os tipos e saladas. O suculento aroma do cordeiro assado em espeto enchia o ambiente onde as conversas e as risadas corriam a torrentes. Uma multidão de pessoas se aproximou dela para lhe dar os parabéns e felicitar a ambos pelo casamento e pelo bebê. Parecia que ali as notícias se propagavam à velocidade da luz.

Domenic ficou junto dela, rodeando-a com seus braços em um gesto de possessividade apresentando-a a seus familiares e amigos por igual. Constantemente lhe perguntava estava bem ou estava cansada, mas o certo era que depois de ter dormido tanto durante a noite e com a calorosa boa vinda que lhe tinha dado todo mundo, era quase impossível não encontrar-se bem.

Quando pensava que já tinha conhecido todo mundo e que por fim tinha chegado o momento de sentar-se a descansar com um bom copo de limonada, alguém se aproximou dizendo seu nome. Outro homem que não conhecia com uma mulher...

- Sapphire! – gritou entusiasmada. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não sabia que vinha.

Sapphy a beijou efusivamente e apresentou seu acompanhante, Paolo, "um bom amigo", antes de lançar um olhar de cumplicidade ao Domenic.

– Eu tampouco sabia até ontem. Seu muito bonito marido organizou tudo para te fazer uma surpresa.

Opal o olhou com certo receio, mas tinha os olhos ocultos atrás dos óculos de sol.

– Fez isso?

– Claro. Está louco por você, já sabe. Especialmente agora que o bebê está a caminho. Parabéns.

Voltou a afirmar em busca de uma confirmação, mas não adivinhou nada em seu lânguido sorriso. Como podia ser tão detalhista um momento e tão insensível no seguinte? O que devia pensar?

Tinha sido tão generoso ao convidar Sapphy para a celebração, tão doce e inesperado. Seria uma maravilha pensar que tinha feito pelo que sentia por ela, por sentir realmente, não porque queria apresentá-la como sua esposa e a futura mãe de seu filho.

Opal sabia que a valorizava, mas a conversa da noite anterior lhe tinha dado a entender que o papel que desempenhava em sua vida não ia mais à frente do que da mulher que lhe esquentava a cama e gerava seu filho. Todo o resto não era mais que a imagem refinada que oferecia ao exterior para que todo mundo acreditasse que eram o casal perfeito. Uma imagem que ela mesma tinha contribuído a criar do mesmo modo que ele. E por muito que gostasse de ver ali sua irmã, doía-lhe que ambas as famílias entrassem no engano que era seu casamento.

Mas não tinha por que ser assim, algo dentro dela dizia uma e outra vez que devia haver algo que ela pudesse fazer.

Pela tarde Rosa foi procurá-la com a desculpa de lhe mostrar o jardim, separou-a da multidão. Agarradas pelo braço, as duas mulheres passearam pela propriedade da família, pelos vinhedos agora sem folhas e pela fileira de pinheiros que delimitava o imóvel colina abaixo e finalmente chegaram aos maciços de romeiro, perto dos quais havia um caramanchão do que se via o vale contíguo e ao longe a cidade da Volterra.

– Nossas famílias vivem neste vale há gerações – disse Rosa sentando-se. – Temos uma casa na cidade, mas este sempre será nosso lar.

– Não é de se admirar – respondeu ela deixando-se levar pela tranqüila beleza da paisagem. – É uma beleza.

Rosa sorriu e pegou sua mão.

– Você também, querida. Queria dizer o quanto significa para nós que esteja aqui. Obrigada por fazer que esta festa seja tão especial.

– Obrigada por me fazer sentir tão bem. Sinto muito que não pudessem ir a Sydney para o casamento – hesitou alguns segundos procurando as palavras que pudessem descrever seu incomum noivado. – Tudo ocorreu tão depressa.

– Compreendo – disse sua sogra lhe apertando a mão com carinho. – Não teríamos podido fazer uma viagem tão longa, como já sabe o Guglielmo ainda estava fazendo quimioterapia. Estávamos atravessando um momento muito difícil e a notícia de que Domenic por fim tinha encontrado uma esposa alegrou muito o seu pai. E agora também temos um bebê a caminho. É toda uma bênção, uma autêntica bênção. Estou segura de que agora se recuperará muito mais rápido – Opal a viu secar uma lágrima da face. – Os filhos são uma bênção de Deus – acrescentou já com a voz quebrada pela emoção.

Então foi Opal que apertou a mão de Rosa, sem dizer nada porque tinha a sensação de que era ela a que precisava mais falar.

– Eu tinha quinze anos quando me casei com o Guglielmo. Estava tão nervosa, era a primeira vez que nos víamos, mas ele era tão bonito e tão alto que não pude fazer outra coisa que me apaixonar por ele – recordou sorridente. – Certamente soe muito estranho que fosse um casamento arranjado.

Opal sorriu sem querer admitir que os tempos não tinham mudado tanto.

– Mas depois de cinqüenta anos continuamos juntos e apaixonados. Eu só queria lhe dar um lar feliz, cheio de crianças e risadas – fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Mas não foi isso o que ocorreu. Tentamos durante anos sem êxito e quase tínhamos desistido quando fiquei grávida. Guglielmo estava tão contente. Quando estava de seis meses perdi o bebê – disse chorando sem conter-se. – Pensei que não poderia superar aquele golpe... Até que voltou a ocorrer o milagre e voltei a ficar grávida. Dessa vez Guglielmo não quis arriscar-se; fomos aos melhores médicos e tomamos os melhores cuidados, incluída uma longa temporada no hospital, onde não me deixavam fazer absolutamente nada – riu timidamente. – Teria ficado louca se não desejasse tanto esse bebê. Por fim chegou o momento do parto. Guglielmo estava ao meu lado quando algo começou a ir mal e tive convulsões. Domenic nasceu por cesariana e depois disso os médicos recomendaram que não tentasse ter mais filhos – concluiu a história com um suspiro. – Assim entenderá querida, que a notícia dessa criança nos faça tão feliz. Sobre tudo ao Guglielmo, deu a ele o melhor remédio do mundo. É mais que isso, deu uma razão para viver. Por isso estamos tão contentes de que seja parte da família. É o melhor presente que poderiam nos ter feito... O presente da vida.

Opal sorriu enquanto tentava controlar suas próprias emoções. Como se via incapaz de falar abraçou forte sua sogra. Aquela mulher tinha passado por tantas coisas que era natural que tivesse o coração destroçado.

Para ela tinha sido tão fácil ficar grávida... E, entretanto para Rosa e Guglielmo significava tanto. Era isso o que tinha se referido Domenic na noite anterior quando havia dito que sua gravidez era o melhor presente para seus pais. Agora compreendia quão importante era para ele ter um filho e por que o tinha incluído no acordo na última hora. Tinha feito por amor a seus pais e tinha escolhido a ela para levar aquele presente.

Era toda uma responsabilidade e agora se dava conta de que se sentia orgulhosa de ter sido escolhida. Fechou os olhos com força. Como podia culpar um homem por estar disposto a chegar tão longe para fazer felizes seus pais? Como poderia não amar um homem assim?

Abriu os olhos de repente ao dar-se conta do que acabava de pensar. De onde tinha saído aquela idéia? Ela não o amava.

O amor não tinha nada que ver com a relação que havia entre eles.

Claro que se incomodou quando saiu do quarto na noite anterior, mas isso tinha sido porque estava muito sensível. Acabava de inteirar-se de que estava grávida, possivelmente tinha se incomodado por saber que Domenic estivesse mais contente pelo que significava para seus pais do que por eles dois, mas então ela ainda não conhecia sua história. E certamente isso não queria dizer que esperasse um final de conto de fadas.

"Mentirosa", disse seu coração. Por que Domenic tinha passado de um inimigo para se transformar em seu companheiro? Por que ansiava tanto suas carícias, suas tenras palavras quando a abraçava durante as noites? Por que sim, por amor? O descobrimento lhe cortou a respiração. Isso não era o que achava que devia ocorrer. Prometeu a si mesma que jamais lhe entregaria seu coração. Mas tinha acontecido.

– O que houve querida? – perguntou Rosa percebendo algo estranho em seu olhar. Opal ficou ali sentada, procurando a maneira de responder, tentando pronunciar palavras desconhecidas para ela.

– Amo Domenic – disse em um sussurro. – Estou apaixonada por seu filho.

Rosa se pôs a rir ao tempo que ficava em pé e lhe dando um beijo na testa antes de ficar reta.

– Isso não precisa nem dizer. Nota-se em seus olhos cada vez que o olha – voltou para segurar seu braço quando ela se levantou e a abraçou forte. – Agora deveríamos voltar antes que todos achem que nos perdemos.

As duas semanas seguintes na Itália foram maravilhosas. Aquela família aceitou Opal como se tivesse nascido nela. Guglielmo parecia estar mais forte a cada dia, tinha ganhado peso e as olheiras tinham desaparecido de seu rosto. Obviamente, Rosa tinha percebido aquelas mudanças com felicidade e estava desfrutando do ambiente familiar que tanto tinha desejado toda sua vida.

Por sua parte, Domenic não poderia ter estado mais atento. Tinha marcado uma consulta com um especialista da Volterra e ele confirmou o que já havia dito o outro médico; tudo estava em ordem. De volta para casa pararam em uma trattoria onde comeram uma deliciosa massa, comentando a visita ao médico e pensando em possíveis nomes para o bebê, inclusive tinham discutido quantos filhos deviam ter.

Domenic não parava de fazer planos para o futuro; ele queria ter mais de um filho se fosse possível porque queria que tivesse a companhia que lhe tinha faltado em sua infância. Opal não tinha nada contra aquela idéia, pois lhe era impossível imaginar a vida sem irmãos. É obvio não queria que seu filho crescesse sozinho.

Às vezes dava risada em pensar que não fazia tanto tempo era uma solteira empedernida e agora estava discutindo quantos filhos queria ter como se isso tivesse sido sempre seu plano de vida. Suas conversas não se limitavam à família, também tinham falado de arquitetura, política, moda, restaurantes, é obvio hotéis e tudo o que lhes passasse pela cabeça. Era como se tivessem que compensar por todos os anos que tinham passado antes de se conhecerem. Por fim estavam conhecendo um ao outro.

O único assunto que parecia ficar à margem de seus longos bate-papos era o amor. Não podia confessar o que tinha descoberto no dia da festa, já era bem difícil aceitar isso para tentar fazer com que ele entendesse. Ao fim, ela era a que tinha prometido que jamais se apaixonaria por ele, e tinha parecido bem. Domenic não precisava que ela o amasse. O propósito de seu acordo era formar uma família, nenhuma cláusula os obrigava a amar-se.

Por isso não havia dito por muito que desejasse fazer isso; de todos os modos, não, estava segura de ter podido encontrar as palavras para fazer de forma correta. O pouco que falava, jamais do amor. Opal sabia que estava contente de como estavam saindo às coisas, já tinha conseguido tudo o que esperava do casamento.

Quando estavam na cama, Opal esquecia todas essas preocupações. Ali, a paixão se apoderava deles. Quem precisava falar de amor fazendo-o todas as noites?

Passaram o Natal na Toscana e Sapphy se uniu a eles junto com Paolo. Foi Domenic que insistiu em que Ruby também passasse com eles as férias e embora tivesse sido mais difícil que Sapphy, que vivia em Melam, aceitou encantada. Rosa não cabia em si de gozo ao ver sua casa cheia de pessoas e de alegria.

Opal tampouco tinha sido tão feliz, os Natais não tinham sido nunca assim em sua casa e o casamento não se parecia com nada do que ela tinha imaginado. Agora lhe parecia impossível ter temido que Domenic fosse infiel; inclusive lhe parecia uma loucura que tivesse sido um playboy em algum momento de sua vida. Embora não a amasse, estava segura de que por nada do mundo estaria disposto a pôr em perigo a sua nova família. Jamais poria em perigo tudo o que tinham conseguido e toda a felicidade que tinham proporcionado a seus pais.

Embora não a amasse, Opal podia ao menos desfrutar dessa certeza.

Capítulo 11

Sydneu estava muito quente e cansativa depois da fresca e frondosa Toscana.

Opal se envolveu totalmente no trabalho do Clemengers, mais feliz e satisfeita do que tinha estado em muitos anos. Os três hotéis estavam funcionando à perfeição e os empregados estavam encantados. E parecia que a fusão também tinha beneficiado ao Silvers; certamente a troca de idéias era a base do progresso de ambas as cadeias.

Sua única preocupação era Pearl's Place. No refúgio só tinham ficado umas poucas residentes depois do Natal. Entretanto, Jenny Scott e sua filha tinham tido que retornar depois de que o edifício ao que se mudaram pegou fogo.

Não se tinha encontrado a origem do dito incêndio, possivelmente algum curto-circuito nas luzes de Natal, mas a polícia tinha algumas suspeitas. Agora que estava de volta, Opal poderia ficar durante o dia com o refúgio e inclusive tratar de encontrar um lugar melhor, como já tinha planejado antes.

Aquela tarde estava lendo o último relatório de Deirdre Hancock quando Domenic entrou em seu escritório depois de chamar e fechou a porta com ferrolho.

Opal não tinha previsto vê-lo em todo o dia, mas fechou o relatório justo no momento no que lhe levantava o queixo para lhe dar um beijo na boca.

– Olá – sussurrou ela encantada com a surpresa justo antes de receber um segundo beijo. Dessa vez ele fez com os lábios entreabertos e roçou sua língua com a dele, fazendo que lhe acelerasse o pulso e lhe subisse a libido automaticamente.

Jamais se acostumaria ao efeito que, exercia sobre ela, com cada beijo reagia como se fosse a primeira vez, só que cada vez era melhor porque agora sabia como era delicioso e a fazia desejar mais e mais.

– Olá – disse-lhe com voz profunda de desejo. – Está ocupada? – perguntou sem afastar os lábios mais que uns milímetros.

– O que esta querendo me propor? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso que antecipava algo excitante.

– O que acha de um pouco de romance no escritório? – continuou acariciando seu pescoço. Um calafrio de prazer a percorreu de cima abaixo. Fizeram amor pela manhã antes de tomar o café e já voltava a desejar mais. Só esperava que aquela ânsia que sentia por ela nunca mudasse.

Domenic a agarrou pela cintura e a pôs em pé; um segundo depois lhe tinha desabotoado a saia e a tinha voltado de forma que ficou olhando ao escritório, ofegando pela excitação de sentir suas mãos sobre seu corpo, procurando os seios e penetrando por debaixo do sutiã até encontrá-los. A gravidez tinha feito que seus seios aumentassem de tamanho, deixando-os mais firmes e sensíveis do que o habitual, o que provocava que ambos sentissem ainda mais prazer. Enquanto, sua ardente boca lhe beijava o pescoço com impaciência e seu corpo se apertava contra o dela, fazendo-a sentir sua poderosa excitação. Opal era consciente do desejo que provocava nele e por sua vez a fazia sentir-se mais atraente e carnal.

Ele a tinha feito assim, tinha transformado uma inexperiente virgem em sua esposa, sua companheira, sua amante... E tinha despertado nela o mesmo anseio animal que sentia ele em momentos como esse.

Pouco a pouco foi arregaçando a saia para alcançar a parte superior das meias, e grunhiu ao notar que usava as ligas que ele mesmo lhe tinha dado no Natal. Uma vez ali, sua mão penetrou entre as pernas e tentou se desfazer da diminuta tanga. Ela se moveu para ajudar com a impaciência que era dele e que a tinha contagiado. Queria tê-lo dentro de si, possuindo-a por completo.

Então retirou as mãos um instante, Opal ouviu o som do zíper da calça e em seguida voltou a desfrutar do tato de suas mãos sobre suas costas. Não demorou a entrar nela com um grunhido de prazer, o mesmo prazer que estava provocando nela com seus movimentos.

Rodeou-a com os braços para elevá-la até o topo da paixão junto a ele, onde um calor os uniu até que o vulcão que ambos levavam dentro entrou em erupção em um crescendo arrebatador.

Domenic se deixou cair sobre ela em cima da mesa, os dois exaustos e sem fôlego. Naquele momento Opal morria de vontade de dizer, de lhe dizer o quanto significava para ela. Ele tinha se metido em sua vida à força e depois lhe tinha demonstrado como o mundo podia ser maravilhoso, tinha-lhe ensinado a fazer amor e inclusive lhe tinha dado a promessa de um filho.

Mas o maior presente que lhe tinha dado era tê-la ensinado a sentir. E agora ela precisava dele como ao ar que respirava.

Amava-o.

Ajudou-a levantar-se para imediatamente estreitá-la entre seus braços. Ela o olhou, queria observá-lo bem quando dissesse. "Amo você". Não podia ser tão terrível. Sua boca estava a ponto de emitir aquelas palavras quando algo a fez titubear, de repente sentiu medo.

O que aconteceria se ele continuasse sem querer seu amor? Ou se simplesmente não se importasse? Já tinha seu corpo, era necessário que soubesse que também tinha seu coração?

Nesse momento sua boca voltou a apoderar-se da dela, mas desta vez com doçura, com uma incrível ternura que a fez fechar os olhos e mergulhar nas sensações que despertava com um mero beijo.

– Bom – disse-lhe então se separando um pouco. – O que pensa do romance no escritório? - perguntou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

– Que deveríamos praticar mais freqüentemente. – Ele se pôs a rir brandamente.

– Estou de acordo. Mas terá que ser quando voltar. Parto esta noite.

– Vai viajar? Tão cedo? – Disse ela desfazendo-se de seu abraço. Não lhe havia dito que tinha uma viagem prevista e em dois dias chegaria o dia de Fim de Ano. Tinha planejado em segredo um jantar romântico na suíte do apartamento de cobertura, de onde poderiam ver os foguetes sobre o porto de Sydney. Assim começariam bem o novo ano. Seria como começar de novo para os dois. – Por que tem que partir?

– Tenho que ir a Londres por negócios. De verdade tenho que ir.

– Ah – respondeu dando a volta com a desculpa de arrumar um pouco seu aspecto. Ele estava à frente de um importante império hoteleiro e isso implicava viajar muito. – Há algum problema?

– Nada pelo que deva preocupar-se. Solucionarei e em seguida estarei de volta.

– Mas... Tem que ser agora?

– Temo que sim.

Domenic se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

– Saio dentro de duas horas. Só passei por aqui para me despedir.

– Não precisava ter se incomodado – respondeu tentando parecer imperturbável por sua iminente viagem, embora por dentro se sentisse perdida. – Poderia ter mandado um e-mail.

– Sempre faz isso; não é verdade? – disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– O que? – perguntou falsamente animada.

– Fingir que não se importa, quando na realidade você se importa.

– A que se refere?

– Está claro que não quer que eu vá. Por que faz como se não se importasse?

– Quem diz que não me importa que vá? É obvio sentirei falta do sexo – replicou rindo. – Mas claro isso é tudo o que há entre nós; sexo e esta criança – acrescentou passando a mão pelo ventre.

– Diz isso como se essa criança fosse uma espécie de maldição. Uma obrigação.

– Por acaso não é? – perguntou com incredulidade. – O certo é que eu não tive escolha, você não me deu outra opção. Tive que aceitar um casamento que não queria e o filho que você queria. Agora que já cumpri as duas condições de seu acordo... Não devo nada mais a você. E certamente não devo nenhuma explicação do que sinto.

– Porque vem falar agora do acordo? Fosse como fosse, o caso é que agora estamos casados e vai ter meu filho.

– Falo disso porque jamais nos teríamos casado se não tivesse sido por esse acordo. O acordo, por certo, que você redigiu. E esta criança – voltou a por a mão no abdômen – representa o cumprimento de outra das cláusulas desse acordo. Tudo é tão artificial...

– Compreendo – agora era ele o que tentava parecer tranqüilo, mas o agitado movimento de seu peito denotava algo muito diferente. – Tem razão. Isso é tudo o que há entre nós – disse dirigindo-se para a porta. Depois avisarei quando vou voltar. Possivelmente desta vez mande um e-mail.

E desapareceu fechando a porta atrás de si. "Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida!"

Opal ficou ali parada, tremendo como uma folha a ponto de cair enquanto se perguntava que demônios lhe tinha passado. Tinha estado a ponto de lhe dizer que o amava e imediatamente depois se pôs como uma fera, atacando-o e o fazendo acreditar que lamentava ter se casado com ele.

Mas ele tinha concordado. Tinha estado de acordo com ela em que o único que os unia era aquele acordo. Tinha tido a oportunidade de lhe dizer se significava algo mais para ele que uma mera aquisição comercial. Mas tinha preferido não aproveitar essa oportunidade. Havia dito o que significava para ele sem necessidade de dizer nenhuma só palavra.

Sexo fácil e uma máquina de fazer bebês.

Isso era tudo o que era para ele. Como era possível que tivesse estado a ponto de dizer que o amava? Que tremendo engano teria cometido!

Mas, por que se atormentava? Perguntou-se enxugando uma lágrima. Do primeiro dia tinha sabido como seriam as coisas entre eles. Deviam ser os hormônios que a fazia pensar assim, esperar coisas que não podiam acontecer.

Domenic tinha partido e ela tinha trabalho. Dirigiu-se à mesa, abriu o relatório de Deirdre Hancock e obrigou-se a voltar a concentrar-se naquele montão de palavras.

Capítulo 12

Dominic se serviu de um uísque sem afastar o olhar do relógio. Eram nove da noite. Ela estava a ponto de chegar. Da rua chegava o estrondo das celebrações de Fim de Ano do Covent Garden. Aproximou-se até as enormes janelas do hotel Silvers de Londres e observou a colorida iluminação natalina. Em Sydney seria já de dia. Suspeitaria algo Opal? Não, certamente não. Ele não havia dito nem feito nada durante as últimas semanas que pudesse delatá-lo. De fato, acreditava que se comportou como o marido ideal, pensou enquanto apurava as últimas gotas que ficavam no copo. Algo lhe dizia que Opal não opinava o mesmo.

Bateram na porta. Bem, gostava que as mulheres fossem pontuais; especialmente quando se tratava de uma a que tinha tanta vontade de ver.

– Dommy, querido – saudou-o ela lhe jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço e segurando uma garrafa do Moet em uma mão. Deu-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha. – Alegro-me tanto em ver você.

– Emma – disse ele lhe segurando os braços ao tempo que comprovava que já tinha tomado uma boa quantidade de champanhe. Seus lábios voltavam a procurar os dele, apesar de que no primeiro intento Domenic tinha conseguido escapar. Por fim conseguiu lhe afastar os braços e limpar o batom do rosto. – Como me encontrou desta vez?

Ela se pôs a rir com tal estridência que fez que lhe chiassem os dentes.

– Tenho espiões por toda parte – confessou tentando abrir a garrafa. – Alguém viu você no aeroporto e estava segura de que se encontraria aqui. Não é uma sorte que estejamos os dois em Londres no fim de Ano? Não está feliz com a surpresa?

Tirou a cortiça com a maestria de uma veterana na matéria e pôs-se a rir de novo.

– Rápido! As taças! – Domenic se aproximou de um aparador e tirou uma taça. – Só uma? – perguntou ela com os olhos totalmente abertos. – Não vai brindar comigo pelo ano que começa? Fiquei tão feliz quando me inteirei de que estava aqui.

– Não, eu não quero – disse ele. – De fato, acredito que seria melhor que partisse. Estou esperando alguém que deve estar a ponto de chegar.

Emma ficou paralisada com a taça nos lábios e o olhou com desconfiança.

– Uma mulher?

– Sim.

Seus calculadores olhos brilhavam de raiva e ciúmes. Como a teria achado atraente em outro tempo? Era uma mulher objetivamente bonita, mas apesar dessa chamativa aparência, não tinha a faísca de Opal, nem sua força, nem seu caráter. Seu corpo não tinha a calidez das curvas de Opal, que se amoldavam a ele à perfeição. Vá, parecia que sentia falta dela mais do que teria acreditado.

– Assim que com a australiana se acabou. Sabia que não duraria.

– Minha esposa – começou a dizer levando-a pelo braço para a porta – está em casa, na Austrália e está esperando nosso primeiro filho.

– Já? – voltou-se de repente com uma expressão de asco no rosto. – Bom, felicidades... Suponho. Deveríamos brindar por isso – foi para onde tinha deixado a garrafa enquanto ele a esperava junto à porta com os braços cruzados.

– Acabou?

– Está bem, sei entender uma indireta. Mas me deixe antes que me retoque um pouco a maquiagem. Isso não importará Dommy?

Ficou ali esperando que voltasse do banheiro e que saísse de sua vida de uma vez por todas.

Mas então voltou a soar o timbre da porta. Não precisava de Emma naquele momento; não quando havia tantas coisas em jogo. O timbre soou uma vez mais. Não podia arriscar-se a esperar que voltasse do banheiro, a mulher que se encontrava ao outro lado da porta possivelmente não esperasse. Havia sido muito difícil convencê-la para que fosse para assustá-la agora que estava tão perto.

Girou o trinco e abriu a porta justo no instante no que soou o telefone.

Maldita seja! Quem fosse ia ter que deixar uma mensagem; nesse instante era mais importante falar com a mulher que se encontrava ao outro lado da porta.

Apenas se deu conta de que o telefone tinha deixado de soar porque estava muito ocupado observando todos os detalhes de sua visitante. Vestia de maneira elegante, era de estatura media, mas bem proporcionada, embora o cabelo cinzento e as rugas de seu rosto revelavam a idade que tinha. Entretanto, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram seus olhos, olhavam-no com esse brilho que não acabava de definir-se nem pelo azul nem pelo cinza e com um pânico que lhes dava reflexos de outras cores. Tomou a mão com a certeza de que o tinha conseguido.

Tinha-a encontrado.

Emma escolheu precisamente esse instante para sair do banheiro.

– Conheço-a? – perguntou sem afastar o olhar da mulher e obviamente tentando desvelar o mistério de sua presença. – Não, parece-me que não.

Domenic não tinha a menor intenção de incomodar-se em apresentar-lhe só queria que desaparecesse dali antes que aquela mulher mudasse de opinião e fugisse. Deu um passo para trás para deixar passar a Emma.

– Por certo, respondi ao telefone ao ver que você estava ocupado.

– E? – perguntou ele impaciente.

– Não disseram nada – encolheu os ombros fazendo que seus peitos estivessem a ponto de transbordar-se pelo decote. – Deve ter sido engano – deu meia volta pondo ar de aborrecimento, mas ainda se voltou para ele uma vez mais. – Ah, Domenic, devo dizer que seu gosto em mulheres não está melhorando precisamente.

Domenic estava acompanhando à mulher ao interior da sala, mas se permitiu despedir-se da Emma em condições:

– Aí é que se engana. Meu gosto para mulheres nunca foi melhor.

Opal ficou olhando o telefone desconcertada. A noite de insônia e preocupações acabava de piorar. Estava dois dias pensando na briga, dois dias recriminando-se e flagelando-se por sua atuação. Tinha sido tão estúpido e tão infantil brigar com Domenic antes de sua viagem. Por isso tinha decidido chamá-lo; o chamaria para desculpar-se e lhe desejar feliz ano novo, além de lhe dizer que estava pensando nele e desejando que voltasse.

A princípio tinha acreditado que a tinham passado em outro quarto, até que reconheceu com um estremecimento aquele característico acento americano. Aquele tinha sido o momento no que a noite de insônia se converteu em um pesadelo.

Emma estava ali... Em seu quarto.

Tinha desligado e ficou olhando o telefone e amaldiçoando-o por ser o portador de tão terríveis notícias. Tão devastadoras notícias.

Mas, acaso era tão surpreendente? Sempre tinha sabido que era um playboy, sabia que as mulheres como ela não podiam ser felizes por muito tempo com homens como Domenic; sobre tudo não quando já estavam grávidas e não era necessário continuar deitando-se com elas. Além disso, com quem tinha passado sua noite de núpcias? Certamente não com sua flamejante esposa. Não, tinha-a passado com a Emma, igual agora estava passando a noite de Fim de Ano. Isso explicava sua repentina viagem; estava ansioso de reunir-se com sua amante.

Sempre tinha sabido que aquilo acabaria ocorrendo, sabia; que aquele casamento não podia lhe contribuir nada novo. Não importava o que sentisse por ele, não podia mudá-lo. Já tinha visto com seus pais e agora estava vivendo em própria carne.

Deitou-se na cama desesperada. Tinha havido momentos nos quais tinha chegado a pensar que podiam fazer que funcionasse que poderiam converter-se em uma verdadeira família. Tinha havido momentos nos que inclusive tinha acreditado que estava a ponto de lhe dizer que a amava, momentos nos que tinham estado tão perto que parecia que seus corações se comunicavam.

Mas estava equivocada. Tudo tinha sido uma farsa. Ele jamais a amaria, não era capaz de fazer isso.

E ela não podia ficar ali por mais tempo. Não poderia viver como tinha feito sua mãe, não poderia passar os dias esperando que ele chegasse a casa com a esperança de que lhe dedicasse o carinho que lhe sobrasse depois de ter estado com alguma amante. Ela não era o bastante forte para sofrer essa humilhação. Se ele não a amava, preferia partir.

Colocou a mão no ventre pensando na responsabilidade que tinha com seu filho; devia criá-lo rodeado de amor, em uma família unida pelo amor. Não ia permitir que tivesse uma infância como a sua, em uma família unida pela obrigação, com uma mãe que estava tão obcecada por conseguir a atenção de seu marido que às vezes se esquecia de que suas filhas precisavam dela.

Levantou-se da cama e se apressou ao banheiro com o tempo justo para ajoelhar-se junto ao vaso presa das náuseas.

Não respondia ao telefone, a nenhum telefone, e os empregados do hotel não a tinham visto. Mas claro, era a manhã de Fim de Ano e Opal poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Entretanto, Domenic estava muito preocupado. Se tinha sido ela a que tinha chamado quando Emma respondeu ao telefone... Droga! Agora não podia nem pensar nisso.

Deitou-se muito tarde e em algumas horas embarcaria rumo a Sydney. Antes devia dormir um pouco, mas não podia, não enquanto não pudesse assegurar-se de que Opal estava bem. Morria de vontade de vê-la, de ver como lhe iluminavam os olhos. Logo, muito em breve, pensou enquanto voltava a marcar o número.

Seu novo quarto estava no primeiro andar e tinha vista para a rua. Era pequeno, mas ao menos estava limpo, e não havia nada nele que recordasse Domenic. Deirdre tinha ficado chocada ao vê-la aparecer com a mala, mas só tinha precisado olhar um segundo no rosto para levá-la a um dos quartos. Opal se sentia muito agradecida de que não tivesse perguntado nada porque não teria podido explicar o que lhe acontecia. Sobre tudo porque não estava segura de que ela mesma entendia.

Deitou-se na cama e deixou o olhar perdido no teto. Menos mal que nunca tinha falado ao Domenic sobre o Pearl's Place. Precisaria procurar algum lugar mais permanente, mas no momento ali estava a salvo. Quando descobrisse seu segredo, ela já teria ido. Agora tinha que pensar no que fazer.

Iria se adaptar à rotina do refúgio participaria das tarefas de limpeza e em tudo o que fosse necessário... Mas antes tinha que dormir um pouco.

A risada infantil penetrou no quarto. Brittany Scott estava brincando com suas bonecas no corredor e o som de sua risada era incrivelmente relaxante.

Opal sorriu pela primeira vez em vários dias. Ia ter um filho. Seria uma menina? Seria bonito ter uma filha... Ou um filho, uma criança que também iria parecer com o Domenic, seria alto e bonito e romperia o coração de alguma mulher como tinha feito seu avô com sua avó, ou seu pai com ela,

Afundou o rosto cheio de lágrimas no travesseiro e fechou os olhos tão forte quanto pôde. Havia muitos corações quebrados no mundo. Mas por que tinha que ser o seu um deles?

O verão tinha chegado com força. Os dias seguintes foram calorosos e úmidos, o sol golpeava com uma ferocidade reservada só para dias especialmente abrasadores. As ruas estavam tranqüilas porque as pessoas tinham ido à praia em busca de água e um pouco de brisa ou ficado em casa. Deirdre tinha se devotado a levar a quem quisesse à praia e quase todo mundo tinha aproveitado a ocasião. Jenny Scott, entretanto tinha preferido ficar em casa afligida de uma terrível enxaqueca. Como Brittany se negava a ir se não fosse com sua mãe, Opal tinha optado por ficar e ajudar. Na realidade, também preferia ficar. Não estava preparada para enfrentar a multidão com vontade de diversão,

O refúgio ficou muito tranqüilo quando todas partiram; Brittany estava brincando no patamar enquanto que sua mãe se deitou no chão de ladrilhos em busca de um pouco de frescor. Opal se encontrava lendo na sala em penumbra, as cortinas estavam fechadas para impedir que entrasse um raio de sol, e o único ruído que perturbava tanta tranqüilidade era o do ventilador. Tudo estava tranqüilo e silencioso.

No andar de acima se ouviu de repente o som de um vidro quebrado e o seguiu uma explosão que deixou em todo o edifício um tremendo aroma de fumaça e gasolina. Depois, o grito apavorado de uma criança.

«Brittany!» Opal saiu correndo escada acima em busca da menina, mas já não podia passar. As chamas dominavam o andar superior e a fumaça negra cobria o resto do espaço. O alarme de incêndios saltou com um tremendo estrondo.

– O está acontecendo? – perguntou Jenny alarmada. – Onde está Brittany?

A menina voltou a gritar e Jenny olhou para cima com o rosto lívido.

– Meu Deus! Brittany! – tentou ir a sua busca, mas Opal a deteve.

– Não podemos subir. Vá à casa do lado e chama os bombeiros.

– Minha menina! – voltou a gritar tentando desfazer-se de Opal.

– Vamos, vá chamar os bombeiros – insistiu ela conseguindo que desta vez que Jenny obedecesse.

Agora se ouvia o pranto da pequena, mas não havia maneira de chegar ao andar de acima com as escadas em chamas.

– Brittany – gritou com esperança de que a menina pudesse ouvi-la. – Vá para seu quarto e fecha a porta. Os bombeiros estão a ponto de chegar.

Ou ao menos isso esperava. Opal saiu pela parte de trás sem parar de tossir; o quarto de Brittany estava ali acima, em cima da cozinha. Teria conseguido chegar?

"Deveriam ouvir-se sirenes". Onde estavam os bombeiros? Onde estava todo mundo? Sabia apenas que não havia tempo. Olhou ao seu redor procurando algo útil no diminuto pátio.

Havia uma velha escada apoiada na cerca, parecia bem sólida para agüentar seu peso, assim sem pensar duas vezes a levou até a parede e a levantou. Ficava quase um metro por debaixo da janela, mas ao menos poderia ver algo.

Voltou a olhar a seu redor. Onde estavam as sirenes?

Respirou fundo. Não tinha outra opção, tinha que subir. "Não está tão alto", disse a si mesma tentando não pensar na possível queda. "Não olhe para abaixo". Fixou o olhar na janela que ia se aproximando pouco a pouco; por fim chegou ao degrau final e apareceu. Havia só um pequeno oco através das cortinas, a porta estava fechada e a fumaça penetrava por debaixo.

"Meu Deus, que Brittany esteja bem". Procurou com o olhar em todos os cantos do quarto que alcançava ver e por fim viu um sapato, uma perna. Estava abaixada sob a cama, aterrada.

– Brittany! – gritou ficando nas pontas dos pés com as pernas trêmulas. A porta parecia estar a ponto de estalar, em qualquer momento o fogo irromperia no quarto. Tinha que fazer algo e tinha que fazer rápido. A vida da menina estava em jogo. Se Brittany tivesse sido sua filha, teria gostado de pensar que alguém estaria disposto a tentar resgatá-la.

Os vizinhos tinham começado a aparecer nas janelas, os mais rápidos tinham ido com baldes e mangueiras com os quais tentavam alcançar o edifício.

Mas ainda não havia nem rastro dos bombeiros. Ia ter que se arriscar. Procurou algo com o que romper a janela antes que a porta fosse abaixo. Não havia nada, nenhum tijolo quebrado nenhum vaso de barro... Finalmente decidiu tirar um sapato e tentar com o salto, embora fosse completamente plano. Felizmente, rompeu-se à primeira.

– Brittany! – gritou levantando a voz por cima do rugido do fogo. – Vou entrar. Fique onde está.

Embaixo, perto do chão, haveria ainda uma pequena capa de ar respirável. Ainda tinha uma oportunidade. Mas as cortinas se interpunham em seu caminho... Não, não foi tão difícil, desprenderam-se com apenas um puxão e pôde utilizá-las para cobrir os restos de vidro. De um salto se colocou sobre o batente, então outro ruído se impôs sobre o do fogo.

As sirenes! Por fim!

Devia esperar? Poderia esperar Brittany?

Estava a só três metros dela. Fazia um calor incrível e o ar era irrespirável pela grande quantidade de fumaça acumulada. As chamas estavam começando a penetrar por debaixo da porta. Não podia esperar.

Aterrissou sobre as cortinas e os vidros quebrados, notou que lhe cravava algo, mas não tinha tempo para olhar. Se arrastou pelo chão para a cama chamando à pequena, mas sem querer assustá-la porque se sentia em pânico e se movia, possivelmente não pudesse encontrá-la em meio daquela densa fumaça. De repente se golpeou com algo na cabeça e soube que tinha chegado à cama; apalpou o chão encontrar o que procurava.

-Brittany! – não houve resposta.

Então foi ela que se assustou. Não podia estar morta, acabava de vê-la mover-se. Voltou a se aproximar dela até que pôde tê-la nos braços. Era um peso morto, tinha a cabeça pendurando sem aparente vida, mas não podia deter-se comprovar se estava bem. Tinha que sair dali.

Onde estava a janela? Tudo era negro e asfixiante. Apertou forte à menina, mas assim não podia andar presa ao chão. Não obstante, começou a mover-se para onde acreditava que estava a janela enquanto lutava por respirar.

Tinha que sair dali, não só por ela mesma, nem pela menina que tinha em braços. Mas sim pelo filho de Domenic.

"Domenic", a cabeça lhe dava voltas e lhe ardiam os pulmões. "Sinto muito!"

Capítulo 13

Viu a fumaça ao virar aquela esquina. Seu mau humor ia se intensificando à medida que se aproximava do edifício onde sabia que ela tinha criado um refúgio. Não ter podido falar por telefone com ela de Londres já tinha sido bastante frustrante, mas comprovar ao retornar que partiu, tinha terminado de deixá-lo louco. Por que tinha partido? Tinham discutido antes de sua viagem, mas jamais a teria considerado das que abandonavam tão facilmente.

Dobrou outra esquina. Alegrava-se de não ter contado que sabia seu segredo. Parecia lógico que tivesse corrido ali para refugiar-se. Então viu aquelas enormes nuvens negras. Devia ser muito perto dela.

Era sua casa.

As chamas saíam pelas janelas dianteiras, golpeando os velhos tijolos. Onde estavam os serviços de emergência? Tornou-se a um lado e saiu do carro sem esperar um segundo para chamar.

– Três minutos – assegurou-lhe a operadora com total tranqüilidade.

Uma multidão de pessoas se congregou em frente ao edifício, mas ela não estava ali. Uma mulher chorava histérica sem deixar de gritar um nome.

– Você vive aqui? – perguntou-lhe Domenic.

A mulher o olhou com os olhos avermelhados e o rosto apavorado, mas não disse nada, só mostrou o edifício e soluçou.

– Brittany.

– E Opal? Onde está Opal?

Ela elevou as sobrancelhas e voltou a mostrar o edifício em chamas.

"NÃO!"

Não podia estar ali dentro. Não havia maneira de entrar pela fachada, teria que tentar pela parte de trás. Aproveitou a porta que tinham aberto os vizinhos, que se esforçavam em umedecer o edifício com suas muito curtas mangueiras, e penetrou no jardim traseiro. Alguém tinha apoiado uma escada na parede. Ao levantar o olhar, viu umas pernas que desapareciam por uma janela para o interior.

"São suas pernas!"

– OPAL! – mas não esperou para obter uma resposta, foi correndo para a escada e subiu por ela tão rápido como pôde sem fazer caso dos rangidos da madeira que protestava por seu peso; nada importava só encontrar Opal.

A fumaça saía pela janela, felizmente não havia ainda nenhuma chama. Entretanto, Domenic sabia que a fumaça podia ser tão letal quanto o fogo. Cada vez se ouviam as sirenes mais perto, mas, chegariam a tempo? Não podia arriscar-se. Sabia o que devia fazer. Com um pequeno salto entrou pela janela.

Aquilo parecia um forno, o oxigênio se consumiu e o fogo ameaçava transpassar a porta a qualquer momento. Então já não haveria esperança alguma.

– Opal! – gritou no meio daquele inferno, mas foi em vão porque o som se perdeu na onipotência do fogo. Cobriu o nariz com um lenço para evitar que lhe queimassem os pulmões.

Não havia nem rastro dela, mas tinha que estar ali. Tinha que encontrá-la. Então ouviu um ruído... Era tosse? Algo o golpeou na perna.

Não era algo... Era alguém.

Baixou a mão e encontrou um corpo. Notou as convulsões que lhe provocava a tosse. Ao tentar agarrá-la para levá-la para a janela, tocou à menina que levava nos braços justo no momento no que derreteram as dobradiças da porta deixando passo a uma enorme labareda. Jogou a menina nos ombros e virtualmente empurrou Opal para a janela. Era evidente que estava lutando por recuperar o controle, só teve que tentar duas vezes antes de conseguir se sustentar por si só. Domenic teria suspirado aliviado se tivesse tempo e ar.

Aquilo era um verdadeiro inferno.

Não, ainda podia sair pela janela e encontraria a escada. Isso não era o inferno.

O inferno tinha sido quando tinha visto suas pernas desaparecer pela janela.

Quando tinha duvidado que conseguiria voltar, quando tinha acreditado que possivelmente não fosse assim. Quando já estava na metade da escada, o andar inteiro explodiu vítima das chamas levando atrás dele o que ficava da janela. Baixou os últimos degraus que restavam e então sim suspirou aliviado ao notar a terra firme sob seus pés. Alguém lhe tirou à menina dos ombros e a levou correndo à ambulância. Alguém gritou:

– Tem pulso! Você é um herói.

Mas Domenic negou com a cabeça. A heroína era Opal. Era ela que tinha encontrado à menina, sem ela a pequena teria morrido.

Rodearam-na a multidão de homens de uniforme movendo-se de um lado a outro e gritando. Bombeiros. Isso explicava tudo. Por algum motivo, tinha acreditado que o homem que a tinha tirado da habitação em chamas era Domenic. Mas não era possível. Domenic estava em Londres com Emma. E mesmo que estivesse em Sydney, não teria sabido onde encontrá-la.

Levaram-na a ambulância e lhe puseram uma máscara de oxigênio. Respirou fundo e desfrutou do gás que lhe dava a vida; embora depois de um par de inalações retirou a máscara com impaciência.

– Brittany?

– A menina? Está bem, vai a caminho do hospital – disse o rapaz da ambulância lhe apertando a mão. – Não se preocupe, está em boas mãos.

Uma agradável sensação de alívio lhe encheu o coração. Fechou os olhos e pensou que o importante era que a menina estava salva. Tinha perdido Pearl's Place, mas dava igual; encontraria outro lugar com mais espaço, como tinha pensado. Só era um edifício. Mas não teria podido suportar a idéia de que tivesse arrebatado a vida de uma pessoa, especialmente uma criança.

Respirou uma vez mais e voltou a retirar a máscara, havia algo mais que precisava saber.

– Quem era o bombeiro que me tirou? Quero agradecer.

– Não é nenhum bombeiro, querida – disse o homem olhando para fora da ambulância. – Foi aquele ali, o da camisa que antes era branca. É vizinha dele?

Opal se incorporou e conseguiu localizar o homem, não havia ninguém com camisa que parecesse ter sido branca. Então se afastou um dos bombeiros e sentiu um aperto no coração.

"Domenic!"

Tinha o rosto sujo de fuligem, a camisa rota e suja, mas era ele. Estava ali de pé, esperando impaciente que um enfermeiro lhe fizesse um curativo no rosto. Nesse instante deu a volta e seus olhares se juntaram em um momento mágico.

Aquele olhar lhe sacudiu a alma.

Não era o que tinha esperado. Ao partir do Clemengers tinha acreditado que seu próximo encontro estaria cheio de recriminações e acusações. Tinha esperado uma amarga discussão. Não aqueles olhos que a tocavam até o mais profundo do coração, apagando todo o ocorrido; a repentina viagem a Londres, a presença da Emma em seu quarto e o descobrimento de que estava revivendo o sofrimento de sua mãe.

Mas tinha salvado sua vida. Na realidade tinha salvado três vidas, a sua, a do filho que estava esperando e a de Brittany.

– Não, não é um vizinho – respondeu sem afastar o olhar dele. – É meu marido.

Estava desejando chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho para tirar aquele terrível aroma de fumaça. Depois de ter passado a noite em observação no hospital, tinham lhe dado alta e estavam a caminho do Clemengers no carro, em completo silêncio. No hospital não tinham podido falar, embora fosse evidente que os dois tinham algo que solucionar e que não bastava expressar o alívio que sentiam de continuar com vida.

Só tinham comentado os progressos de Brittany. Inclusive a tinha ajudado para buscar um alojamento temporário para todas as residentes do refúgio, e nem se alterou quando apareceu Deirdre Hancock e lhes disse que ambos deveriam estar descansando.

Foi justo antes de chegar ao Clemengers que Domenic pegou sua mão. Ela o olhou surpreendida.

– Opal, trouxe alguém de Londres. Ela queria.. Ter ido ao hospital, mas eu lhe pedi que esperasse no hotel.

Opal ficou rígida e fechou os olhos. "Por favor, que não seja Emma". Tinham estado juntos em Londres, mas não podia ter sido tão cruel para levá-la ali com ele.

– Quem é? – perguntou atemorizada.

– Você vai poder ver com seus próprios olhos em alguns segundos – assegurou quando o carro parou na porta do hotel.

Uma vez dentro, Domenic a conduziu a uma das salas privadas. Depois do sol radiante do exterior, Opal demorou alguns segundos para acostumar-se a tênue luz do interior. Havia uma mulher ali sentada que ficou em pé assim que os viu.

Opal se deteve em seco e piscou e então o tempo se deteve, os anos e as lembranças se derreteram em sua mente de maneira incompreensível.

A mulher se aproximou um pouco mais e estendeu os braços.

– Opal – disse com voz trêmula e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – É como um sonho poder voltar a ver você.

Opal olhou à mulher, reconheceu-a em seguida, mas não podia deixar de olhá-la fixamente.

– Mamãe...?

Capítulo 14

Fundiram-se em um abraço imediatamente, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. As lágrimas arrastavam a dor da longa separação. Depois se sentaram juntas em um sofá enquanto Domenic ficava de pé apoiado na lareira lhes deixando o espaço e o tempo que precisavam.

– Como é possível? – conseguiu perguntar Opal por fim. – Todo este tempo pensávamos que estivesse morta. Onde estava?

– Há muitas coisas para explicar – começou a dizer tomando as mãos. – E tem muitas coisas que me jogar na cara. Mas me deixe dizer que abandonar minhas filhas foi o mais duro que tive que fazer em minha vida.

– Como pôde fazer isso? – recriminou-a Opal revivendo a dor daqueles primeiros meses de orfandade. – As gêmeas não tinham mais que quatro anos, choraram sem parar durante meses. Precisávamos de você, as três.

Pearl a abraçou e a embalou apertando-a contra seu corpo ao tempo que seus olhos se enchiam de novas lágrimas.

– Eu pensava em vocês a cada dia, mas não podia fazer outra coisa. Não me deu escolha.

– Quem? Meu pai?

Pearl assentiu.

– Eu sabia que não eram felizes juntos, mas como pôde obrigar você a partir e nos abandonar? Não compreendo.

– Foi minha culpa – começou a dizer sua mãe. – Eu não era feliz, seu pai não me queria e parecia desfrutar me esfregando suas amantes pela cara. E chegou um momento que não agüentava mais.

– E por isso partiu?

– Espere me escute, não é tão simples – Pearl enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de continuar como se estivesse solicitando todos seus sentimentos. – Estava morta de medo, amava tanto seu pai. Esperar que me amasse estava consumindo minha vida. Estava me deixando louca. O que fiz foi idealizar um plano para obrigá-lo a que se fixasse em mim. Ia ter um amante para fazê-lo sentir ciúmes e lhe demonstrar que se ele não me queria, não demoraria a encontrar alguém que o fizesse, alguém que o fizesse provar seu próprio remédio. Assim procurei o homem mais bonito do hotel e, tal e como planejei, seu pai nos encontrou juntos na cama.

Pearl fez uma pausa.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Opal morta de curiosidade.

Ou sua mãe tinha os olhos turvos pelas lágrimas e o rosto desencaixado pela dor que devia ter sentido.

– Pôs-se a rir. Ficou ali em pé e riu a gargalhadas como se fosse o mais divertido que tinha visto em sua vida. Disse a meu amante que qualquer um que escolhesse deitar-se comigo devia estar bêbado, ser estúpido ou o bastante desgraçado para ser meu marido, e esse posto já estava ocupado, assim que lhe perguntou o que era ele. O pobre homem saiu correndo enquanto seu pai não deixava de rir. Eu o golpeei tão forte quanto pude, tentava devolver ao menos parte do dano que me tinha feito. Queria fazê-lo sentir algo. Ao final consegui... Zangou-se muitíssimo e tivemos uma briga horrível. Horrível.

– E no dia seguinte... – deduziu Opal recordando os gritos que tinha ouvido naquela noite e o que tinha ocorrido na manhã seguinte.

Pearl assentiu.

– Não agüentava mais. Fez me sentir tão desprezível. Tinha que sair dali... E não pude encontrar mais que uma maneira de fazer isso.

Soltou uma amarga gargalhada.

– Mas nem sequer isso soube fazer bem. Encontrou-me a senhora da limpeza, foi ela que chamou à ambulância. Não sei se seu pai teria se incomodado em fazer isso. .

– Disse-nos que tinha morrido no hospital.

– Sei. Disse-me que jamais devia tentar me pôr em contato com vocês e nunca o fiz. Foi muito difícil, mas sabia que não tinha sido uma boa mãe, assim pensei que estariam melhores sem mim.

Opal ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, assimilando o que acabava de escutar.

– Agora entendo que nunca voltasse a se casar, nunca foi livre. Mas, como conseguiu sair-se com a sua? Como fez para convencer todo mundo de que tinha morrido? Ou! – Pearl encolheu os ombros.

– Não deve ser tão difícil. Meus pais tinham morrido e eu não tinha mais família que vocês. As maiorias dos meus amigos eram de Melboume e tampouco tinha muito contato com eles. Certamente disse que tinha sido um enterro íntimo e todo mundo aceitou.

– Por isso não nos deixou ir... Eu pensei que nos estava protegendo, mas na realidade nunca houve nenhum funeral.

– Provavelmente não. Ele organizou minha saída do país. Enviou-me a Inglaterra, onde passei algum tempo em uma clínica privada. Depois fui viver em um lugar perto de Londres e abri uma joalheria com o dinheiro que tinha me dado.

Sorriu ao recordar.

– Assim embora não pudesse ver minhas filhas, lembraria delas todos os dias ao trabalhar com safiras, rubis e opalas. Acredite-me, jamais se afastaram de meus pensamentos...

– E sabia que papai tinha morrido? – Assentiu com um triste suspiro.

– Um advogado entrou em contato comigo para me contar pensei em vocês mais que nunca, até peguei o telefone uma par de vezes com a intenção de lhes chamar, mas não pude fazer isso. Não podia voltar para suas vidas de qualquer jeito depois de tantos anos. Não teria sido justo. Além disso, tinha medo de que me odiassem.

– Como íamos odiar você? Eu senti tanto sua falta – Opal sorriu entre lágrimas. – Mas voltou. Agora está aqui.

– Só porque seu marido é um negociador incrível – confessou lhe apertando a mão. – Embora necessitasse de toda a noite de Fim de Ano para me convencer.

– A noite de Fim de Ano? – repetiu Opal desconcertada.

– Sim, foi quando aceitei me reunir com ele em Londres. Disse-lhe mil e uma vez que não estava disposta a atrapalhar sua a vida vindo a Austrália, então ele me falou de você. Contou-me que tinha aberto um refúgio para mulheres que queriam fugir de relações difíceis e que não tivessem outro lugar aonde ir e que tinha posto meu nome – as lágrimas voltaram a amontoar-se nos olhos, mas nos lábios tinha um sorriso que lhe iluminava todo o rosto. – Não tem idéia do que isso significou para mim de repente já não encontrava nenhum motivo para não voltar.

Abraçou forte a sua filha.

– E pensar que no dia que cheguei esteve a ponto de morrer nesse incêndio. Deu-me muita pena que perdesse o edifício sabendo quão importante era para você, mas o importante é que salvou essa menina e que as duas saíram com vida.

– Logo encontrarei outro lugar.

– Eu adorarei ajudar... Se você quiser.

– Faria isso?

– Acredito que lhe devo isso. Há tantas coisas pelas quais deveria lhes compensar. Ao menos assim consigo que me perdoem por abandoná-las sendo tão pequenas.

– Não tem que fazer nada para que a perdoemos – assegurou Opal com sinceridade. – Mas agradeço, eu adorarei que me ajude.

Um telefone soou na sala. Domenic respondeu à ligação e falou em voz muito baixa, mas sobre tudo escutou.

– Quem era? – perguntou Opal quando ele desligou.

– A polícia deteve Frank Scott pelo incêndio do refúgio. Parece que também confessou ter incendiado o edifício de apartamentos onde viviam Jenny e a filha. Suponho que o prenderão durante algum tempo. A boa notícia é que Brittany vai se recuperar por completo.

– Então poderão voltar para casa – deduziu Opal.

– E estarão sãs e salvas - acrescentou Pearl ficando em pé. – Agora sei que os dois precisam tomar um bom banho e descansar de todo o ocorrido. Fiquem a vontade.

Combinaram jantar juntos nessa mesma noite. Domenic levou Opal pela mão até a suíte da qual tinha fugido no final de ano, segura de que seu marido tinha uma aventura e que seu casamento tinha acabado para sempre.

Em que mais se enganara?

Logo que entraram no quarto, Domenic a virou deixando-a presa entre seus braços com as costas contra a parede. Antes que tivesse tempo de protestar, fechou-lhe a boca com um beijo contra o que não podia lutar. Um beijo apaixonado do qual não tinha como escapar. Um beijo com o qual demonstrava o aborrecimento e a frustração que tinha sentido ao pensar que a tinha perdido.

Depois de um bom momento se afastou um pouco, passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo e agarrou uma mecha na mão, encerrando-o em um punho.

– Por que fugiu?

Opal se mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver a fúria que refletiam seus olhos.

Por que tinha fugido? Havia tantas razões, por onde poderia começar...

– Acreditei que... No final de ano...

– Foi você quem ligou?

Franziu o cenho e depois assentiu.

– Respondeu-me uma mulher. Acreditei que era Emma e pensei... – fechou os olhos meneando a cabeça.

– Pensou que tinha uma aventura.

– Sim. Mas na realidade estava com minha mãe. Por isso foi à Inglaterra, não é verdade?

– Sim. Não podia contar antes de ir porque não estava seguro de que era ela ou se queria voltar.

– O que o fez pensar que continuava viva?

Encolheu os ombros e lhe passou a mão pela mandíbula. Depois continuou passando a mão pelo cabelo, mas agora com incrível ternura.

– A princípio não estava seguro. Foi algo que disse na ilha, que acreditava que sua mãe tinha sobrevivido. E o fato de que simplesmente lhes dissessem que tinha morrido... Procurei o certificado de falecimento pensando que ao menos isso ajudaria a fechar a ferida. Mas não existia e então me dava conta de que as coisas não tinham acontecido como lhes haviam dito.

– Mas como a encontrou?

– Contratei alguns detetives que encontraram provas de que tinha partido do país. Era complicado porque tinha mudado de nome. Assim fui ver o advogado de seu pai e finalmente o convenci de que lhe convinha me contar a verdade.

– Muito obrigada – disse emocionada. – Embora saiba que isso não chega a expressar o que sinto. Embora – hesitou – ainda não entendo por que fez isso.

Domenic respirou fundo.

– Na ilha... No dia que me falou de seus pais, dei-me conta do que tinha feito ao obrigar você a se casar comigo – começou a explicar lhe acariciando o pescoço. – E pensei que possivelmente pudesse encontrar uma maneira de aliviar parte de sua dor... Descobrindo o que tinha acontecido realmente.

Então compreendeu por que seu humor tinha mudado de maneira tão repentina aquele dia na praia. Tinha decidido encontrar sua mãe e ela tinha pagado do pior modo possível.

– Sinto ter acreditado que estava com a Emma – sussurrou envergonhada. – Sinto ter duvidado de você, mas depois do que aconteceu na nossa noite de núpcias...

– Espera – interrompeu-a separando-se um pouco. – Emma esteve ali, mas só cinco minutos e eu não a havia convidado. Quando chegou sua mãe, Emma respondeu ao telefone sem dúvida com a esperança de que fosse você. Mas a que se refere com a nossa noite de núpcias?

Opal o olhou perplexa. "Como se não soubesse..."

– Quando saiu... Alguém viu você subir em um táxi com Emma.

– Droga – amaldiçoou dando meia volta. – E acha que eu ia passar minha noite de núpcias com outra mulher, depois de ter casado com você?

– E não foi isso que fez? Certamente não a passou comigo – separou-se da porta e caminhou para o outro extremo do quarto.

– Não a passei com você porque deixou muito claro que não queria nem conversa aquela noite.

– Assim decidiu passar a noite com Emma. Viram você subir em um táxi com ela.

– E suponho que alguém me veria também retornar nesse mesmo táxi dez minutos depois... Sozinho. Não?

Estaria dizendo a verdade?

– Mas foi aos Estados Unidos no dia seguinte. Espera que ache que não teve nada que ver com Emma?

– De onde vem tanta preocupação com a Emma? Eu não tenho absolutamente nada com ela – resumiu com frustração.

– Não passou a noite com ela?

– Voltei e fui para meu escritório, onde dormi – esclareceu aproximando-se dela. – Que tipo de homem acha que sou?

Opal fechou os olhos lhe dando o tempo necessário para que fosse até ela e a agarrasse pelos ombros.

– De verdade acha que teria sido capaz de fazer algo assim?

– Não! Bom... É que... Com sua reputação...

– Minha reputação?

– Antes que eu aparecesse tinha tido muitas namoradas. E de mim só queria um filho. Eu queria acreditar que era alguém especial para você, mas quando ficasse grávida pensei que...

– Pensou que ia trair você, assim como seu pai tinha tratado a sua mãe. – Completou lhe passando um dedo pelos lábios. – Que a abandonaria para ir com outras. É isso?

Não podia falar, limitou-se a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a apertou forte contra seu corpo, tão forte que podia sentir os batimentos de seu coração.

– E não chegou a me conhecer um pouco nestes meses? – perguntou-lhe beijando a testa.

– Sim. Possivelmente tenha subestimado você. De fato, supunha-se que você não sabia nada sobre o PearI's Place. Como ficou sabendo?

– Acha que teria feito negócios com você sem saber tudo sobre você?

Olhou-o alucinada consigo mesma por ter podido ser tão ingênua.

– E eu gostei do que descobri – continuou lhe contando. – Alguém que tinha todo o dinheiro que precisava e tinha escolhido compartilhar com outros menos afortunados. Alguém que tinha encontrado o modo de continuar com seu negócio e com sua vida apesar de ter tudo em contra.

Beijou-a nos lábios brandamente.

– Quando vai compreender isso? Casei-me com você, deito-me com você. Por alguma estranha razão, inclusive acredito que a amo.

– Não – interrompeu-o ela. – Você não me ama. Não pode – acrescentou desfazendo-se de seu abraço.

– Como você sabe o que posso ou não posso?

– Mas não se casou comigo por amor. Fez isso porque queria os cem por cento do Clemengers e eu não estava disposta a lhe dar. Não havia outra razão.

– Bom – disse ele encolhendo os ombros – Provavelmente havia uma razão a mais.

– Qual?

– Despertou minha curiosidade. Foi preciosa, tão segura algumas vezes e tão inocente outras. Desejei você no momento em que irrompeu em meu escritório. Quando se empenhou em que não poderia controlar Clemengers, pensei que tinha que encontrar um estímulo para o negócio. Você foi esse estímulo.

Voltou a aproximar-se dela.

– Mas não me dei conta de quão doce era até que estivemos sozinhos na ilha. – Ele descruzou os braços que ela apertava fortemente contra o peito. – Tem idéia de quão excitante é dar-se conta de que sua esposa é virgem? Sabe como é sexy pensar que nenhum outro homem a teve nem desfrutou dessas curvas, nem inundou sua língua em todas suas partes secretas?

Baixou a cabeça e lhe acariciou o pescoço com a língua. Ela tomou ar fazendo que seus seios subissem para ele. Domenic tomou um em sua mão, sentindo o mamilo contra a palma através da camiseta e do sutiã.

– E mesmo assim comprovar que responde a você como uma leoa recém liberada. Como não ia me apaixonar por uma mulher assim, se é tudo o que um homem poderia desejar?

Opal se balançou entre seus braços, perdendo a noção do tempo e do espaço.

Amava-a. Amava-a de verdade. Jamais teria imaginado que algo assim fosse possível depois de ter se casado como se casaram. Teria acreditado suficiente poder agüentar o passar dos anos de uma maneira civilizada.

– Por isso não poderia ser infiel. Jamais. Tem que compreender isso.

– Acredito que o entendo – assegurou ao tempo que notava como o coração lhe golpeava contra o peito. – Queria acreditar, mas tinha muito medo que não fosse verdade.

– Pois é verdade.

– Ainda precisa que diga por que fugi?

– Porque acreditava que estava com a Emma? – perguntou com um sorriso malévolo.

– E não sabe por que me importava que estivesse com ela?

Agora tocava a ela sorrir.

– Você acreditava que me odiaria. Eu dei razões suficientes para fazer isso ao obrigar você a se casar comigo e depois achou que me deitava com outra. Sei que não posso pedir que sinta algo por mim, mas ao menos poderia me perdoar por ter tratado você tão mal a princípio.

– Mas não é por isso que fugi.

– Então por quê?

– Porque tinha acontecido o que mais temi por toda a vida. A razão pela qual tinha me protegido durante toda minha vida.

Procurou suas mãos e as apertou entre as dela.

– Apaixonei-me por você, Domenic. E não queria. Eu tinha construído uma couraça a meu redor, mas você a atravessou. Por muito que repetisse uma e outra vez que você jamais se comprometeria com uma só mulher, desejava acreditar que algum dia se comprometeria comigo. Por isso parti. Porque te amo e porque tinha medo de que você nunca pudesse corresponder e jamais poderia viver assim.

Domenic a estreitou entre seus braços até que ambos puderam sentir o coração do outro e souberam que se pertenceriam para sempre.

– Senhora Silvagni – disse pousando os lábios sobre os dela – enquanto eu estiver vivo, jamais terá que viver sem amor. Eu sempre a amarei.

– E eu amarei você.

Beijaram-se e suas almas se uniram do mesmo modo que se uniram suas vidas para sempre, com a certeza de que nada seria o mesmo a partir de então.

– Bom – disse olhando-a com sorriso travesso. – O que acha de tomarmos uma ducha?

Ela o olhou resplandecente.

– Pensei que nunca me pediria isso.

Fim


End file.
